Sasunaru Drabbles
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: My drabble collection of Sasunaru: fluff and humor, lemons and kisses of course! 194th: Seduction: Naruto style
1. Test

**First chapter in my Sasunaru drabbles! I hope you all will have a good time reading these!**

**And I love reviews! =)**

* * *

"Sasuke look! I found some fun test from facebook."

"Hn."

"I want you to do it"

"And why would I want to do some stupid test?"

"How do know it's stupid? Just hear my answer: I went out... Wait 'till you hear, it's so stupid! Hahaha With a goat because I love my family! Aaah hah hah haa!"

"... Am I supposed to find that amusing?"

"What? I thought that was hilarious! Now you do it!"

"I told you, I'm not going to do it"

"But Sasuukeee pleeease?"

"Okay okay! I will do it! Just stop with the puppy eyes! "

"Yay!"

"Huoh... Soo mine would go like: I shot a doctor because I'm hot and I do what I want."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's so you that there is nothing funny about it..."

"I told you I shouldn't do it"

* * *

**Review~~**


	2. Rainbow

**I got inspired by a picture =) I don't own Naruto. Contains yaoi and sasunaru. Enjoy**

* * *

Team seven had been training the whole day. It had started raining just after a while they had begin, but Kakashi told them to train anyway. Finally, when they all were dead tired they stopped. It was already getting dark. Kakashi had said something about 'need to feed his dolphin' and went home. Sakura didn't want to stay at the rain so she had also went home, only after telling the boys to go too so they wouldn't get sick. Boys had still decided to stay a little longer. Naruto had his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

'_Dobe has gotten asleep for sure... Not that I mind him being this close to me.'_ Sasuke smiled. Even if it was raining, he was happy to be with his dobe. It was peaceful. He enjoyed Naruto's warm breath on his neck and just stared at the sky. The rain wasn't that heavy anymore. Then, Sasuke noticed something...

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered. "Oi, dobe wake up"

"Nnn.. *yawn* whaat?"

"Look, a rainbow" Sasuke was pointing at the sky.

"It's beautiful.. But you didn't wake me up to see a rainbow now did you?"

"I thought you would be the kind of a person to like them"

"Oh I like them, but I like to sleep too"

"Dobe.. Look at where it ends"

"What ends?"

"The rainbow of course"

"Isn't that my house?"

"Yees dobe"

"Teme! But wait, don't I get some treasure or something now?"

"...You believe that stuff?"

"Mmm.. I believe I have it already.."

"Have what? The treasure?"

"Yes. I have you don't I?"

Sasuke turned his head so he was now facing his blond. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke sweetly. _'Maybe I should believe in those things too...'_

* * *

**Please review =)**


	3. Necklace

**This turned in to a little story, I hope you will still read it. I still don't own Naruto. Contains yaoi, sasunaru fic. Do enjoy =)**

* * *

Naruto had been on a week long mission. The day when he came home to his and Sasuke's house he found a very suspicion looking gift box on the kitchen table. He yelled Sasuke's name but when nobody answered he figured Sasuke wasn't home yet from his own mission. Naruto went to change clean clothes on. He came back to kitchen because it had been hours since he last ate and he really needed ramen right now. The gift box on the table was getting Naruto's attention. He knew he shouldn't open it. But Naruto is the kind of person who just went crazy if he didn't get to know something he wanted! _'Who does it hurt if I peek just a little?' _

He started to rib the paper carefully. Inside the box there were two necklaces. _'What the..?'_ There were heart shaped and other had 'Sasu' written on it and the other had text 'Naru'. Naruto had seen some teenage girls wearing these stuff and they called them the 'bff necklaces'. Then Naruto heard the door opening. He quickly put necklaces on the table and run to living room and hide behind the sofa.

'_Oh it was just Sasuke... Oh no! He noticed the gift!_' Naruto had decided to stay hidden when he saw Sasuke walking closer to the table.

Sasuke took the gift to his hand and stared at it. He then looked around. His eyes stopped at the dirty clothes Naruto had left all over. "Naruto? Naruto you here?"

"Eh? Yeahh h-hi Sasuke" _'Hope he isn't mad!'_

"...Why are hiding there?"

"I ain't hiding I'mm... just resting" Naruto scratched his neck looking very suspicion of Sasuke's point of view.

"Behind the sofa? Yeah right. Why did you open this? It was you who opened it wasn't it?"

"Don't be mad at me! It was staring at me! I swear it told me to open it!" Naruto had come back from hiding and was now standing next to Sasuke.

"I was going to give it to you when you came back so... here." Sasuke held the necklace towards Naruto.

"Thanks, but don't you think these are a little girly?" Naruto was smirking at now a little blushing raven.

"Well I just though.. I dunno.. Ymm.."

*Chu

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"I like it, you wanna put it on me?" Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke. _'Sasuke can be so cute sometimes but he's still mostly a teme...'_

* * *

**Please review, more to come.**


	4. Facebook

**Sasunaru fic, yaoi, I don't own Naruto. Or Facebook.**

* * *

*Le Facebook*

_Naruto Uzumaki:_ Finally, my best friend, is now… my boyfriend x3  
_ 13 likes 20 comments 3 minutes ago at Sasuke's house_

Kiba Inuzuka: you finaallyyy together? ;)

Naruto Uzumaki: yeah ;))

Kiba Inuzuka: cutee  
_ 2 likes_

Naruto Uzumaki: ;)

Sakura Haruno: congrats =)

Naruto Uzumaki: thanks =))

Ino Yamanaka: awe I bet u and Sasuke r so cute 2gether! ;D  
_ 1 likes_

Kiba Inuzuka: I bet they can't keep their hands off from each other...

Naruto Uzumaki: kiba what the fuck?

Kiba Inuzuka: just saying that remember in school tomorrow that there are people around you...

Naruto Uzumaki: like you're one to talk

Kiba Inuzuka: ?

Naruto Uzumaki: like you and shino that other day... at the guys bathroom...;)  
_1 likes_

Kiba Inuzuka: shut the fuck up! I hate you I hope Uchiha leaves you the next time he sees your ugly face

Sasuke Uchiha: sry Inuzuka but I don't see that happening anytime soon

Sasuke Uchiha: or ever

Sasuke Uchiha: besides he doesn't have ugly face if someone does it's you

Kiba Inuzuka: whatever dude... where did Naruto go?

Sasuke Uchiha: let's just say his busy doing something more fun ;)))

Kiba Inuzuka: I so didn't need to know that...

* * *

**Please review, more to come**


	5. Porn

**Sasunaru fic! No warnings and I don't own Naruto. Enjoy**

* * *

_Aaah!_

Knock knock

"Hey Sasuke"

_Yeah fuck me! Ah!_

"Oh hi Na-naruto hi" _Klick _

"Your mom let me in, said you would be here"

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for few months now.

"What were those noses just there?" Sasuke moved so Naruto wouldn't see to his laptop.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about Na-naruto!"

You should just see now the O.o face Naruto had on his face.

"Let me look at that computer!"

"No don't you-" Of course Naruto took the laptop away from Sasuke.

"Aha! I knew were watching porn!"

Needless to say that Sasuke was blushing madly at Naruto's discovery. Naruto then, he was grinning.

"Soooo you wanna watch hot gay porn with me then?"

That, Sasuke did not expect.

"Well.. why not" They sat on Sasuke's bed and Naruto clicked play. You can just imagine Sasuke's mothers expression when she walked to his younger son's room to bring boys some tea...

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for all of you who have alerted this story, I would still appreciate if you would have the time and review ^^**


	6. Call

**Time for Sasunaru fic again! But now I start to wonder why I write that up here every time since the name is 'Sasunaru drabbles'... Well anyway No warnings, I don't Own Naruto and please do Enjoy**

* * *

Ring ring ring

..."Hhmmmm?"

"Hi Naruto!"

"...What the hell! Bastard you do realise it's 3am right now?"

"Don't call me bastard you dobe! Here I go all the way the trouble of calling you to tell you something important and this is what I get? Well you know what? Now I don't feel like telling you anymore!"

"...Sasuke are you drunk?"

"Hn"

"Okay.. I'm sorry babe, now what did you wanna tell me so badly?"

"..."

"Sasuke I said I'm sorry! Now you got me all curious! Is something wrong?"

"No no everything is fine Naruto... I just wanted to call you and tell you I love you."

"...So you're saying you called me 3am to tell me that?"

"Yep"

"HAVE YOU FRIGGIN' LOST YOUR MIND? I WILL KILL IF YOU EVER INTERRUP MY SLEEP WITH NONSENSE LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Peep peep peep

'_Stupid Sasuke waking me up for that..._

_But hey wait a minute... That was the first time he told me he loves me!...'_

* * *

**Cookies for reviews :3**


	7. Wallpaper

**Again, no warnings sry but try to enjoy anyway =) ****and I don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Kiba was visiting Naruto one random Saturday. Naruto had gone downstairs to get them something to drink. Kiba had decided to spend some time with Naruto's computer. The screen opened at the same time as Naruto walked back to his room.

"Hey Naruto don't you think you should change your wallpaper?"

"Ha? Why?"

"Well it says: _' Yes... I'm single and you'll have to be fucking amazing to change that!' _but you are not single anymore"

"Aah yeah that.. Well I guess I will have to change that then"

Naruto and Kiba sat on the sofa and started watching the newest Harry Potter.

"Mmm..."

"What? Something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking-"

"I knew something was wrong! You thinking, it must mean the world end is closing!"

"Oh shut up! Asshole..."

"Okay okay.. So what were you thinking of?"

"Just that wallpaper... It says _'you will have to be fucking amazing'_ and so on, but is Sasuke really so amazing? I mean all I see in him is a stuck up bastard emo who wants to be left alone because he's so much better than the rest of us and-"

"Hey! Stop talking about him like that. You just don't know him like I do"

"Well what kind of Sasuke do you know?"

"The kind without clothes" Kiba just threw a can of coke towards his grinning best friend.

* * *

**Reviews are love**


	8. Physics

**It's really not **_**that**_** long... I'm trying to make them shorter but this is what they turn out, still, do Enjoy**

* * *

"Naruto could you at least try to pay attention?"

"I am!"

"No you're not! How can whistling around and noticing only your nails be paying attention?"

Sasuke had invited Naruto to his place today. Naruto had begged him to help him with physics and Sasuke had finally given in. Now that he was seeing the trouble of tutoring the dobe, he seemed like he wasn't interested in learning at all and needless to say, it pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"Fine I will try but it's so boring!"

"You were the one who begged me to help you in the first place! I can stop if you don't feel like you need it" Sasuke started get up after saying this to his, at the moment, very annoying boyfriend.

"No no no no! Please continue! I need your help!"

"...Well okay. First take a look at this. What can you make of it?"

This is what Naruto was supposed to make something of from (how Naruto saw it): 'kLD2xUHL3-5786*GFIGRFBJ098cmx354,98CKNCKBCC'

"...You know, I think you're trying to trick me! Because this can't mean anything"

Naruto's comment made Sasuke want to jump out of the window. _'How can he be so stupid?'_

"Okay well with the information we have, it can be shortened to this. Can you now make it?"

Naruto took a good look at what Sasuke had scribed. _'Ba+Na₂=?..How can this be so hard? But hey wait maybe it's like this!..I'm fucking genius!'_

"Look Sasuke I made it!"

Sasuke took the paper in his hands. '_Good Lord finally the dobe is catching on...?'_

"...What the hell is this shit dobe?"

"Ha? What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? How come you think Ba+Na₂=Banana?"

"What, it isn't?"

"I'm done. It's worthless to teach you! Sorry babe but you are a lost case"

That was the last time Sasuke tried to teach Naruto physics.

* * *

**That Banana thing came from a picture I saw earlier. I don't own anything**

_Review, Please?_


	9. iPhone

_(Hearts won't show in here, so when you see 33 or 333 it's really a heart...)_

**I know I know... This autocorrect thing has been on internet for a long time and anyone has probably seen** **it, I just turned it in to a sasunaru fic! I don't own Naruto. Enjoy x3**

* * *

Our favourite blond had just got a new iPhone from his guardian Iruka and decided to test it with a text message for his best friend Sasuke.

**TO: Sasuke 333**

Hi boyfriend! Wanna hang out tomorrow?

**TO: Naruto 33**

Sure! I'd love to hang out... Boyfriend ;)

**TO: Sasuke 333**

Wait! That was supposed to say best friend!

**TO: Sasuke 333**

OMG Ur gay TOO?

**TO: Naruto 33**

Yes, and now I have a boyfriend ;)

**TO: Sasuke 333**

Thank you autocorrect!

Naruto liked his new phone very very much!

* * *

.

_Could you click on this?_


	10. Condom

**This has lemon x3 (not full though) I don't own Naruto. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Sasuke had Naruto pinned under him on the blond's bed. He sucked and nibbled Naruto's neck. Naruto's moaning encouraged him and he moved his hand under Naruto's shirt. "Mmmnn" In ten minutes both boys had get rid of their clothes and Sasuke was already prepping Naruto. "Ah! Right there!" Sasuke smirked as he hit Naruto's prostate again. When he thought that Naruto was already prepared well enough he took his fingers out. "Naruto where do you keep your condoms?" "They are in the drawer" Sasuke got up to look for them so he and oh so sexy boyfriend of his could continue.

"Found them" "Good 'cause I fucking want you inside me right now" Naruto's impatience made Sasuke's cock twitch. 'And I so wanna be in you as much babe'. Sasuke opened the condom packet. He took the condom out and froze. "Naruto what the hell is this?" Sasuke was holding a neon green condom. Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot. Which Naruto thought he was. "It's a condom are you blind or something?" "A neon green condom? Really? There is no way I'm putting this on" "The hell? You seriously gonna stop because of a luminous condom?" "...You're right the hell with it I want you now!"

They had sex for hours and in the end, Sasuke found the idea of luminous condom quite funny, it reminded him of a lightsaber...

* * *

_REVIEW people please?_


	11. Diary

**I don't own Naruto. Sasuke's POV. Enjoy**

* * *

Crappy diary

My day was anything but normal. Hell, I think I haven't had one ever since I started dating Dobe. He if anyone makes even a boring history lesson one hell of a disaster. That is actually what happened today... So we were talking about something that had actually something to do with world history, when dobe thinks it okay to fall asleep. Of course our teacher Mr. Hatake noticed it and yelled so Dobe woke up. Then Hatake asked what was so interesting in the dream world that he couldn't stay away from it during lesson and Dobe answered 'Sasuke of course'... But teacher didn't leave it at that, he asked (smirking) Dobe what was I doing and... I swear I wanna die... Dobe answered (and yes I do think he is idiot enough to tell the truth..) 'Oh Sasuke wasn't doing much, it was me who was feeling Sasuke up.' Only after he finished the sentence and whole class had their chins on the floor Dobe realised what he had said. But still the worst part is that now everyone thinks I'm the UKE!

* * *

Crack

Sasuke- What the hell? Where did you get my diary?

- Naruto gave it to me :3

Sasuke- I'm gonna kill him! And EVERYONE who just read my diary!

- Run everyone =D


	12. Spider

**Sasuke is acting so like me in this one... That means he's quite OOC in this. I don't own Naruto.  
Enjoy =)**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekk!"

I heard this very girly yell from upstairs. It sounded a lot like Sasuke had yelled it but that couldn't be possible right? Sasuke never sounds girly...I decided to go check the problem anyway...

I opened the door to Sasuke's room only the find him...standing on his bed?

"Sasuke what are you doing you look like you have shit in your pants"

"Kill it!"

"Ha?"

"Don't just stand there! Kill it already!" Sasuke wasn't making any sense...

"What the hell am I supposed to kill?"

"The spider of course" Spider? _A spider?_ Don't tell me it was a spider that got Sasuke shaking from fear like a teenage girl!

"A spider Sasuke? You're scared of a spider?" I spotted the oh so scary tiny black monster on the floor and took it to my hands. I held it in front of Sasuke's face, you know, just for fun, with an evil but still sexy grin on my face.

"Get it the hell away from me!" Sasuke backed off to the other side of the room. The situation was too good to waste, so of course I started chase him with the spider still in my hand.

"Naruto stop it! Seriously stop! NARUTO!"

"Hahahaha!" I was having a great time!

"Naruto I hate you! Stop stop STOP!" Okay he looked like he could start crying now so I stopped. I went to the window and throw it out.

"How can you be so scared of a spider?"

"Hn... I don't know...They have eight eyes and all..." Sasuke looked like he could use a hug so I went and gave him one.

"Aaaaw you're so cute! Blushing and all" I got a hard kick on my stomach for that.

"Ouch... Don't you think I deserve a price for saving you babe?"

Sasuke walked back to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I put my hands around his neck and our tongues started the war of dominance. The last thing I recall thinking before losing myself in the kiss is that I love finding new sides of him, especially if they are something embarrassing.

* * *

_*Review* Review* Review* Review* Review* Review* _


	13. Poem

**Enjooooooooyyy =)**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were at Sasuke's dorm room. Sasuke was reading a book and Naruto was bored.

"Sasuke what kind of poem did you write at literature class today?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious"

"It was a love poem"

"_Oh_ was it for me then?"

"Well yes"

"Tell me how it went!"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"No is a no dobe, meaning I don't want to"

"I promise I won't laugh! Pleeeeeeeeease? I will give you a kiss if you tell me"

Sasuke sighs and turns to look at Naruto. But that was a mistake. How could he now not say it when Naruto were shooting puppy eyes at him?

"Okay.. it went like this:

Roses are red

My bed is green

I want you in it

If you know what I mean"

"...Sasuke that is _so _not a love poem"

"Yes it is"

"And is that really all you did in 45 mins? I mean even I wrote two pages long poem..."

"Well maybe I'm not good at writing poems but you own me a kiss now"

"Your poem was so ridiculous it doesn't deserve a kiss" After saying this Naruto left Sasuke alone in that dorm room. _'I told him I didn't want to tell him...'_

* * *

.

**I haven't made that poem and I have no idea who did, it's from net again.**


	14. A nipple

**I don't own Naruto but I own this story =) Enjoy**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

"Aaaaw Sasuke you have a nipple in this one!" Okay, I know you think that sounded crazy, and it did, because it was said by my dumb babe...

"You know, I kinda have two of them right now too dobe" I sometimes wonder how can someone actually be as stupid as Naruto is.

"Teme! I meant a teat baka" Oh a nipple... Now I get it... But where the hell does he see me wearing one?

"How did you get your hands on my childhood pictures?"

"Oh and in this one too! You look so cute Sasuke" Did he just rudely ignore me?

"Do you have to watch them?"

"How long did you use those?" Did he just ignore me _again?_

"Nipples? I don't know"

"I wonder how it felt like" He looks like he's seriously trying to remember. I got a kinky idea of this...

"You know, why don't you just do it then?"

"Well genius, if you don't have any hidden nipples in here then I doubt I can" Don't you roll your beautiful blue eyes at me honey.

I take my shirt off and climb on him so that my chest is above his face. Naruto is so cute when he blushes. He stares back up me but doesn't do anything.

"Well?" I ask him. His blush goes deeper. He slowly puts his lips around my left nipple. He has closed his eyes. Oh god, he began to suck on it. "Mmmm..." I couldn't fold it in, it feels so good. He's sucking it hard. "Gods Naruto..." He then stops and opens his eyes. He looks back at me and smirks.

"I don't remember my nipple making any noise back them"

"This is just an exclusive model I guess" We both laugh at that a little and then continue on playing with 'nipples'.

* * *

**I don't know what to say of this one... =D**


	15. Party

**Little lemon x3 I don't own Naruto Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It's Sasuke's birthday. His friends are at his house, they're having a party. Party meaning his parents are abroad working over weekend and Sasuke and half of his school's population are drinking, eating and having a good time.

When it starts to get late and Kiba and Neji have drunk waaaayyy too much, people starts to wander back to their own houses.

"Naruto you wanna stay over tonight?" Sasuke's hands were fondling Naruto's butt and his lips founded Naruto's neck very nice to suck on.

"Yeeaah... but I wanna *moan* give you *mmmm* your gift *aaah* first "

"Can't it wait till we finish this?"

Sasuke had his hand in Naruto's pants and he loved the loud moans Naruto was making as he pumped Naruto's erection. With Sasuke doing his magics and the alcohol in his blood, Naruto couldn't even answer when he had already lost himself to pleasure.

* * *

**Really pointless I know, but I will write next fic about the gift then  
Review^^**


	16. Gift

**Now we'll get to know what the gift was... =) I don't own Naruto (wish I did ;3)**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a horrible headache. And he had even worse back pain. The bed he had slept last night belonged to Sasuke. _'Evil bastard making my back hurt like a bitch'_. "Grrrrr..."

"Good morning to you too beauty" Sasuke had his hands around Naruto's naked body. He kissed him slightly on the lips. _'What the hell is he on a good mood for? Like, where did his hangover go, he drank more than me! I think...'_

"Can I have my gift now?"

"You have to get it yourself, my back won't let me get up any time soon" Sasuke went to Naruto's bag and got the gift from it. It was packed in dark blue paper, Sasuke's favourite colour. He ribbed it open and took what was inside in his hands. He was holding a white hooded shirt with a text _'I love my boyfriend'_. Word love was written with red.

"Ymm.. I just saw that at one shop and thought I should get it for you.."

Sasuke put the shirt on and after he had looked at mirror he went back to Naruto who was still on the bed. He gave Naruto a loving but quick kiss. "Thanks, I love it" Then he kissed Naruto again, only this time he used tongue. Since there were still on the bed, both almost naked and parents still gone, it isn't hard to guess that Naruto's back was _really_ going to hurt later that afternoon...

* * *

**There you go  
Tell me what you think =)**


	17. Call II

**Super hot PHONE SEX! x3Enjoooy^^ Sasuke's POV!**

* * *

Peep peep! Peep peep!

Hn? Who might it be? It's Naruto.

"Hi honey 'sup?"

"H-hi Sa-ah..suke"

"You sound weird, everything okay?"

"Mmmmnnn..aah" Could he be masturb..? No! Of course that's not it!

"Talk to me Sas'ke...nnyah.. I wanna cum..." Oh dear mother of God he is! He wants dirty talk? He called the right man...*smirk*

"Naruto, I want you to put your fingers in your butt imagining it's me doing it to you"

"Ah.. I ca-ah can't"

"Can't, what you mean sweetie?"

"I..I already mmmn... have a.. ah-hah..vibrator in..you know.." Oh my god! He's calling me a vibrator up his ass moaning like a bitch? Isn't he the best boyfriend or what?

"Naruto call my name"

"Sas-aahhh-uu..mmmmnn..ke Sas-sasuke...ah mmmnn" Damn I'm so hard! Now I have to do it too...

"Naruto you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you so aah bad!" I'm so close to cum! Damn Naruto and his sexy noises...

"C-cum for me Nar-naruto"

"Aah mmmnn SASUKEEH!"

"Aah Naruto..." God I came so hard… Ah..

"Hah ah haah… that was amazing"

"Oh you have no idea... We gotta do this again some time..."

* * *

**What did ya think? ;D Please review, I've been sick for 4 days and still updating =))**


	18. Sneeze

**I seriously don't know where I get these ideas... Warning: some more cock sucking**

* * *

It's cold winter evening. It's almost Christmas. It's one of those evenings when couples sit in front of a fire place, under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate, just enjoying being together. So are Sasuke and Naruto. Except the fact that Sasuke is actually giving Naruto head. But hey, what can a guy do, when the want of suck someone's dick hits?

"Gods Sasuke...you're...good" Sasuke's answer, muffled by the hard dick in his mouth, sent shivers to Naruto's spine.

"Sas...sasuke stop...s-seriously wait" Sasuke didn't take his mouth of off Naruto, he just looked at up his eyes clearly asking 'what?'.

"I...I have to..."

"What is it?" Sasuke had asked with annoyance in his voice, he didn't like to be interrupted. He had lifted his face just enough to manage ask this and went back licking Naruto's cock.

"I have to sne-ACHOOOO!" *SPURT*

As Naruto sneezed his load came all over Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't open his eyes, there were some on his hair and when he didn't say anything, Naruto started to get a bit awkward.

"Sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to..."

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was getting desperate. Sasuke still kept silence."Sasuke?" "Sigh...Seriously Naruto..." "Sasuke it was an acc-""Just get me a towel" "H-hi!" As Naruto got up to get a towel, he knew that after getting his face clean, Sasuke was so going to let Naruto get an earful...

* * *

**Gomennasai... I'm still sick, I hope that explains all, feel free to review^^**


	19. Revenge

**This is weird, that was the warning. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Naruto run downstairs yelling:

"Mom! Mom! I made it! I made it! I finally made it!" Kushina hugged her son and padded his head.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you, but what is it you finally did?"

"I finally reached ORGASM! Aren't you now very proud of me!" Naruto smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Erm.."

PUNCH!

"Ouch! Dad!"

"What the hell are you telling your mom?" Minato grabbed Naruto from the front of his shirt and the glare he shot his son was _really_ scary.

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! It was a dare! I swear!"

"A dare? The hell! I'm gonna kill that Kiba" Minato now let go of Naruto's shirt.

"It wasn't Kiba this time actually"

"Ha? Who the hell has the guts to make my wife let hear that kinda things?"

"Erm.. It was actually Niisan"

Minato's face went red with anger. I mean even more red as it was before.

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto heard his big brother beg for mercy and yelling _'it wasn't me'_ as his father beat him up. Naruto grinned. He didn't get that dare from Kyuubi. It actually wasn't a dare at all. _'But that's what you get, Niisan, when you make fun of my boyfriend.'_

* * *

**Inspiration just hit me during funniest home videos show =D**


	20. Back flip

**I don't know how I feel about this one but I'm posting it anyway**

* * *

"So Sasuke, now you can prove that you actually can do it. I have a camera filming you and our friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino are here to prove it with me" As Naruto talked he filmed all their friends to prove that they were there.

"Won't you start already?" Kiba was getting impatient when Sasuke was really taking his time.

You see, this all started as Sasuke had said that he could make a back flip from their school's outdoor tables. Kiba hadn't believed him so now they were all here to see if he could make it.

Sasuke himself didn't think he could make it. But everyone was already there so he couldn't back off. Kiba would call him chicken for the rest of his life.

"Okay, here I go" Sasuke climbed on the table, and jumped. CRUNCH! And failed. Bitch it hurt!

"Hahaha!" Of course it was Kiba's voice he heard the loudest. Sasuke got up from ground.

"Well I did make it last year..."

"Oh _suuuure_ you did Sas'ke! Let me show you how you should do it!"

Kiba got on the table and everyone was now looking at him. And there he went. Straight on the ground, on his back. "Ah bitch! It hurts!" Kiba yelled as he held his hurting back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto yelled at him behind the still filming camera. Girls just laughed. Shikamaru muttered 'how troublesome'.

"Is that how you gonna show me how it should be done Inuzuka?"

"Shut up Uchiha! And wipe off that smirk on your face!"

"Guys, I'm so going to send this to America's funniest home videos!" Naruto shut off the camera and run away from Sasuke and Kiba who were now both chasing him.

* * *

**I think Kiba and Sasuke mostly call each other by last names, I don't know what you think though**

**Review and wait the next one with lot of love****. Yes, that was an order. Wait. You can do it. It will only be till tomorrow.**


	21. Problem

**I'm sorry if you guys hate these phone things, but here is one of them again, this time it's Sasuke and his mom =)**

* * *

Sasuke had a problem . It's rare he has one, but now he did. So he decided to text his mom for advice.

_From Sasuke, to mom:_

hey mom, how do you get cum outta ur hair?

_From Mikoto, to Sasuke:_

WHAT? How did you get CUM in your HAIR! Come home now! What are you guys doing? You're only 15!

_From Sasuke, to mom:_

what..? Naruto had it in his mouth and he accidentally spit it out in my hair...

_From Mikoto, to Sasuke:_

Why did he have THAT in his MOUTH? Sweetie, are you gay?...

_From Sasuke, to mom:_

**GUM GUM MOM I MEANT GUM! he had GUM in his mouth. damn autocorrect!

_From Mikoto, to Sasuke:_

Haha. Good we cleared that up

.

.

Sasuke was glad his mom bought that. Sasuke didn't want his mom to know about him and Naruto. Not yet. And he did have gum in his hair, not cum. Not anymore, he had taken a shower an hour ago. But he still didn't know what to do with the gum in his hair. It seems Naruto always was the one causing all Sasuke's problems. _'I'll just go kill Naruto first and think later...'_

* * *

**Commentttt =)**


	22. Deal

**Dialogue between Sasuke and Naruto! Sorry guys, I'm busy today I had 'bout twenty mins to write this and I'm really slow but I decided to post this anyway…**

**With**_** D**_** I mean second lowest grate, **_**f**_**, fail, is the lowest.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Seriously Naruto you have to start studying for these tests or you're not gonna pass and I'll have to go to university without you."

"But I did study for them!"

"Then you obviously have to study more"

"I studied hard!"

"_Even _more"

"And I mean really _really_ hard!"

"Well try something else to pass them! I don't wanna go there without you!"

"Is this about my schooling or you being lonely on top?"

"Both"

"Asshole! I said I did everything I could but I'm just not good at this stuff"

"What if we try this… Every time you get better than D from a test, I'll let you top me"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep. That is how much I want you to even _pass _them."

"Oh right! It's a deal! You're gonna be under me sooner you notice it!"

"Well I don't know about that, you still have a lot work to do to pass them"

"Don't worry about that! Now that I got a goal there's nothing to stop me! And btw I didn't study to any of those tests we had"

"What?" But you said-"

"I know what I said but who said that it was the truth? Sasuke you just wait till next week when we get our biology tests back"

"...Dobe"

* * *

.

.

**I try to do something better tomorrow!**


	23. Kiss

**This is supposed to be sweet X)**

* * *

Sasuke's lips touched Naruto's. He gently licked those rose pink lips. The taste on those mellow lips were always the same, it was sweet. Sasuke didn't like sweets but this taste he could never grow tired of. He sucked Naruto's upper lip and then let his tongue slit through his boyfriends beautiful lips. He was taken in with pleasure. Sasuke poked Naruto's tongue with his own and they fought for dominance for a while. Eventually Naruto let himself melt on the kiss. The kiss was passionate. It was intimate. And so much more. Sasuke played with Naruto's tongue a bit more and a powerful feeling filled him. It was the feeling he got every time he kissed the man he loved. It was the feeling of love.

* * *

**-Thanks for reading**


	24. Love

**Eh... They are fighting again X) Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto was at Kiba's. He and Sasuke had had a fight over a stupid thing. And it was totally Sasuke's fault, at least if you ask from Naruto. It had been already four days without them talking or seeing each other.

"Just make up with him"

"I guess I could text him but I don't know what I would say"

"Just write how you feel. But leave out the assholes, temes and those; I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that"

"Hmm...I don't think it could make this any worse... But I really want us to talk again"

"Then text him!"

"I'm on it! Quit bitchin'"

"Who's bitchin' here?"

"You are, now shut up"

_From Naruto, to Sasuke:_

'_I fucking love you so could we just make up and talk to each other again?'_

"Okay I sent it. Should I have called him? OMG it's been ten minutes now and he still haven't answered! I should have called not texted, now he will never wanna see me again coz he thinks I don't care coz I texted! Why did you tell me to text him? It's all your fault!"

"Cool down, it's only been 45 seconds and it was your idea to text him, I just told you two to make up"

PING!

"OMG! He answered!"

"What did he sent?"

"'_And I love fucking you so I guess that sounds good'_. What the hell kind of answer is this?"

"Well at least he wants to see you again"

"Teme! Bastard! Asshole...!"

"...You gonna reply him?"

"...Yeah..."

_From Naruto, to Sasuke:_

'_Teme! You _guess_ fucking me sounds good? You wanna think your answer for another four days?'_

_From Sasuke, to Naruto:_

'_Dobe. Fucking you is never good, it's frigging great. So come over, I'm sure you miss me too'_

"That's it!"

"Naruto, where're you going?"

"Sasuke's"

"So you two finally made up?"

"I don't know, I will decide there either kiss him or punch him"

"Good luck...I guess..."

* * *

**It turned out okay, didn't it? Review please C:**


	25. Invitation

**Another dialogue between the lovebirds =)**

* * *

"Naruto let's have sex."

"Can't you even try being a little more romantic about it?"

"Can we have sex honey, pretty please?"

"No-Sasuke get off of me!"

"No, I wanna fuck that tight ass of yours."

"You know, someone might even think it's _rude_ to come demand sex from someone pinned under you, your hard on poking their stomach."

"But I am polite. My dick is standing up so you would have a place to sit down."

"If that's supposed to turn me on-"

"It did, you're hard."

"Thats-mmmm"

"You were saying?"

"Fine, you want sex I'll show you sex!"

"Grrrr... Bring it on babe"

* * *

**Did you guys like? V:**


	26. Must

**Enjoy =) Or not X)**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had just had a nice round of passionate sex. They were cuddling on the bed they chared every night. Then Naruto starts to struggle. Sasuke puts his hands tighter around him. Naruto didn't seem to get the message so he had to speak up.

"Naruto stop struggling"

Naruto didn't answer anything but instead he got up to sitting position.

"What are doing?" Sasuke pushed Naruto back lying down.

"But I have to get up"

"Like hell you do, it's 2am"

"I know that" Naruto took Sasuke's hands off of him and stood up.

"Seriously where're you going?"

"Pee. I must go pee"

"Pee? God that so ruined my mood"

"You asked!" Naruto yelled on his way to bathroom.

* * *

**I hate when this happens, already in bed but have to go to pee -.-**


	27. Trick

**(X Enjoy**

* * *

"Sasuke, you wanna taste these cookies I made?"

"I don't like sweets"

"But I work hard on these, won't you take at least one?"

"Naruto, those are dominos, you can get those from Wallmart"

"Okay I did buy them but I can't eat them all myself so just take one!"

"I guess I can take one, at least that will get you to shut up"

Mums mums mum-_'Wait for it...'_

"What the hell! EEW I'm gonna throw up!"

Sasuke ran to bathroom and Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass out. When Sasuke came back, and saw Naruto still laughing, he put two and two together.

"It was you! What the fuck did you do to those cookies?"

It took a moment from Naruto to calm down so he could speak.

"I filled them with toothpaste!"

"You what? You're so DEAD!" Naruto ran for his life. And when Sasuke finally caught him... Well, let's just say you're happy you weren't there.

* * *

**Eh... Review =)**


	28. Diary II

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favs, they really make me wanna write more =)  
Naruto's diary this time**

* * *

Dear Diary

You know that I have been going out with Sasuke for a while now, but there are still things that keep bugging me… Sasuke spent the night at my place and at the morning, it happened again. What happened you ask, I'll tell you; his friggin' hair happened. I mean hell, he used bathroom for 25 mins! And I'm out of hair gel again! Okay, so this is something that happens every time, every morning. But this morning it was worse.

You see our genius Uchiha really ain't that genius. Only _after_ he got from bathroom from making his hair stick in right position, he put his friggin' clothes on. Yep, he is just that stupid. Of course it messed up his hair and I had to wait _another_ 25 mins. I tell you Sakura-chan was really angry when we finally made it to the training grounds...

* * *

**I'm going on a holiday for 7days, a school trip actually, but I'll try to update anyway. Try. I don't promise anything.**


	29. Taste

**Hiih heh heh XD**

* * *

"Hey look Naruto, this book says there's sugar in sperm" Kiba pointed at his science book.

"Really? But it doesn't taste sweet"

"I know, I doesn't. So weird..." Now Kiba's boyfriend Shino, and Sasuke joined them.

"So what are you two thinking with so serious faces?" Shino asked.

"Kiba's book says there's sugar in sperm but-"

"But it doesn't taste sweet at all. I mean why is that?"

"Eh? I'm a little disturbed you talk about _that_ so openly in the class, right Sasuke?"

"Well it doesn't bother me 'cause..." Sasuke stood up-

"'Cause?"

"I'm sexy and I know it" –and started dancing. The others were left confused, was it because of the mysterious taste of sperm or the sight of Sasuke dancing, only God knows.

* * *

**Weird wasn't it? x3**


	30. Morning

**Eh I don't really know what to say about this one =D Enjoy anyway**

* * *

Minato's POV:

Awful morning it's been I tell you. First I have to wake up too early for the noise of my wife blowing her hair after shower. Then, when I know I will have to cycle to work, I notice it's raining like no tomorrow. And like that wasn't enough, I slipped over on the clothes on our bedroom floor. My butt hurt like hell but I still managed to go to kitchen to get breakfast. There, I saw my son. That is the most awful thing in this whole damn day. I know it pisses him of that I'm not hundred percent okay with him being gay and with Sasuke and stuff, but I have tried to act all cool about it. And this is what I get? Naruto was eating his morning ramen, wearing a shirt with text _'I lick the dick, so I make the rules'_. That is just too much for every boy's father. So I said:

"Go. Change. That. Shirt. _Now Naruto_."

And thank God he did. I'm sure he hates me even more now. But it was still worth it. I'm glad every morning isn't like this one...

* * *

**Yeaah it's over now you can relax. This chapter I meant, I will still update this story of course, if you guys just keep reading =D**


	31. Random

**A little warning here. (Lazy enough not to write it though) ;P Rated M (-there it is?)**

* * *

Naruto was asleep. He didn't wake up but he suddenly felt hot. Sheets were tagging to his skin and his breath was getting louder. He started waking up little by little and all the time he felt hotter and hotter. His mouth let out silent moans. At some point Naruto realized he was hard. And someone was making him hard. That certain someone was deep throathing him now. That's when Naruto fully awakened and his eyes shot open.

"What the..?"

Naruto kicked the sheets off of him and between his legs were a raven head sucking his dick. Bastard acted like he didn't even notice Naruto was awake now.

"Sasuke what the ah hell are do-ah doing?"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head off of Naruto delicious cock."Sucking your dick?" Aaand continued sucking.

Naruto stared mouth open for few secs. Then he laid down on his back and enjoyed this random morning blowjob.

* * *

**This was sooo random =D**


	32. Grocery

**This was fun to write X) Enjoy**

* * *

"Ne Sasuke, I'll go get the ramen!" Naruto and Sasuke were on grocery shopping. Naruto left Sasuke's hand and left for his ramen.

"I should try this one and oh! There's my favourite. Ramen I love you!" When Naruto had finally filled his shopping bag with ramen enough for months (except for Naruto that would only last few days) he left to find Sasuke. Naruto didn't find him from bred or fish shelves, not from milk shelf neither. Now he started panicking.

'Omg I lost him. No no no no NO! What if he left without me? I don't have the money to buy all this ramen and I really need them!'

Now he was running all around the shop looking for Sasuke. No sight of him. Naruto even checked toys department.

"ACH!"

Naruto had felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw-

"SASUKE!"

Naruto hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Sasuke I love you so much don't ever leave me again"

"Leave you? I was just getting tomatoes from vegetable section."

"Eh?"

Of course Naruto should have remembered how much Sasuke likes tomatoes!

* * *

**:3 Review :3**


	33. Horoscope

**I found this horoscope from Facebook, I think it suits them X)**

* * *

"Sasuke do you know your Meme horoscope?"

"Meme horoscope? You mean those stickmen with different kind of heads?"

"Yep. So do you?"

"No, but I think you know and I also think you wanna tell me mine, even when I'm obviously not interested"

"Wow, this horoscope is good!"

"Hn."

"This says your Meme would be Angry meme"

"Hn. Well what's yours then?"

"Me? I'm the Winner!"

"..."

* * *

**I would also be Angry like Sasuke =D Sorry it's short =/**


	34. New

**Humorish shit again, Enjoy =D**

* * *

"Naruto what are we doing?"

"Sshh!" Naruto led Kiba in his and Sasuke's home. They hide behind the sofa in the living room.

"See, Sasuke is using vacuum cleaner over there" Naruto whispered and pointed towards kitchen. "I do this every time I see him using it"

"Do what?"

"This" Naruto grinned and pulled out the plug. The noise in the kitchen went away.

"Not again! I fucking hate this piece of crap! Work you stupid thing!" They heard Sasuke kicking it. Naruto put the plug back in.

"Well thank you!" Sasuke sighed and continued, until Naruto pulled out the plug again.

"Aaargh! I'm gonna seriously throw you out of the window some day! Work you shit, work!"

Naruto and Kiba had their hands on their mouths so they wouldn't laugh out loud. In the evening Sasuke told Naruto for the millionth time that they should buy a new vacuum cleaner.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke! x)**


	35. Sleepy

**... I'm sleepy...**

* * *

"...So then I went to library like I told you earlier I would and there I-"

"Uughghghhhsshhh uughghghhhsshhh…"

"Sasuke, are you SNORING?"

"Wha-what?"

"You fell asleep!"

"I did...not..."

"Oh yeah? You were snoring just for fun, ne?"

"Hn..."

"I'm trying to talk to you asshole, don't start sleeping again!"

"Naruto I had a busy day, I swear I have never been this tired and I couldn't care less of whatever you were talking about so let's just get to sleep, okay?"

"Bastard how can you not be interested in my stuff?"

"Narutoooooooooooo..."

"Hnmp! Only this time teme! I'll tell it to you in the morning"

"Can't wait till then..."

"Did you say something bastard?"

"Good night honey" *Kiss*

"Night Sas'ke"

* * *

**...Off to sleep now -.- I just got home from our capital and the flight was tiring**


	36. Savior

**I have slept the whole day and barely stayed awake enough to write this =/**

* * *

Team seven were on a mission. They had stopped proceeding for night and everyone was now sleeping in their rooms. Everyone except Sasuke. He had lain on his mattress for two hours staring at the wall. The little black spot was enough to keep our ninja awake even when he was really tired because of the tiring mission. Sasuke couldn't let the spider escape and attack him, now could he?

'I have to take the control of myself now! If I close my eyes for one second, it will still be there right? Okay, here I go...'

Gone! Sasuke had closed his eyes really just for a second but the spider was already gone. Poor Sasuke started panic. He began sweating. There's no way he could sleep in there now!

Sasuke got to his feet and stared at the floor. He didn't see the spider anywhere so he run to the door and exit the room quick like a lightning. He thanked God he was a ninja.

At hallway he took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. In the hallway Sasuke tried to remember witch room was Naruto's. He had to sleep somewhere and Naruto already knew about his spider phobia so he was the best option.

As he went to Naruto's door and peeked in, Sasuke saw his best friend snoring peacefully. Sasuke closed the door and laid beside Naruto quietly so he didn't wake him up.

In the morning when Naruto asked what the hell Sasuke was doing in his bed, Sasuke needed to say only one word:

"...spider..."

Naruto could have make fun of Sasuke, but he isn't an asshole so instead, he embraced Sasuke from back and they slept like that a little more.

* * *

**A fluffy sweet one, I'm going back to sleep now =D**


	37. Cheat

**This is how I always imagined Naruto during tests. Enjoy =D**

* * *

Naruto's POV

Okay Naruto, this is just an easy maths test, you can do it! Nooo I can't do this! Why the hell didn't I listen when Sasuke taught me these things? Hmmn.. What was I doing then..? I probably was thinking of ramen... or just checking Sasuke out. Yep. Definitely those two. But that won't help me with this! I don't understand any of this, is this even supposed to be possible? The teacher just wants me to suffer, that devil...

Okay okay I'll try to do this!...Erm...I could just peek from Kiba, he sits next to me.. But Kiba is as bad at maths as I am, who else is sitting near? Shikamaru? Yosh! Right in front of me! Teacher won't see now, first one is 24%...

"Naruto! You know cheating is forbidden. Get your stuff and exit the room immediately."

Whaaaaaat! How did she notice? Yrgh... Up and out I go, like I have a choice in this. It feels like someone is killing me with their eyes. I turn back and see Sasuke. He's still doing his test like everybody else but he stares at me with Uchiha glare. I better run.

* * *

**Poor Naruto =D**


	38. Punishment

**Have fun reading this and I'll be happy =)**

* * *

"Naruto you swore on your life you would do this if you ever cheated on a test again"

Sasuke had heard teacher's words to Naruto at latest math test. He and Naruto had a deal to stop Naruto from cheating. Apparently, it didn't work.

"But Sasuke I had forgotten about our deal! If I had remembered I would never have cheated!"

"Promise is a promise. You remembered or not, you cheated anyway. And now your gonna get your punishment"

Sasuke held a short black maid outfit to Naruto.

"I am NOT putting on a DRESS Sasuke"

"You are"

"Nah-ah"

"Yah-ha"

"Can't make me!"

Sasuke jumped on Naruto and ripped the clothes off of him. Then he forced Naruto in the dress. Sasuke though the dress was perfect on Naruto. It was so short you could see the bottom of Naruto's butt and cute blue bows matched with Naruto's eyes.

But wearing the dress wasn't all there was in the deal. Naruto would also have to go downstairs and talk to Sasuke's mom looking like that. Naruto couldn't tell why he really was wearing it, but anything else would do.

"Get going"

"Shut up! You think I like walking around in this?"

"I like watching you walking in that"

"Pervert"

Naruto went downstairs and was immediately seen by Mikoto. Sasuke stayed hiding so he could still hear everything but not be seen.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Erm... yes, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure..."

Naruto didn't have to fake the blush on his cheeks as he asked:

"Do you think Sasuke would like me wearing this? I think he might have a maid fetish"

"Eh? W-well you do look cute in it if that's what you're worried about..."

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear!"

Naruto run back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke came in right after him.

"Naruto why the hell did you say that to my mom?"

"_You _made me wear _this_ so IN YOUR FACE asshole!"

* * *

**I thought I could write about what Sasuke makes Naruto do when that happens =) I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow but we'll see :)**


	39. Night

**I'm happy I had the time to write this. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Sasuke sighed. It was 4am and Naruto had kicked him on to the side of the bed. This was like fifth time this night. Sasuke took Naruto's legs in his hands and threw them on the other side. He heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep. Sasuke just turned side and tried to get back to sleep.

Then he felt as bed sifted. He felt Naruto coming closer to him. Sasuke sighed again and turned around, ready to push Naruto back on his own side. What he didn't expect, was that Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's chest and his legs trapped Sasuke's waist.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly still asleep.

"Dobe" Sasuke smiled lightly and let his own hands find their way around his boyfriend. Naruto was a terrible sleeper, but once he was cuddling, Sasuke knew he wouldn't let go.

* * *

**I love sweet ones x3**


	40. Flu

**Just... just read it and comment then**

**(This is a phone conversation)**

* * *

"Hi Naruto"

"Hi…"

"Are you sick, you don't sound too well?"

"Yeah I have flu"

"You wanna come over and lay on my cock so I can take care of you?"

"God Sasuke, you only have one thing in your mind don't you? I said I'm sick"

"I meant couch, couch! Autocorrect you see..."

"Sasuke, even I'm not that stupid... We're talking not texting"

"Shit... You still wanna come?"

"To do which one?"

"You can decide"

"I like the first one better"

"But you said you're sick?"

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't 'sit on your cock' or how you put it"

"And you call me a pervert" *smirk*

"I'll see you in ten, bye"

* * *

**Thanks for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Helps me to keep up with writing =)**


	41. Confusing

**I can so imagine this happening... XD**

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I decided earlier today that I would go visit Naruto. So I went to his house. The door was open so I let myself in. Naruto's room is upstairs so I went the stairs. Behind Naruto's door I heard a voice which sounded like vacuum cleaner. First time I have heard Dobe cleaning... So I grabbed the handle and opened the door. And what I saw was definitely not cleaning.

"Naruto what. The. Hell. Are. You doing?"

I'll just let the Dobe explain it. I have no idea why would something do... _that..._

"Eeh? Sasuke! Wh- why-why are you here?"

I clicked the vacuum cleaner off. Naruto had his _friggin p*nis inside of the tube!_

"I guess you have an explanation for this?"

Yes, that was a question. I have never been this confused in my whole life.

"Well I found this website and... yeah well someone had written about... _this_ and I thought I wanted to try it so"

"Okay so if I pretend to believe your story" I climbed on the bed next to him "could I still leave my naked boyfriend with his problem to his right hand because he is so _fucking stupid_?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid teme! Beside it worked, I'm hard right?"

"That just proves you're usuratonkachi"

God how simple can person be. But I guess that's expected from a dobe like Naruto... But as I'm thinking this, I already started sucking him off...

* * *

**Teeeeeell me what you thought of it =)**


	42. Cuddling

**This is just Naruto telling about Sasuke. I personally think there's nothing wrong with cuddling. Enjoy C=**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

I'm gonna reveal a big secret to you guys. I have to tell this quickly before Sasuke comes to bed. This might be hard to believe, but it's true. Okay, here it comes. Ready?

Sasuke likes to cuddle. A lot.

He's like a lovesick school girl every friggin night. And during the days. Plus the times after we have sex.

Which is often.

Back to the point.

So he likes to cuddle. Okay, yes, I like it too. I mean, it's nice to feel loved and be in his arms but too much is just too much. Like at evenings, half an hour would be enough if you ask me but he holds me truth the whole time we spend in bed. Did you think I could get to eat my breakfast without him around my neck? Or brush my teeth? Watch television? If you did, you were terrible wrong. Thank God he doesn't follow me to bathroom when I have to pee! Kiba also teases me about this a lot. He calls _me _lovesick when it's actually Sasuke who's being clingy here! But don't get me wrong. I love Sasuke very much and I like how he shows attention to me but I'm a guy for God's sake! I like my own space. Oh, Sasuke comes. And don't tell him I told this to you!

"Who are you talking to dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe teme! And I won't tell ya because now I'm angry with you." I may have been pouting now...

"Just shut up and hug me" Aagh Here we go again...

* * *

**btw I just noticed the new kind of review button... =D**


	43. Winning

**I think I'm starting to like writing in their POVs... Enjoy =)**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

"I won. Oh my God I actually won! HA!" I yelled as I saved Sasuke from drowning. I had challenged Sasuke for a swimming challenge without knowing he can't swim. And the idiot accepted! So when I got to the finish line I saw Sasuke nowhere. That's when I went for saving him.

"Hn"

"I beat your ass! Haha! I won! I won! I won! I won!" Finally something I do better than Sasuke!

"Yeah you won I got it" And Sasuke didn't like it at all of course.

"I won Sasuke Uchiha! The not-so-perfect-after-all Uchiha!"

"Shut up already"

"I WON YAHUUUU!"

"Shut up Naruto!" He looks like he's gonna cry!

"Aaaw. You gonna cry 'cause youlose?"

"Shut up..."

"H-hey! Really, don't cry! I was just teasing ya dude!" Omg...

"The one time you beat me at something and you make it sound like I suck..." I made him feel bad...

"Sasuke don't cry-"

"I'm NOT crying!" He said while wiping off the tears.

"Mmm is that so...? But you know you almost drowned so you actually do suck at swimming"

"..." I hugged Sasuke. He looks so damn cute when he's fighting back the tears.

"Why did you accept the challenge when you knew you can't swim?"

"I didn't wanna look bad" Sasuke said resting his head on my neck.

"You look worse after losing and crying to my shoulder than you would have looked if ya just told me you can't swim, ya know...But that's okay. I will always save you if you're drowning again"

"Hn" Sasuke put his hands around my back and we staid like that for a little longer.

* * *

**I think Sasuke can swim, but this needed him not be able to so sorry about that. I hope it was still good =D**


	44. Beauty

**This is Naruto's POV again. This one is weird and random, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

-Naruto always complains how my stuff takes too much pace in bathroom. There is only two shelves in there and they are both full of my beauty products, hair stuff and deodorants, and toothbrush and –paste. Naruto only has his teeth brush there. He even uses my teeth paste and I don't even think he uses deodorant. But what can I do when I don't look so damn fabulous without makeup, hair gel and stuff like he does? He's a natural beauty. Naruto does often call me beautiful and says I wouldn't need that much stuff but I do need them. All of them. My mascaras, eye liners, powders, nail polishes, hair gels and hair sprays... I don't see how everyone doesn't need them?-

Did you just read this shit? This is part of Sasuke's diary. I suddenly realised how gay he really is. I guess I should be happy he doesn't use lip gloss...

* * *

**I mean I'm really **_**really**_** sorry.**

**Btw my studies in primary ****school are finally over! From now on I can always chose which school I wanna go to :)**


	45. Purple

**No POVs this time =)**

* * *

Sasuke was walking in the woods near the training grounds. Then he spotted Naruto sitting there alone.

"Hey Naruto. What're you doing?"

"Hmymm mammuske mi fmoumm mloummbemmys"

"Could you not talk with food in your mouth?"

Gulp "Hey Sasuke. I found blueberries!"

"I can see that dobe"

"You want some teme?"

"Heh"

"? What're you laughing at?"

"You tongue looks funny. It's blue"

"Of course it is. I ate blueberries silly"

"...Wanna make purple?"

"Ha?"

Sasuke brought Naruto mouth to his and kissed him. His tongue asked for entrance and Naruto happily opened his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a minute or so Naruto give in and melt for the kiss. When they finally separated Sasuke asked with his tongue out:

"Is mine purple now?"

"So that's what you meant... But no it's not. It's a little blue though"

"I guess that wasn't just enough then" And he kissed Naruto again. Only longer this time.

* * *

**I will have to start my summer job day after tomorrow, which means I can't update for almost two weeks. I have to go to another city and I can't take my laptop with me there. I hope all of you who have summer holidays now enjoy your summer. =)**


	46. Busy

**Yay, I found out a way to update and write on my ipad :3 working has been fun and now I can even write! Lovely summer ~( ^^)~**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke. How 'bout another round?"

"We already had six 'another rounds' Naruto..."

"What? You saying you don't want to anymore?"

"I'm saying I'm so tired I think it's impossible to get it up anymore"

"But I'm already hard"

"...Dobe I'm too tired, let me sleep"

Naruto climbed over Sasuke and began to kiss his neck.

"Seriously Naruto lay off me"

"...Will you give me a blow job then?"

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope"

"Sigh fine..."

Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the matress and put his head between Naruto's legs. Naruto hadn't been joking when he had said he was hard again. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's cock. He led out an tired yawn and then put the thing in his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were tired too so he closed them still sucking on his boyfriend's hard on.

"Sasuke would you go a little faster?...Hey why did you stop I'm not yet-"

Naruto looked down and noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep! His dick still in his mouth!

With a amused sigh Naruto took himself out of Sasuke and moved him so his head rested on a pillow. Then Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest and cuddled to him. Maybe he should have let him sleep on the daytime because they had a 'busy' night last night too. And the night before that night. And before that too and and...

* * *

**I don't know where the hell I got idea for this one :D**


	47. Attention

**Uuh I'm tired -7-**

Naruto sat alone at his living room watching football. He heard the door open and knew it was Sasuke coming from work.

"Hi honey"

Sasuke didn't answer but walked to naruto. He sat beside him. To Naruto he seemed a little restless but he was too into the game to ask if something was wrong. Sasuke signed and turned his head left and right.

"Open your legs Naruto"

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke wanted by that but he really wanted Sasuke not to start nagging so he did as he was told. Now that Naruto's legs were apart, Sasuke moved so he was sitting between Naruto's legs. He curled up against Naruto's chest and closed his eyes, breathing in the lovely smell of his boyfriend.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Watching the game with you"

"You don't even see the television sitting that way!"

"I'm not really interested in it anyway..." Sasuke said and moved his hand to Naruto's neck and started making a kiss mark.

"Sasuke you're not getting my attention. This is a really important game"

"Not even if I said I would let you top me?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Sasuke's plan worked well. TV was turned off and Sasuke's clothes long gone in few seconds as Naruto attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was getting fucked on that sofa for so long that Naruto totally missed the rest of the game. There were two things what Sasuke though Naruto gave too much attention to, 1. ramen and 2. football. At least he knew how to get Naruto forget the second one...

**Sorry this time it was narusasu, but only to help Sasuke get Naruto's attention back to him!**


	48. Picture

**Short one this time :)**

* * *

Kiba updates a picture he took earlier today of Naruto and Sasuke on facebook. He named the picture 'I hate to admit but they _both_ look cute in this'. Soon he saw first review.

Sasuke Uchiha: did you just call me cute?

Kiba Inuzuka: didn't you see the picture?

Itachi Uchiha: otouvo you do look cute kissing naruto on the cheek, i just hope not to see the kinda stuff you do at home...

Kiba Inuzuka: don't even tell me what you have to see there...

Itachi Uchiha: mature rated affections of love

Kiba Inuzuka: i said don't tell me!

Naruto Uzumaki: kiba you just had to put this here, ha? and itachi i just got _the talk_ from dad because he saw your comment!1

Kiba Inuzuka: poor guy... But no i'm not sorry ;P

* * *

**Hmm hehe ^~^**


	49. Hint

**Sorry guys, I've ended my summer work earlier this week but I've been busy doing nothing as I'm on my holiday now. =) **

**I have been working on a sasunaru story, were Sasuke is a prince and Naruto is 'forced' to marry him but they fall in love. It's a multi chapter story and I hope you would go and read it =)**

**But enjoy this for now =D**

* * *

Itachi was driving Sasuke and Naruto from school. They arrived to Naruto's home. Naruto started to get out of the car.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure Sasuke! What did you plan we'd do?"

"I'll give you a hint: it involves pillows and blankets..."

"OMG! Are we gonna BUILD A FORT? Sasuke that's the best idea you have ever had! I can hardly wait till then, I'll see at five! Bye!"

Naruto waived as he ran to his home being very excited.

"Sooo... You gonna build a fort, huh?" Itachi said smirking.

"Shut up..."

* * *

**=D Thanks for all the reviews!**


	50. Trolling

**I'm having problems with my wifi... =/ It wouldn't let me update, took hours to manage!**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking hand in hand in the streets of Konoha. They were walking past a shop when Naruto got a fun idea.

"Sasuke! I have never seen as handsome man!"

"Ha? Where?" Sasuke turned his head in every direction. He tried to see the guy.

"Not there idiot! On your left!"

"Left? But there's just a mirror... Aww, you mean me?"

"You? Hah, I was talking about myself but you aren't that bad looking neither..."

"Usuratonkachi"

"He hee"

* * *

**Review 8)**


	51. Care

**I hope you can understand what I meant. :3**

* * *

**:They are on a mission, it's late at night.**

* * *

*Kick*

"Pssst! Sasuke move"

-Doesn't move-

*Kick*

"Move your butt so I fit in there"

"Ahmmööhmm..."

-Turns side-

"Mmmmm"

"Sasuke!... Fine, I'll sleep next to Sakura-chan then."

-Craps Naruto's hand-

"Get in here."

*Grins and cuddles to Sasuke*

* * *

**I like it when they are cute and cuddling :3**


	52. Points

**Thank you for all your loves! Sorry that there's no Sasuke in this =(**

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki family were eating dinner.

"So how was school today?" Kushina asked his son.

"We had a surprise test today" Naruto answered not taking his eyes off the food.

"And?"

"I was really surprised."

Minato rolled his eyes.

"Your mother meant 'how did it go?'"

"Nnnn the usual..."

"And what is that?" Minato was getting impatient.

"2 points..."

"Of what?" You could hear the anger in his voice.

"Of twenty..."

"Naruto... Well what were the things that you knew?" His mom didn't sound too happy neither.

"One point was from guessing right and other was... it was... No sorry I said wrong, I only got one point."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**This was hard to write and I still can't say if it had an ending at all... Sorry guys...**


	53. Rhythm

**I don't own Naruto or OhMiPod =PPP**

* * *

Sasuke was visiting Naruto. They were just making out on Naruto's bed when his mom called him from downstairs.

"Naruto! Here's a packet for you!"

"Who's it from?" Naruto yelled back.

"It doesn't say! It looks like a packet from internet, have you ordered something?"

'Omg it's _that!_'

"Stop yelling, I'll come get it!"

Naruto left Sasuke on the bed and ran down the stairs.

"Honey I've told you million times not to run on the stairs. You'll someday really hurt yourself and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

Naruto took the packet and went back to his room. There he put it on his table and jumped back on the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him like he was waiting for something.

"You're not gonna open it?"

"Nope."

"Why? Don't you wanna know what it is?"

"I know what it is."

"So why don't you open it?"

"Not when you are here."

Naruto blushed a little. Now Sasuke was really getting interested of the content of this mysterious packet.

"Open it."

"No."

"Fine. I'll open it then."

"What? No!"

Sasuke took the packet and opened it.

"Sasuke give it to me!"

"Wait, I wanna see what it is."

Naruto tried to get the packet out of Sasuke's hands but Sasuke still managed to read the text on the wraps.

"Oh..."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

Naruto's face was so red that someone would even think it was on fire.

"So this is what you ordered; 'OhMiPod is a wireless music driven vibrator. When it's connected to any mp3 player, the vibe will pulsate to the music giving you a unique dual sensory experience with ultimate freedom of moving and motion.'"

Sasuke read the text with a smug look on his face.

"I didn't know you were in to this stuff."

Naruto had never been this embarrassed in his entire life. He couldn't speak a word. He knew that Sasuke would think he's soooo weird!

Sasuke did think it was weird, but it was also hell of a sexy though. What thought? The thought of Naruto using this OhMiPod of course!

"I wanna see you use it."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way."

"NO! Besides, my mom and dad are both home!"

Sasuke thought for a second.

"There's no one at my place. Let's go!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's over night back and stuffed the OhMiPod in it. He took Naruto's hand and told the protesting Naruto that he could text his mom on their way there.

* * *

**I really took that text from the web site that sells those (OhMiPods). If you're interested just type 'ohmipod' on google! =DD**


	54. Cat

**My wifi is down, it sucks! I had to write this on my ipad and writing with ipad takes a lot of time... I may get wifi to my laptop on wednesday, I really hope I get it then...**

****Naruto kissed his way up Sasuke's body. He kissed his belly and licked on Sasuke's both nibbles. He sucked on his neck so he left a clear mark on his lover. They had just had an amazing fuck and now Naruto was setting up the mood for the second round.

Sasuke was out of breath. As Naruto's tongue was all over him Sasuke let out moans that would give any gay guy a boner.

Naruto was one of those guys of course. He was so hot for Sasuke right now. He closed his eyes to feel even more of Sasuke. Naruto's lips found Sasuke's and they kissed long and hard. Then Naruto opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. But he didn't expect to see _that _next to him.

"Mew."

"Sasuke isn't that Itachi's cat?"

Sasuke looked at his side.

"Oh yeah, it is."

"Did ITACHI'S CAT just see us having SEX?" Naruto yelled. Then they heard the door opening.

"Did I just hear my name? Hey, you found my cat! I have looked for him everywhere." Itachi walked to the bed and took his cat. "Okay, you can continue now." He said as he took his leave with his cat.

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke's Niisan had just walked in on them and acted like it was nothing!

"Ymm, wanna go shower?" Sasuke asked a little awkward.

"Yeah..."

**Ipad doesn't have spell correction so I'm sorry if there's lot of mistakes...**


	55. Genius

**I got my wifi back! I'll try to wake up tomorrow before 12am to write these and my prince =DD**

* * *

"Sasuke there's something I've always wanted to know."

"What is it?"

"Sometimes you see these pictures of airplanes and helicopters flying, right?"

"Right. So?"

"Well I've always wanted to know who the hell takes those pictures?"

"Seriously dope?"

"What teme?"

"How can you not know something like that?"

"Well do _you_ know who takes those?"

"Of course I do."

"Well who?"

"I don't have to tell it to you."

"Aha! So don't know!"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"If you knew you would have told me which means you don't know it neither!"

"Your logic sucks dope."

"Don't call me that bastard!"

* * *

**This kinda thing happens to me quite often =DD**


	56. Glasses

**My friend saw my with my new glasses and she said I look different but she couldn't tell what it was =DD**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled and startled Sasuke who was studying next to him. And everyone else in that classroom.

"Uzumaki, remember your language!"

"Sorry sensei!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a whisper.

"You're wearing glasses!" Naruto whispered back as if it were a miracle.

"So? I always wear glasses when I study."

"Really? I've never noticed."

"That's because you never focus on lessons."

"Whatever. But you look hot with glasses btw." Naruto said with a wink and Sasuke sighed amused.

* * *

**They are so cuuuuuuuuute! On this holiday I've already read about 50 new fanfictions of them! I'm so happyyyyy~~**


	57. Tape

**In my own language duck tape is actually 'jesus tape' =DD**

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the house.

"Itachi where are you?"

"I'm in my room, stop yelling!"

Sasuke found his brother listening music, in his own room. _'Why didn't I look from here in the first place?'_

"Why didn't you just come here in the first place, you know I'm always here if I'm home."

"Yeah well anyways, do you know where we keep duck tape?"

"What do you need that for?"

"I just need it, can you please tell me where can I find it?"

"Not before you tell me what for."

"Just tell me."

"You tell me first."

"Yrgh, fine! I broke my bed and I need duck tape to keep it in one piece. Happy now?"

"Very. But tell me, does Naruto have something to do with your broken bed?"

"Shut up! Now where's the duck tape?"

"Truth to be told, I don't know." Itachi said with a satisfied smirk.

"Bastard..."

* * *

**I hope you have as good time reading these as I have writing these =DD**


	58. Distance

**Have you noticed that when you start laughing like 'hohohohhoho' you actually start laughing at how stupid you sound? =D Okay I know, this was totally pointless, I know.**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto saw his love walking down the street. Naruto had been on a long mission and Sasuke and he hadn't seen each other in almost three weeks. Naruto ran to Sasuke's arms and held tight. Sasuke rest his head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. He had missed his boyfriend. People walked by but they just stand there, enjoying seeing the other again. When it started to snow, Sasuke lifted his head and pressed his lips to Naruto's. "I love you"

"I love you more."

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews!**


	59. Shoes

**I'm sorry I'm not updating everyday but I like to take my holiday as doing only what I feel like to do at the moment. Btw, I wrote this when we were on the ship.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking hand in hand in a shopping street. Suddenly Naruto pulled Sasuke roughly to one of the stores' window.

"I have always wanted those shoes!" He pointed at the orange sneakers.

"Why haven't you bought them then?" Sasuke asked him.

"I don't have the money for them. They are so expensive." Naruto said looking sadly at the shoes. Then he was pulled inside the shop by the hand he was holding.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke walked to one of the workers. "Can we try on those orange sneakers in the window display?" Size 40, please."

The worker girl smiled and walked off to get the shoes.

"Why did you ask for size 40? You wear 4?"

"They're not for me, they are for you."

"But I said I didn't-"

"I'll buy them for you."

"Eh? You don't have to you know..."

"I know I don't have to, I just want to. Think of it as an early Christmas present." Sasuke said and then he kissed Naruto.

"Here are the-Oh." The worker girl came back and handed the shoes for Naruto with a blush on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and as always, please review**


	60. Supahero

**Probably most of you hate these things on Facebook that says 'do if you're bored' but I find them quite interesting, as I learn more of the person who's doing them. So now here's one made by Naruto!**

* * *

*Le Facebook*

Do this if you're bored!

**You at this moment:**

What kinda pants you have?- Orange ones of course! =DD  
Are you wearing jewelry?- My necklace, I never take it of  
Your hair color?-Blooond  
Your eye color?-Blue. Like ocean blue, I think

**Love:**

Dating?-Yeeees ;)  
Last time you slept next to someone?-Couple of hours ago  
Does someone have a crush on you?-I think it's more than just a crush ;P  
Honestly, what do you want right now?-Ramen. LOTS OF RAMEN.

**Random:**

Where will you be after two hours?-Mmmm hanging out with friends maybe  
You planning to move?-I just moved in with Sasuke so I think not ;P  
What you gonna do tomorrow?-I'll go for a mission for few days  
Who was the last person to call you?-Baachan called me to yell at me =(((((=D  
Last received text message?-'No I won't buy you ramen! Eat something healthy!' I guess you know who it was from :/  
Do you have million phone numbers?-Almost =D  
How's your hair?-sexy as always ;D kidding, it's normal I guess

**Phone:**

What kind?-Cheap kind =D  
Ringtone?-Which doctor!  
Backround?-Sasuke ;3  
Text or call?-Caaall  
Who's the last person you called?-Kiba..I think... or Sakura  
Texted?-Sasuke, I asked him to buy me ramen but he didn't =(

**Music:**

Do you listen music on your PC?-Hell yes!  
Do you own iPod or MP3-player?-I do! Thanks to Iruka! =))) Awesome present!  
Do you listen to music every day?-Almost every day, I at least sing every single fucking day =)))  
What are you listening now?-From Sarah with love :/ =D  
Why that?-Because this is Sasuke's playlist

**Why?**

Were you sad last time you were?-My goldfish died =((( I miss you Supahero!  
Did you cry last time you did?-FOR SUPAHERO!  
Are you doing this?-I didn't have anything better to do?

**What?**

What is your favourite fruit?-RAMEN!  
What are you gonna do after this?-I really wanna eat ramen now...  
What's your favourite season?-I like spring =))

**People:**

Who can always make you smile?-Kiba and Sasuke, actually all of my friends!  
Who's the funniest?-Kiba! And if he's jokes aren't funny I can always at least laugh at his stupidity! =DD  
Who really trusts you?-I guess everyone can trust me? =/  
Who do you miss?-SUPAHERO =((((

No likes 6 Comments:

Kiba Inuzuka: What the fuck Naruto! I'm not stupid!

Kakashi Hatake: Naruto ramen is not fruit...

Sakura Haruno: I'm so sry to hear Supahero died =((

Sasuke Uchiha: Who said you could touch my playlist?

Tsunade: Were the hell is that assignment? And don't call me that you brat!

Naruto Uzumaki: Everyone is mean except Sakura-chan =(

* * *

**I'm sry if you hated it (And I'm surprised if someone actually read it!)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HATED IT so I won't write this kinda things ever again =)**


	61. Shave

**This story has now more than 100 reviews! Awesome!**

**There also has been people asking me for drabbles, I'm going to write them but I first publish these what I have on my iPad coz right now I can't use my computer**

* * *

Peep peep. Peep peep.

"Hallou?"

"Naruto can you do something with me? How 'bout we go to arcade? What do ya say man?" Naruto heard Kiba saying on the line.

"Yeah okay why not, just have to finish something so we'll meet there in an hour?"

"Sure. What do you have to finish?"

"Just something."

"Tell me!" Naruto was sure Kiba was smirking now. Kiba continued:

"If you don't tell me I'll just think you were doing something dirty. Did I call at _bad time_?" Naruto was imagining Kiba winking at him while he said that.

"No I'm just shaving you pervert..."

"Shaving? You can finish that anytime dude."

"I can't leave my public hair half shaved!"

"What the? Why are you shaving _that_?"

"In case of an unexpected blow job of course."

"...I'll just see you later then..."

* * *

**I hope you didn't find this too weird =DD**


	62. Sleep

**I'm going on a shopping trip ft. mi mom and granny for 5 days, and I'm gonna write today as much as I can so I can update this while being all over driving around and shopping =)**

* * *

It was 11pm and Naruto and Sasuke were already in bed. Naruto had tried to fall as sleep but for some unknown reason he couldn't have managed to do so.

Naruto looked around to room. It was dark, door was closed and so were curtains which covered the window. Beside him on the double bed was his love, sleeping peacefully. Blanket had fallen of off his chest and his pale skin was beautiful. It would be a shame to wake him up but Naruto was really getting tired of being tired but not falling as sleep.

Naruto tried to gently poke Sasuke's chest, just to know if he would get a reaction from him.

Since Sasuke continued his sleep, Naruto was left with no choice than to talk out loud.

"Sasuke, I can't sleep. Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stirred and slowly opened one eye. He looked around the dark room but couldn't really see Naruto.

"Sasuke I really can't sleep."

Sasuke now heard Naruto's voice clearly but was too tired to answer him so he just pushed Naruto back on his back and lowered himself down on Naruto.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to do something. After he was pretty sure Sasuke had fallen asleep again he started getting desperate. He couldn't get any help from Sasuke and now Sasuke was even sleeping _on_ him!

Naruto had no other choice than either push Sasuke of off him or try to wake him up. And Naruto already tried to second one so he went with the first one.

He kicked Sasuke on the side and with a grunt Sasuke moved off of Naruto and to his side, not even waking up.

"Sasuke wake up!" Nothing.

"Sasuke!" Still nothing.

"SASUKE YOU MOTHER FUCKER WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasuke practically jumped ten feet up and landed on the floor next to the bed.

"Naruto what the hell are you yelling at?" Sasuke said sleepily as he climbed back under the covers.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here." Sasuke said motioning Naruto to come under his arm. Naruto snuggled to Sasuke who held him tight. Soon Naruto heard Sasuke snoring, but he still couldn't get sleep. Sigh. Looks like this was going to be a looong night...

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Next chapter is a request, finally ;)**


	63. Smexy I

**This drabble was requested by Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, so here you go dear! =)**

* * *

Kushina went upstairs and held her ear on her son's door.

"Aah Sasuke right there! Oh god that's good!"

'I knew it! They are doing it!'

"Harder! AAH! Sasuke! So good..."

'I gotta see this!' She thought and opened the door. She saw her son and his boyfriend freeze. There were no covers on them so Kushina saw very clearly what was going on.

"M-mom what the hell!"

Both of the boys were totally naked and covered in sweat. They both had heavy breathing and their faces were on fire. Naruto was lying on his back and Sasuke still had his thing in Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! So smexy! Please continue!"

Naruto's face went pale. And so did Sasuke's.

"Please, Mrs. Uzumaki, could you leave the room? _Please?_"

Kushina pouted but left the room anyhow. But what boys didn't know, was that Kushina had left a hidden camera in the room. 'I can't wait till I see the material!' She walked away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Horrible and awesome mother at the same time, if you know what I mean ;D**

**If you guys have more requests just tell me =)**


	64. Bored

**I'm having so much fun! Hope you guys are enjoying your holidays too! (If you are on holiday of course)**

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

* * *

God I'm so bored! I've studied already two hours today, read a book and watched a movie… I'm not even hungry. I wonder what Naruto is doing right now… Hey wait a minute, why didn't I thing f this earlier? Where's my phone...

...God just answer already...

...Narutooo...

...If he now doesn't answer th-

"Hey Sasuke!" Finally!

"What took you so long?"

"I'm at the arcade so I didn't notice it was ringing. So why did ya call me?"

"I'm bored."

"Too bad, as I said I'm at the arcade with Kiba."

"Fuck Kiba, you should spend time with me."

"I'm not gonna lose my friends because you're bored Sasuke, call someone else."

"Hmp."

"Come on Sasuke! You can't be mad at me!"

"I'm not... mad..."

"So what? Jealous then?"

"Idiot, I just don't like that you choose Kiba over me..."

"Aaaaw well you know what? I'll come there after we're done here and I'll make it up to you, okay babe?"

"You better."

"Sigh... I love you."

"...I know you do..."

"And?"

"...I love you too..."

"That's a good boy! I'll see you then, bye!"

Urrrghhhh! God I'm soooo bored!

* * *

**This is probably how my friends feel every time they call me and I say I'm too busy being lazy so I can't hang out with them =D I just prefer to write and look all around internet to find inspiration than being with my friends, I mean, I see them at school but I can't write there! ='D**

**But I don't mean I'm antisocial or anything...**


	65. Dump

**My room is always like a dump, until my grandma comes, then I have to clean it up. She's scary...**

* * *

"Naruto… How can you live in this mess?"

Sasuke said with much of disgust in his voice as he walked in to his boyfriend's room.

"It's not that bad! I can easily walk to my bed, then to my wardrobe, and back out."

"Dobe... How do you even find your stuff in here?"

"Easily! I know where everything is!" Naruto answered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked with one brow up.

"Yap."

"Everything?"

"Yeah?" Naruto didn't know why Sasuke asked so many times.

"So you know where those CDs you borrowed from me are?"

"Aah those, well ymm you see..." Naruto said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sigh... Naruto you better find them! And I'm not going to come here again before you clean your room!" Sasuke said angrily as he got out of there.

"I'll find them okay! You don't need to glare at me like that... But I can still come at your place right?"

"Like hell you can. Clean. This. Dump."

"...God you sound like my mother..." Naruto said pouting.

*Glare*

"I'll clean it! And find your stuff! I promise!"

Naruto's room was cleaned in record time.

* * *

**It's raining in here, kinda depressing...**


	66. Smexy II

**This is second part to the smexy x)**

**I'm thinking of making a deviantart, I'll tell you guys if I can learn how to use it xD**

* * *

"_Aah! Oh God Sasukeh!"_

"_Naruto you're so tight… Ghnn…"_

"_Yhnn…I'm cumming!"_

"_Cum Naruto, scream my name!"_

"_Sasu-SASUKE!"_

"_Aah Naruto!"_

Bzzzzz

"Omg that was sooo hot! It was great idea to hide a camera in Naruto's room! God they are perfect and sooo sexy, right Mikoto! Mikoto?"

Mikoto had fainted because of her fangirl nosebleed.

* * *

'**Bzzzzz' sound is video tape ending**

**Sorry it's short**

**I wrote this in a hotel room**


	67. Hug

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

"Ahahaha"

"Stop laughing at me Sasuke!"

"You're so cute."

He hugged me.

"Don't call me cute when I'm angry at you!"

He hugged me tight.

"You're so beautiful."

"Baka Sasuke! Get off me you teme!"

He hugged me really tight.

"I love you dobe."

I'm sure the bastard was smiling. And all this because of a stupid maid outfit...


	68. Kitty

**As an apology I wrote a fluff =) I have had little problems with everything and and and... Yeah...**

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto purred between the kisses he was pressing to his boyfriend's neck.

"I wanna have another round..." He added and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Naruto I'm too tired."

"But I wanna-aa." Naruto whined and ran his hands on Sasuke's chest.

"Stop whining, I had a tiring day and we'll both have to wake up early on the morning."

"Sounds like a put-off. If you're too tired then let me top."

"Seriously Naruto, lay off." Sasuke said angrily and turned Naruto his back.

"You're not fair! Hmpp... I'm not sleepy."

Sasuke stayed quiet. Naruto knew he wasn't asleep yet and he wanted his attention.

"Sasuke I'm gonna harass you."

"Sigh... Naruto really-"

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you sing for me."

"Sing? What the hell?" Sasuke turned back to face Naruto just to see him being totally serious.

"Yeah, like a lullaby."

"You're not a baby Naruto." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"If you don't, I'm not going to sleep and if I don't sleep, that means you don't sleep neither!" Naruto said and crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and put his arms around Naruto's body. He then slowly moved his hand back and forth on Naruto's golden hair.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..." Sasuke sang and Naruto smiled as Sasuke tightened his arms around him.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr..." Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms like a little kitten.

* * *

**Thank you for keeping on supporting me! I love you guys!**


	69. Horny

**I made deviantart account, my name is Nanoyaoi (surprise surprise) go and check it out if you want. I have already posted something on there. =)**

**I was a little surprised too of how much people loved Sasuke singing kitty song xD**

* * *

_From Naruto_

_I'm sooo horny right now, can we meet up? ;)_

Kiba looked at his phone. He had never felt so disturbed in his life. Why on Earth would Naruto first tell him his horny, and then ask if they can hang out?

_From Naruto_

_OMG that was meant for sasuke!1_

Oh thank God! Kiba had almost thought Naruto wanted _him_ to help him with his '_problem'!_

_From Naruto_

_U ain't gonna believe this! I just send 'i'm soooo horny, can we meet?' to kiba when i meant it to u! I would still wanna have that fuck though ;)_

Okay, this was going too far! Kiba needed to answer Naruto this time, even if just to make this stop!

_From Kiba_

_U still got the wrong friggin' number!_

_From Naruto_

_! So embarrassing... D:_

_From Kiba_

_What if we just pretend this never happened?_

_From Naruto_

_Deal!1_

_From Naruto_

_Sasuke i'm so horny and __embarrased_ (it's a long story) so pleeeeease can we meet?

Kiba sighed. Naruto clearly wasn't ready for smart phones...

* * *

**Review Review Review**

**Thank yah~**


	70. Jizz

**70th! That's a big number =DDD thanks for all of you lovely people who have followed me this far and I hope lots of you will do so in the future too =))**

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto walked in and threw groceries on the table.

"What?" Sasuke asked from the living room where he was watching football.

"You are a truly horrible person." Naruto said angrily and crossed his arms.

"Hn. What did I do?"

"You called me." Naruto said and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto's attempt to glare at him only made Sasuke chuckle.

"Aah Yeah that, I forgot how people are not supposed to call their boyfriends... Pardon me." Sasuke said with sarcastic voice. Naruto only glared more.

"Teme! I forgot I had put a picture of you cumming to your caller ID and I almost jizzed in my pants when I saw it! Have you any idea how embarrassed I was?"

"What the hell Naruto! Why did you put that picture on there? Someone might see it! And hey! When the hell did you take it?"

"Yesterday, but that's not the point here."

"I don't care what's the point! Erase it!"

"What? I can't do that!"

"What, you're conna jizz every time I call you from now on?"

"Well... Okay fine, you won this time teme!"

"If you weren't such a dobe this wouldn't have happened! That must be the weirdest thing you've ever said to me!"

"But it's true!"

"THAT'S MAKES IT EVEN MORE WEIRD!"

* * *

**I love reviews =))**


	71. Pancakes

**God I only slept like 4 hours this night and I'm dead tired -.-**

* * *

"Gah!" Sasuke yelped when Naruto spooned him from behind. "N-naruto! You have to do that?"

"Surprise!"

"Stop grinning idiot! You made me spill my coffee, dobe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nee, Sasuke?"

"You don't sound sorry."

"Aaaw but I'm!" Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek quickly. "Nee nee! Would you make me pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah. Pancakes. Will you?"

"Why would I?"

"Umm I know! I'll pay you!"

"I don't want money."

"I meant like paying with my body, duh." Naruto said in matter-of-fact voice.

"Now I'm interested. What do you suggest?"

"Tonight, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Alright. You get your pancakes and I get BDSM." Sasuke's evil smirk got Naruto to regret ever promising what he just did.

"W-what is btd... umm what was it again?"

"BDSM. You'll find out soon enough, love." Yep. Naruto definitely regretted this.

* * *

**I love your reviews! :))))**


	72. Pinky

**I wrote a new chapter to My Prince too go and check that also x) Sorry for self promoting =D**

**Big thanks for All of my reviewers, you guys make this fic worth writing for!**

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGHH!"

"Shut up Naruto, I can't hear TV over your yelling."

"But I hit my pinky toe! It fucking HURTS! Aaaarrrrgggghh!"

"Sigh...Come here you big cry baby."

"I'm not a cry baby, teme!" Naruto yelled but limped to Sasuke anyways.

"No get your feet up."

"What for? So I can look like a clown dancing with three monkeys with red ties?" Naruto said angrily.

"What? How the hell did you come up with that? Wait, don't answer; I don't think I want to know. I don't want your stupidity to hook on me."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him down sit next to himself on the sofa. He then lift Naruto's leg to his lap and kissed his pinky toe.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you just do?"

"Why do you even have to ask? I kissed it better of course, you idiot."

"Does it really work?"

"Hn? Didn't your mom ever do this when you- oh...I'm sorry, Naruto I-"

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm happy I could learn it from you." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and had a sweet smile on his face. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

* * *

**A little sad one? I don't know**

**(I make Sasuke watch a lot TV O_o)**

**Review =3**


	73. Rapist

**This one is weird. Thanks for follows, favs and of course reviews! =))**

* * *

Sasuke walked to his bedroom and kicked still sleeping Naruto roughly on his side. "Naruto get up. It's almost three o'clock, you'll be late."

"Mmmm... I thought you were coming too?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"I am."

"Well why did you then say that '_you'll_ be late' cos ain't it like '_we'll_ be late'?"

"It's '_you'll_ be late' because I'm not gonna wait for you if you can't make it on time."

"Bastard... But Sasuke I don't even know what I'm gonna wear."

"What? You're going to a Halloween party and _now_ is when you start to think of an outfit?"

"Well, yeah. And I guess you're going as a... sexy... gay... Dracula?"

"I think it suits me." Sasuke said and looked at himself from the mirror.

"Well you are pale enough..." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing! But seriously what should I wear?"

"Well I don't know, how about a clown with three monkeys with red ties?"

"Hey that sounds awesome! How did you come up with that?" Sasuke facepalmed.

"But I don't think I'll find monkeys..." Naruto said sounding defeated.

"You should wear this." Sasuke said holding out Naruto's neko outfit. Cat ears, cat tail and extremely sexy cat body.

"In your dreams maybe!"

"It's not like you have time to get a new outfit, we only got a half an hour till the party begins."

"But I eh ymmm..."

"Just put it on."

"Just promise me you won't rape me!"

"It's not rape if you're willing Naruto. But don't worry; I'll protect you from other rapists." Sasuke said with his famous Uchiha smirk.

* * *

******And yes I know it's not halloween. =D**

**Review anyone?**


	74. Sweetie

**WOOOOHOOOO I made it! When I started writing these, I thought I should write at least 74 of these! And I did! So happy now :3 I'm going to continue though ;3**

* * *

"Naruto you still awake?"

"Yes hmm…what?" Naruto answered not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I ymm... I mean could you..."

"What is it? Naruto asked lifting himself on his elbows so he could see Sasuke's face.

"I just... eh... ymm nothing. It's nothing." Sasuke said quietly and turned his back on Naruto.

'Why is he acting so weird?' Naruto thought and moved so he was spooning Sasuke. He put his hands around his waist and whispered in his ear: "Tell me what's wrong Sasu."

Naruto saw Sasuke's lips form a little smile and heard him sigh.

"Nothing. Not anymore."

'Not anymore? What the hell?...'

"Aaaaw now I get it! You wanted to cuddle! You should've said so, sweetie!" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's cheek and tightened his arms around the now blushing Uchiha.

"Don't call me that, dobe..." Sasuke muttered.

"Ahahaha, you're so cute!" Naruto said snuggling even closer to him.

* * *

**Ps. Go read the summary, I had fun writing it today =DD**

**Does anyone of my followers even read it before reading the actual chapter? I change it every****time you know...**

* * *

**Hey I just wrote this,**

**And it was crazy.**

**So here's my request,**

**A review maybe?**

**=)**


	75. Video I

**I'm happy (and surprised, a little) that some of you read the summary :}**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were spending a nice home evening at Naruto's place. Sasuke was reading some book again and Naruto was on his computer.

"Hey Sasuke, can you help me with this?"

"What is it dobe?"

"Teme! Why do you always have to call me that?!"

"'Cause it's true."

"Grrrr..."

"So what did you need help with?" Sasuke said and walked to Naruto and the computer to see the problem.

"I think my computer has a virus."

"Have you loaded something suspicious?"

"Eh well..." Naruto said scratching his neck.

"Sigh... What did you load?"

"Just... some porn..." Naruto said looking at the side.

"What the hell do you need porn for? All you need is right here." Sasuke said with a smirk and pointed at himself.

"I know I know. But but! Christmas is coming and since I will have to spend it with my family in another city we're not gonna see each other for about a month so..." Naruto said obviously blushing.

"You're a dobe. If you want something to look at don't you think it should be me?"

"I just said we wouldn't-"

Sasuke embraced Naruto by waist and said huskily in his lover's ear: "I know but what would you say if we would make our own video?"

"I would say I'm totally in to that..." Sasuke heard his dobe's voice saying needy.

* * *

**Yrgh! I'm in a so bad mood right now! I'm totally late with this and it feels like the whole world is against me tonight... Would you please nice to review and make my day a little better? -.-...=)?=/?I'm confused...**


	76. Video II

**Second part to 'Video' was requested by White Karasu, so here it is. =)**

* * *

'_Might just watch the vid we did back then with Sasuke… We have been here for over a week already.'_ Naruto thought and went to the room he slept while they were spending the Christmas with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto made sure he locked the door and walked to his laptop where the video was saved in.

Naruto pushed the 'play' bottom and saw immediately him and Sasuke groping each other on his own bed.

"_You're quite hard already, love."_ He heard Sasuke purring and saw his own face getting red.

"_Stop teasing me teme...aah!"_ Naruto watched wide eyed himself getting a blowjob. Naruto on the video started breathing louder and his moaning was so loud Naruto had to turn volume down. Naruto _on_ the video was really into it and looked like he was about to come, Naruto _watching_ the video on the other hand...

...Had gone to bathroom to puke. Seeing himself like that was so disgusting he wished he would've never watched the video. He never thought he sounded like that, like a bitch in heat. _'Omg, I am never ever EVER going to have sex again!'_

* * *

**I'm trying my best with writing the things you guys ask but sometimes it's somehow hard to get inspiration or something... But I haven't forgotten!**

**Review =)**


	77. Video III

**Okay first, I know I told some people I won't update today but I still needed to get this out of my head. =D**

**This was (kinda) requested by Tenshi Yami- Angel Of Darkness and White Karasu. Hope you like this. =)**

* * *

"So Naruto how was your holiday?" Sasuke asked with a wink and held Naruto by his waist. Naruto had gone to Sasuke's place after the holidays were over and his family had come back home.

"Best holiday ever! I got sooo cool presents and food was awesome and-"

"Yeah I can tell..."

"What? How? You haven't even tasted Baachan's food!"

"You've gotten weight, that's how."

"What?! You bastard! Teme!" Naruto shouted and kicked Sasuke in stomach.

"Bitch! You kicked me!" Sasuke said between gridded teeth and held his stomach which was in pain.

"Bitch? Did you just call me _bitch?_ You bastard! Which reminds me, I'll never sleep with you again!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean- wait what? Why?!" Sasuke looked chocked at Naruto who stood there arms crossed.

"I watched the vid we... we filmed back before the holidays and..."

"And what?"

"It was disgusting! I never knew I looked like that! And I definitely don't ever wanna sound, or look, like that again! I don't even know why you haven't dumped me already! And-"

Sasuke hugged Naruto again and kissed him to shut him up. "Whoa whoa, calm down Naru. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What I remember, is that you sound amazing and you're the sexiest thing I have or will ever see."

"Really"?" Naruto asked one brow up.

"Really. Well why don't you now let me prove it to you..." Sasuke said and Naruto knew that smirk Sasuke had on his face like an old friend.

* * *

**Sry for promoting, but for my readers of My Prince, there's a poll on my profile about the queen, please let me know your opinion! =)**

* * *

**And: **

**Please sign this petition for Naruto Shippuuden to have a Sasunaru ending.****  
****www. gopetition petitions /sasunaru-naruto-shippuuden-ending. html Remove****  
****spaces. Please send this link to other Sasunaru fans.**

**I got this from a sasunaru fan and signed this myself also. Sign if you think it deserves it =)**

* * *

**Please Review =3**


	78. Answers

**I have had a migraine all day, so be happy I wrote even this ;P I'll go to sauna now :3**

* * *

"Naruto did you write this?!" Sasuke yelled and entered Naruto's room with a loud bang. He was holding bouquet of paper but Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was talking about.

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about." See, told ya.

"This," Sasuke waived the papers furiously, "was on our school magazine!" Now Sasuke had tossed the paper to Naruto s he could read it. Sasuke pointed the part he wanted Naruto to read.

'_Dear person who's sitting next to me in the exam, please write bigger so I can properly see your answers. Sincerely, RamenKing.'_

"Hell yeah! They published it!" Naruto yelled and grinned like an idiot. At least that how Sasuke would've described him.

"Don't you get it? If teachers recognize you, you'll get detention for sure!"

"Don't be silly, how would they recognize me, I'm using my artist name, duh." Sasuke face palmed and hit the carpet with his fists muttering something about usuratonkachi.

'_What the hell's up with him?'_ Naruto thought and went back eating his ramen.

* * *

**Review =)**


	79. Mate I

**Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in few days! Me starting high school, is a panicking and stressing me, who can't write even shit. But I'm trying to manage. =)**

* * *

"Naruto, I think we should get a cat."

"A cat, ha?"

"Why, don't you like cats?"

"No I like them, I just never thought you liked cats."

"Well I do. And I heard couples often get a cat."

"Well I do love cats so that would maybe be actually nice! Yeah, Sasuke, we should definitely get a cat!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hmmm... What about getting two cats?" Sasuke said in wonder.

"Ha? Don't you think one at first would be easier?" Naruto asked tilting his head on the side cutely.

"If we got two cats, other would be male and other female. Then the male would be named Sasu and the other Naru. Then we could watch them mate and have sasunaru kittens!" Sasuke said with evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Wha-what?! That's-You're a total pervert Sasuke! We are SO NOT getting a cat!" Naruto yelled totally blushing and storming out off the room.

* * *

**Sasunaru kittens? I wanna see those xP**

**Review~**


	80. Pee

**I guess someone liked these things so I now thought it was Sasuke's turn! (And yes, I found this from Facebook and thought it was funny.) Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Sasuke is gonna do a test (or whatever this thing feels to be called) and lets you guys see the results!**

**Add up the things you've done and tell your friends how many you got!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

* * *

I guess I better get this over and done with...So, first one...

**1. Had sex: $10.00**-Well duh, obviously**  
2. Smoked: $3.00**-I tried once but didn't really get the idea. Tastes like shit.**  
3. Got drunk: $7.00**-Oh those times...**  
4. Went skinny dipping: $5.00**-Yeah, why bother to wear clothes when there's only boys swimming? Or even better if it's only me and Naruto... *smirk***  
5. Kissed someone of the opposite sex: $5.00**-Opposite? Yhhhh...**  
6. Kissed someone of the same sex: $5.00**-I should get more than $5.00 from this, 'cause believe me, I have done it. Many times. Many, many times.**  
7. Cheated on a test: $2.00**-In chuunin exams but haven't needed since or before then.**  
8. Fell asleep in class: $0.50**-Iruka was pretty boring sometimes...**  
9. Been expelled: $5.00**-Who is so dobe to get expelled from ninja academy? O.o**  
10. Been in a fist fight: $10.00**-Would be rather weird if I hadn't don't you think?**  
11. Given oral: $10.00**-Yes!**  
12. Got oral: $10.00**-Hell yes!**  
14. Stole something: $2.00**-Well kinda, I did a lot of thing back then...**  
15. Done drugs: $5.00**-But not so many things as to do drugs! Urgh...**  
16. Dyed your hair: $0.50**-Why would I hide my awesome sexiness?**  
17. Done something with someone older (like a few years or so): $3.00**-Proud to say NO.**  
18. Went out with someone older (if you're under 18): $4.00**-No. Naruto is younger than mee~**  
19. Ate a whole thing of Oreos: $0.50**-I hate sweets.**  
20. Cried yourself in sleep: $1.00**-...Hate to admit...but yea...**  
21. Said you love someone but didn't mean it: $1.00**-Never.**  
22. Been in love: $4.00**-Yeah...*Blush*...**  
23. Got caught doing something that you shouldn't have done: $1.00**-Tsunade caught me and Naruto doing...stuff...in her office. She can be scary. Just telling you.**  
24. Went streaking: $4.00**-Oh thank God no.**  
25. Got arrested: $5.0**-Guess...not?**  
26. Made out with someone: $2.00**-Stupid question.**  
27. Peed in a pool: $0.50** –IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE ME?!  
**28. Played spin the bottle: $1.00**-We all know who it was who made me. First and last time. Hated it.**  
29. Done something you regret: $3.00**-Unfortunately.

**Total: $77.00**

Yrghh... I hate these things. I need Naruto to get this out of my head. Now where did he put that maid costume?...

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed =D**


	81. Blush

**Requested! Naruto version, so here it is, a little late but hey, you try writing this and watching Olympics at the same time! =DD**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

**Add up the things you've done and tell your friends how many you got!**

**1. Had sex: $10.00**-Believe it!**  
2. Smoked: $3.00**-I think smoking is bad!  
**3. Got drunk: $7.00**-Many times! Mostly with Kiba. But drinking with Kiba is always a bad idea, makes me do shit I regret doing on the morning...**  
4. Went skinny dipping: $5.00**-Well duh. I don't even own swimming trunks**.  
5. Kissed someone of the opposite sex: $5.00**-I tried many times, but she never gave me a chance...**  
6. Kissed someone of the same sex: $5.00**-*blush*yeah!**  
7. Cheated on a test: $2.00**-Doesn't everyone do that? **  
8. Fell asleep in class: $0.50**-Pretty much all I did during classes**  
9. Been expelled: $5.00**-Thankfully not!**  
10. Been in a fist fight: $10.00**-Somebody needed to teach that teme some manners!**  
11. Given oral: $10.00**-Eh? This question is kinda...*deeeeeeeeeeep blush***  
12. Got oral: $10.00**-Eeeeeeeh? Who wants to know these things?!**  
13. Stole something: $2.00**-Of course not! That's wrong.**  
14. Done drugs: $5.00**-Definitly not! That is _really_ wrong.**  
15. Dyed your hair: $0.50**-No! It's all natural!**  
16. Done something with someone older (like a few years or so): $3.00**-Not few years older...**  
17. Went out with someone older (if you're under 18): $4.00**-Well Sasuke did turn 18 before me *blush***  
18. Ate a whole thing of Oreos: $0.50**-Sasuke hates when I do that (says I'll get fat, but we know that's not gonna happen) but what can I do when they are so goooood?**  
19. Cried yourself in sleep: $1.00**-I guess everyone does that at some point? Right?**  
20. Said you love someone but didn't mean it: $1.00**-That would be mean. =(**  
21. Been in love: $4.00**-Yep! For years now actually...*bluuuush***  
22. Got caught doing something that you shouldn't have done: $1.00**-I did a lot of pranks back then and got in trouble because of them quite often XD**  
23. Went streaking: $4.00**-I love doing that! It's so fun! You should all give it a try!**  
24. Got arrested: $5.0**-Why would I? I'm awesome =D**  
25. Made out with someone: $2.00**-Duh.**  
26. Peed in a pool: $0.50** –Ehehehe...*scratches back of his neck*  
**27. Played spin the bottle: $1.00**-Omg! I love playing that! I once made Sasuke play too but I guess he didn't like it too much...**  
28. Done something you regret: $3.00**-I guess but mostly I've been able to fix things up.

**Total: 80.5!** I can't believe I got more points than Sasuke! Let me check this one more time...78,5... Can I count or not? Argh I don' know how much I got! Please someone do this for me!

I guess I blushed every time Sasuke came to my mind?... I'm on a weird mood today, must be his fault! I mean this morning he... we...well anyway! Thanks for reviewing! You'll review right?


	82. Mate II

**I saw the movie 'My week with Marilyn'. I didn't get it at all! =D I thought I wouldn't have the time to write this but luckily I still had.**

* * *

**A sequel the 'Mate' was requested by a Guest, Dbzgirl1011 and oreoanime11. Hope this pleases you guys =)**

**Fluffiness warning ;3**

* * *

Naruto heard to door opening and then banging back close. It was a terrible storm in that night in Konoha and Sasuke was late from his mission. Naruto knows how powerful Sasuke is and usually wouldn't be this worried for him being day or two late. But a storm is always a good reason to panic.

He run to the door and saw Sasuke standing there wet and shivering.

"Naruto."

Naruto run to Sasuke and held him tight.

"You'll crush him!"

'_Him?'_

"Ha?"

Naruto saw Sasuke was holding something wrapped in cloths.

"Meow."

A little, all black, kitten stared at Naruto. It was wet, like Sasuke, but had the cutest blue eyes a cat could have.

"I couldn't just leave him there Naruto."

Sasuke said and pushed the kitten to him.

"You found him from the street?" Naruto asked and went to get a towel for Sasuke and one for the kitten too. He handed the towel to Sasuke and began to dry the cat.

"He kinda reminds me of you Sasuke."

"Me? I think it reminds more you than me."

"What are you talking about? Can't he see he's fur is the same colour as your hair?"

"Maybe, but his eyes are exactly like yours." Naruto lifted the black baby cat on the kitchen table and both boys stared at it.

"You're right." They both said in union.

"Mjau."

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but go 'aaaaaaaw' at the kitten. It surely was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Well, to Sasuke it was the second cutest, nothing beats Naruto if you ask him.

"You remember when you had this crazy idea of sasunaru kittens?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you found one."

And from that day on, Naruto and Sasuke took care of the little kitten called Sasunaru.

* * *

**Thank you for all the Reviews! Favs! And Follows!**

**Please do continue reviewing! :3**


	83. Purpose

**A little dirtier once in a while? ;3**

**Requested by oreoanime11 =D or was it just an idea? Well eh anyway here you go!**

* * *

"Sasuke, tell me again, why the hell do I have to put up with this?!"

"'Cause I like it." Sasuke said licking his lips. He was sitting on his and Naruto's shared bed and stared at this said boyfriend, drool dropping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Pervert!" Naruto was blushing big time as he had to bear Sasuke's lustful gaze on him. Naruto was wearing the cutest and hottest light red French maid outfit the world had to offer. And it being on Naruto, made it even cuter and hotter.

"Ups!" Sasuke said and threw the lube tube on the floor behind Naruto. "Could you pick that up for me Naru?" He asked still drooling at this sex god performing for him.

"You're so weird Sasuke. I totally saw you threw it on purpose." Naruto said and crossed his arms. Aaaw how cute that pout was!

"Did not! But will you pick it up? _Please?"_ Sasuke smirked as Naruto started to turn around and bend down. The dress was just as short as to reveal Naruto's private parts. Sasuke didn't let him wear anything to cover his gorgeous sexy ass of course.

Naruto straightened his back and stood up the lube in his hand. He knew very well why Sasuke had wanted him to bend down facing away from him. He blushed as he thought what Sasuke would do to him in just seconds... But first Naruto had to face him.

Naruto put on the sexiest smirk he had and turned around. On his bed he saw Sasuke passed out (probably from the nose bleed) and a huge bulge in his pants.

Sometimes Naruto's sexiness was too much to handle even for Sasuke. But he's quick to recover, when woken up from passing out, by one sexy blond grinding his pare ass on his erection.

* * *

**I love Reviews!~~**


	84. Pie

**Horrible day today-.- Luckily writing always gets me on a little better mood.**

* * *

"Naruto did you eat that pie which was in the fridge?"

"N-no I d-didn't."

"Hmp. Well since you did, you're gonna have to make a new one."

"Ha?! Why me!"

"Because it wasn't yours! Now move that ass to the kitchen!"

"Why the hell are you so angry about it anyway? It was only a pie..."

"Now you admitted it was you. Not that I already didn't know that."

"Whatever teme! But seriously, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Now go and make that pie already."

"Nothing my ass-"

"GO!"

"Geez I'm going I'm going..."

Naruto walked to fridge to take up the things one needed to make a pie. After he stared at the open fridge for few minutes he finally closed it and went back to living room where Sasuke was.

"I don't know how to make a pie."

"I know you don't." Sasuke said sighing loudly.

"Seriously, Sasuke tell me what's up with you." Naruto said quietly and sat beside him.

"I just had the most tiring and annoying mission in years and all I thought today was that when I get home I can at least eat that amazingly good apple pie I did earlier. You know, I should have guessed you would eat it."

"I'm sorry. I ate it coz I thought you don't like sweet things."

"Is pie a sweet thing?"

"Mmmm... I don't know."

"Well I'm not even sure of that myself, but yeah, I like pies. Why else would I make one?"

"...You sometimes do things for me you know I like but you hate."

"Hn."

"Really Sasuke, try to cheer up. If you help me, I'll make you a new one."

Sasuke pouted with crossed arms. He wanted to be mad at Naruto but damn dobe was making it hard to be mad at him.

"You know you wanna do it Sasuke~" Naruto sang.

"..."

"You know you wanna~"

"Hn. Okay."

"Yay!"

Naruto stood up and took Sasuke's hand. He kissed him on the cheek and gave him the smile Sasuke loved so much. So much, that it was impossible to be on a bad mood under the same roof as Naruto.

* * *

**Review maybe?**


	85. Slide

**Yep. I do this. It is fun. =)**

* * *

"Wheeeee! Wheeeeee!"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend who was sliding around the house yelling 'wheee'.

"I'm sliding around with my new socks!" Naruto said grinning happily and lifted his leg so Sasuke would see the fluffy socks he was wearing.

"That's dumb. You look stupid."

"You're stupid! Baka teme!"

"Hn. Just stop it."

"Why the hell should I? It's so fun! You gotta try this Sasuke!"

Naruto took a strong hold of Sasuke's wrist and pulled him to bedroom. There he took out other pair of orange fluffy socks and handed them to Sasuke.

"I'm not doing this Naruto."

"Yes you are!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the bed and forced the socks on him.

"There! You have to make everything so hard? Just try. Run and slide!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back and looked pretty determined to make Sasuke try sliding with fluffy socks, so Sasuke thought he didn't have any choice but try it out.

Sasuke took off and sliiiide... Until he fell on his butt!

"BUHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing so hard his stomach hurt and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Oh fuck! That hurt! AND YOU STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You..."

Sasuke got off from the floor and came closer to Naruto who had stopped laughing when noticing the death glare from a very _very_ angry Sasuke.

Naruto began to walk backwards as Sasuke came closer to him.

"Don't kill me I just-eh ym...Please, I beg of you! I'm begging! Mercy! Eeeek!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he knew Sasuke would catch him any second...

Thump!

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke on the floor fallen on his face.

"Ahahaha! I just looooooooove fluffy socks! You do too, right?" Naruto said smirking and looked down on him.

"Naruto! I'm gonna kill you when I get up from here..."

"Only if you catch me!" Naruto yelled and ran for his life.

* * *

**Review? =/?**

**Ups!**

**I mean:**

**Review! =)**


	86. Done

**Damn you migraine! Troubling me all day... But as always, writing is fun! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat in Sasuke's room. Naruto had come by to be tutored by Sasuke. Who actually wasn't happy with this at all. He had no problem doing his own homework, but helping Naruto with his was really giving him a headache. Sighing Sasuke closed his books and put them aside. This got Naruto to look at him funnily.

"Why are you putting your books down? I'm not done yet."

"I know you're not but I am."

"But Sasuke, you promised to help mee..." Naruto whined.

"What would you say, if I would wanna treat you like I treat my homework?"

"And...how exactly is... that?" He asked tilting his head on the side.

"I'll slam you on my table and do you all night long..." Sasuke said with a smirk and got closer to Naruto.

"Haha, you know, if I would treat you like I tread my homework, I would never get you done."

"I know, and that's exactly why I always do you and not the other way round."

"Bastard! I mean that as a joke!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said and attacked Naruto's lips.

The next day at school Naruto got scolded again for not finishing his homework.

* * *

**I'm running a bit out of ideas so if you have anything in mind, don't be afraid to share it! ;)**

**Love your reviews!~**


	87. Manicure

**Why do I do this to Sasuke? =DDD**

* * *

'_Where is? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!'_ "NARUTOOOO!"

Sasuke yelled and his voice echoed in the large Uchiha mansion.

...

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?!"

"HAVE YOU TOUCHED MY HAIR GEL?! I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"Your hair gel?" Naruto had walked to bathroom, where Sasuke was still searching for his hair gel.

"Yeah, you know, the gel you put in your hair..."

"You mean _you_ put, not _I _put." Naruto said and leaned on the door frame with the cool guy pose.

"Well have you seen it?" Sasuke asked with a sigh and still searching.

"Sorry honey- wait, do I know anything more girly? Hmmm... cutie? Sweetie? Babe? Sweetie pie?... Yeah, I'll go with the sweetie pie. Sorry sweetie pie, but I haven't seen your hair gel. And by the way, your make up is really pretty today! Oh I just love your manicure! And OMG have you do something to your hair? You have, haven't you?! Oh, I could so tell!" Naruto said with a _really_ mocking tone and got Sasuke growling at him.

"Stop making fun of me or-"

"Well good luck with your make up, honey boo." Naruto said kissed Sasuke on the cheek making Sasuke look the 'girly' one." I'll go get something to eat."

When Naruto had left the room Sasuke was left angry, blushed and humiliated. And the worst part is that he could still hear Naruto laughing in the kitchen. _'Aaaaargh! I hope he chokes on his ramen!'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I'll love you forever if you keep reviewing ;D**

**Haha. No, I love all my readers, not just the ones who reviews =)**

**(But that's always a BIG +!)**

**I'm not making sense, am I?**

**Review =)**


	88. Advantage I

**Naruto-kun is letting us inside his head. =)**

**Naruto's POV (duh)**

* * *

It's weird. Like really weird. I'm weird. I haven't told this anyone. (Don't ask me 'what', I don't know what I mean neither.) I mean, hell, I know Kiba and Shikamaru, and especially Sai, would just looooove to make fun of me if they heard this.

So no, I haven't told anyone.

I must be crazy. Or just plain gay.

I'm guessing the later one. And that's the first problem. Admitting being gay. But hey, I'm dating a guy (hottest one in village, or the whole world) so I guess that's kinda obvious.

Second problem is being gay for Sasuke. Arrogant, selfish, extremely sexy (and hooooot) bastard. Not forgetting him being my RIVAL. And best friend. And now a lover. Confusing combination, right?

What can I say? Every frigging time I see him, for example; shirtless, training, bathing, swimming, showering, dressing, UNdressing... Okay I'm a bit of a pervert too, I guess...Eh...Yeah, I mean, almost whenever I see him and whatever I see him doing, makes me drool. (That guy is fucking HOT. Just wanna make that clear.) And the third problem is, that he knows it.

He knows he's hot. He knows _I_ _think_ he's hot. And the bastard takes advantage of that.

And I know I didn't make sense. That's probably because I didn't have _a point_.

Sasuke is hot. And I'm gay for him.

I'm in love with him.

Deal with it.

* * *

**Review?**


	89. Doggy

**Thank you, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, for giving me this idea. I hope this pleases you and all the others too, please, do enjoy =)**

* * *

"Mmmm-hmmm!"

"You like that don't you Naruto? Yeah bitch, scream my name!"

"MMMMHMHM!"

"Heh, you sound so sexy and desperate with that gag in your mouth, babe." Sasuke whispered sexily in Naruto's ear as he fucked him doggy style. Sasuke had one of his sadistic moments and had Naruto's hands forced being attached together and held behind his back with hand cuffs, his eyes and mouth were covered and around his neck was an orange leather collar what Sasuke used to draw his head upwards.

Sasuke thrust roughly in Naruto's tight ass and made him scream on the gag.

The table Sasuke had Naruto pinned against made loud noices that could be heard in the next apartments.

And that's exactly why their neighbour Kiba had came behind their door to see if there was a burglar or something. But when he heard Naruto's muffled screams, he was sure his best friend was being tortured, so he kicked the door in and rushed towards the voice. He opened the door to the kitchen and what did he see?

His best friend indeed being tortured, by his sadistic boyfriend!

"OH MY FUCKING GO- EW! And you call _ME_ _a dog boy_?!" Kiba yelled and made sure he was out of that apartment in 0.3 seconds.

Naruto was so angry and embarrassed by the incident Sasuke had clearly cost him on purpose that he wanted to quit. But on his 'sadistic mood' days, there was nothing that would stop Sasuke from finishing ravishing his dobe and eventually (like in that 0.3 seconds) he got his uke on the mood again.

* * *

**Can you guys believe I wrote this when my big brother was sitting next to me? O.o God I hope he didn't saw what I wrote! =DD**

**Review! =)**


	90. Business

**I got a request from a Guest of writing a POV of what other people thinks of this couple(Sasuke/Naruto), but I hope this answers his/hers question!=)**

* * *

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Kiba!"

"H-hi K-kiba-kun."

"What are yah doing here dog boy?"

"Don't call me that Ino!" Kiba said angrily because memories from last night came to his mind...**(1)**

"What's up with you? Well anyway, how much was it?" Ino said and turned to Sakura.

"27dollars."

"27 DOLLARS! Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, but just know this Ino-pig, I can get about 100 dollars from these pics EACH on internet so consider yourself as lucky. You gonna buy some too Hinata-chan?" Sakura said and held an envelope in her hand.

"Eh No I-I wouldn't...well yeah I do..." Hinata said blushing a big time and taking her purse out to pay up.

"What the hell do even you have in there?!" Kiba cut between.

"These? These are pictures I secretly took of Sasuke and Naruto 'in action' on our latest mission. God, they were so into it I don't think they even noticed me!"

"WOW WOW WOW WOW! Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you're taking money from innocent girls as Hinata for stuff as disgusting as them being 'into it'?!"

"Innocent? Hinata-chan? Where have you been last few months? Alone in the forest with Akamaru?" Ino laughed and made Hinata blush even more.

"Actually Kiba, people pay me big bucks for this stuff."

"Is that why you've been buying a lot of new stuff lately?" Kiba asked from Sakura who answered with a big, scary, pervert smirk.

'_Where is this world going?'_

"So Kiba, you want some?" Sakura asked waving the photos in front of the poor guys face.

"Aaargh! Take them away from meeeeeeeee!" Kiba took off running and holding his hands on his eyes.

"My eyes! THEY'RE BLEEDING!"

Then he run into a pole and passed out.

Girls stared at his unmoving body for a while.

"So... I'll go search for more buyers. It was nice doing business with you ladies! Seeya!"

Sakura waived at Hinata and Ino who left the have some fun with their latest investment.

* * *

**(1) Last chapter of course =P**

**Review =)**


	91. Room

**Believe it or not, my best friend's mother found a sasunaru kitten! It's about 25 cm long, black baby cat with light eyes! God it was CUTE! They decited to keep it :3**

**BTW it's my birthday =)**

**And this is for Theia Pallas =)**

* * *

It was cold winter night. All the shinobis were gathered together at Hyuuga Mansion. Couples were cuddling under blankets and everyone had cup of hot chocolate in their hands to warm them up from inside too. Everyone had their eyes glued on the TV showing a late night horror show.

Some of the girls were excited, like Temari, Ino and Sakura. They loved horror shows as much as all the boys. But some girls, like Hinata and Naruto, were just terrified. Or let's say ukes/girls, because Naruto really isn't a girl. But anyhow, these two were terrified. Anything with horror in them wasn't really their thing. Hinata had closed her eyes and covered her ears but Naruto was brave enough to actually watch the show. Screaming loudly (and girly) every third second, gluing himself on Sasuke's protecting chest.

Time went by and horror show had gotten even scarier than as it was when it started. Naruto had gotten almost hysteric and Sasuke had had to think of a way to distract him from the show. He had turned Naruto to face him (Naruto had been sitting in his lap all the time) and began to make out with him. This worked well. Naruto was a lot calmer and so was Hinata. She was drooling at the sight in front of her. Soon other girls noticed the two sexy jonins' action and Sakura found her camera. Other boys were distracted because of the camera flashing and noticed what girls were staring at.

Kiba started screaming something about disgusting flashback and someone suggested them to get a room. Sasuke finally took his lips apart from Naruto's and stood up with Naruto in his arms, bride style. He did as they told them, got a room. And the other shinobis didn't see them that night anymore. But they did hear them though.

* * *

**Review :)**


	92. Video IV

**Thanks for those who congratulated me :)**

**This is for Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, sorry it's this late!**

* * *

"Sasuke dear, I think I have to talk to you about something…"

"Hn? What is it mother?"

Uchihas were gathered about dinner table. Itachi and Sasuke were already done, but their father was very stiff and wanted everyone to be finished before anyone leaving.

"We'll discuss about it after dinner."

"Why won't you just discuss about it right now? We're here eating together just because of getting a possibility to discuss whole family together." Fugaku said with his boring tone.

"Erm yes, that's true, but this is really Sasuke's personal matter..."

"I want to know anything considering my son, Mikoto."

"O-of course. Erm... so... Sasuke dear, Kushina showed me something she had found from Naruto's room. It was a...some sort of video..."

"Now I'm interested as well." Itachi said and smirked at Sasuke.

"Hn? Video? What are you talking about?" Fugaku watched at his youngest son and then back to Mikoto.

"Yeah mom, wh-what about it?" Sasuke gave his mother a look telling her not to say anything but his father saw it stared at his wife even scarier than Sasuke did.

"H-he was having sex with Naruto!" Mikoto whimpered out, she was very scared of the look she was receiving from her husband.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled panicking.

"Ahahaha!"And Itachi found this somehow amusing.

"Well, which one of them was topping?"

Everyone paused and stared at the heir of the Uchiha family.

"Ex-excus-cuse m-me?" Mikoto got stuttered out.

"It was my son playing the man part, right?" Fugaku asked looking very serious. As always.

"Y-yes?" Mikoto answered confused.

"Well what is there to talk about then?"

"Y-you're not a-angry?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Father, you're really okay with hearing your son being gay?" Itachi (and everyone else in that room also) wanted to know if they really understood correctly.

"Why of course. I've always liked Uzumaki's parents and as long as Sasuke is still the man in the relationship I don't see anything wrong in it. Thank you for the food." He said and took off.

Other Uchihas were left sitting there mouths open from the surprise.

* * *

**There! I hope this pleased all of you!**

**Don't forget to review =)**


	93. Brother I

**Down with a flu and had all day free, could have wrote all my stories but then I fell asleep and woke up about an hour ago so... Well luckily there's (almost) always time for drabbles!**

**Eh, I ended up writing four drabbles today... ^^**

**Idea is from oreoanime11, but it kinda turned out like this... Well I hope you (and everyone else too) like it anyways. =)**

* * *

"Pssst! Haruno-chan."

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"AAAAARGH! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! What the hell do you want from me perv?!"

"Eh? I didn't know you dislike me that much..." Itachi said muttering. "But anyway, it has come to my knowledge, that you own some material considering my dear younger brother and his lover. And that you're selling this material for a high prize. Is this correct?"

'_Who the hell uses that kinda language?! He's so weird!'_

"Ehehe! I-I have no i-idea what you're saying Uchiha-kun!"

"Look, I'm not angry or anything, just tell me, can you get me some?"

"EH? YOU WANT THEM?!"

"Please don't shout..."

"Wow, I mean, I sure didn't expect _you_ to want them... How much would you be willing to pay for them?"

"Anything. You just go ahead and name the prize. I NEED THEM."

Itachi said and took his walled in his hands and took some money out.

"It'll be $2000"

"$2000?! I only meant one photo!"

"Oh, I thought we were talking about a video..."

"You have videos?! That's even better!"

"So you'll take it?"

"Hell yeah! I'll give you $1500."

"$1850."

"$1750."

"I can't go lower than $1800, take it or leave it."

"Ygh, you sure know how to make a deal... Fine, here's your money." Itachi gave Sakura a bunch of money and got the tape from her.

"Bye."

"Wait! I-erm I just kinda...What are you planning to do with it?"

"Blackmail, honey blackmail..." Itachi said with so scary glint in his eyes that Sakura practically thanked god he wasn't her big brother.

* * *

**Review ^/..\^**


	94. Video V

**(((I'm sorry readers, I don't have an idea to continue 'Brother' but if it comes to me, or someone has an idea and shares it with me, I'll definitely continue it. **(This was because some were asking for it =( Sorry to disappoint.)**)))**

**For Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness. Thanks for this idea. Everyone, enjoy this as well! =)**

* * *

"NARUTO?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't use that kind of language with me! And this, is what I'm talking about!"

Minato pointed his finger at his computer.

"Ym... Your computer? I haven't touched that."

"No! The message! THE MESSAGE!"

"What message?! You don't make sense."

"Oh_ I_ _don't_ make sense? So I guess you can tell me why then is Uchiha Fugaku sending me email, congratulating me about ours sons relationship?!"

"Why are so angry? You already knew about me dating Sasuke."

"What are you two fighting about again?" Kushina asked sighing as she walked in to the room.

"I just got an email from Fugaku, saying he's happy that 'my son fancies his son' and he had A FRIGGING VIDEO linked with it!"

"V-v-v-vid-d-d-de-o-o?" Naruto stuttered and his face went all pale.

"Yeah, a video, and from the expression you wear, I take it as you know what that video _was about._"

"So what was it about, honey?" Kushina asked confused.

"D-don't tell her! Please dad! I'll do anything! Anything!" Naruto begged on his knees.

"...Fine. I won't tell your mother if you do all the household works for three months. And not just yours and mine, everyone's. And you're not allowed to use the car." Minato said coldly.

"Okay! Thanks dad! You rock! I love you!"

"Hmp."

"Hey! That's so not fair! I wanna know!" Kushina whined but both men had already fled away from there. Minato to get drunk and maybe luckily forget what he just saw and Naruto went to dig a whole were to jump in and die.

* * *

**So there, now finally all their parents know about the clip. But Naruto doesn't know that his mother is a pervert anyway, so he's kinda doing all the chores for nothing... XD**

**Review =)**


	95. Advantage II

**Sasuke version, here it is! Requested by Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness.**

**Enjoy everyone =)**

**Sasuke's POV of course**

* * *

Some stupid, ugly, annoying, whining, weak, crazy, okay let's just say Sakura, asked me 'what do I see in that stupidly grinning childish blond.'

Oh, she can't even imagine how many times I have asked myself that. But really, Naruto isn't so stupid after all.

Or maybe he is. Yep, he's definitely a dobe, even I can't disagree with that. But his grin is not stupid.

Right? I mean, it can't be. How could have 'a stupid grin' made my day (lot's of them) better with just in seconds? No, it's not a stupid grin. It's a sweet, cute and warm grin.

God that sounded disgustingly sweetly gay.

But anyway, where was I? Hmm... yeah, childish. Well Sakura obviously hadn't seen Naruto naked, because let me tell you, there's no 'child' in that sexy beast when we're in the bedroom.

But I guess he could be seen as a bit of childish. Or maybe better words for him would be caring and friendly, a truly happy person. Yeah, that describes Naruto way better than childish.

And finally, blond. Yep, he's definitely blond, there's no denying that. It's all natural.

But Sakura didn't mention his gorgeous and addicting baby blue eyes. I also like his tan. And back. There's something strangely sexy about his back. And neck. And chin. And lips. Yeah, can't forget his lips... Okay, I think I could continue this forever so moving on...

But the main thing is, from the time we were genin, Naruto and I have had this special bond, and... I guess he's still the person I like spending time with. He has always been special. And he is still. To me, he is special.

* * *

**I didn't mean this as bashing Sakura. Let's just say she must have had her 'that time of the month' when she asked this from Sasuke.**

**So yeah, I didn't mean to offend anyone.**

**Review? =)**


	96. Thingy I

**Now is officially opened, ASK Naru&Sasu ANYTHING, ...thingy?**

* * *

Naru: So yeah, if you people have anything to ask from me and Sasu you can leave your questions in the review thingy.

Sasu: And as the name says, you can ask us anything.

Naru: Yeah, but it's our decision if we decide to answer.

Sasu: MY decision, not yours.

Naru: EH?!

Sasu: Yeah, I'm seme so I'm in charge.

Naru: So not fair!

Sasu: Shut it. Now to our first question:

_Nekokiki: How long can Naru deny Sasu sex and the lengths Sasu goes to get some?_

Naru: Haha! Answer that teme!

Sasu: I will. For the 'how long can he deny', he can't.

Naru: Excuse me?

Sasu: I've always convinced you haven't I?

Naru: Wha- So not true! SO NOT TRUE!

Sasu: It's true. And for the second one, how desperate do you think I am?

Naru: Very.

Sasu: Very what?

Naru: Very desperate. You can't go two days without 'getting some'.

Sasu: Now that's totally a lie!

Naru: Aha. Tell me when you've lasted without any longer than a day since we started dating?

Sasu: Last month. I went without for four days.

Naru: Four whole days? Wow Sasu, impressive. And you were on a mission anyway.

Sasu: Hn.

Naru: Well anyways, I don't know if we answered at the question at all, but we hope for more questions! Sasu say bye to readers!

Sasu: Hn.

* * *

**Nekokiki, I know you asked this for a long time ago, but this was just really hard to get out of me. And if you people want to ask something from Naru&Sasu group, of course you can, but I merely meant it for this chapter only.**

**But I'll write more of these if you want... I guess? Well too early to think of that now X)**

**Review =)**


	97. Snow

**Dbzgirl1011 asked more sasunaru fluff and I'm just disappointed to myself. God what's wrong with me? I really tried to write SASUNARU fluff and this is what I ended up with? =D Narusasu warning people...Narusasu...**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Come look!"

"Where are you?"

"Outside! Come out, it's snowing!"

Sasuke got outside and it was indeed snowing. Sasuke crossed his arms, he had only a normal shirt on and it was freezing out there.

"Have you been here all morning?" He asked and walked to Naruto. Naruto put his hands around Sasuke to make Sasuke warmer.

"Believe it! I just loooove snow! You can do all kind of things with it!" He said smiling happily. Sasuke curled more in Naruto's hands. It felt good being in his arms. It wasn't bad once in a while, to be held, not to be the one holding.

"So what exactly have you done?" He asked.

"There, there! Look! I made it all by myself!" Naruto said grinning and pointed a HUGE snow dick. With balls and all.

"Really, Naruto? _Really?"_Sasuke sighed a little amused.

"Ha? What do you mean? This is hilarious! What is there snow for if not for making huge dicks?" Naruto asked laughing and put his arms around Sasuke once again.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said with a smile and snuggled closer.

* * *

**I blame the clothing thing you know, Naruto had warm clothes and Sasuke didn't. That's all.**

**And thanks for the question for Naru&Sasu group, they'll answer them in few days =) **

**Review?**


	98. Brother II

**Thank you so much Oreoanime11 for helping with this. So this is the waited continuation to 'Brother'. I hope this is something even near your expectations! Enjoy =)**

* * *

"That's it Niisan! You always walk in on me and Naruto doing it! And I know you do it on purpose! Could you be more annoying?! Naruto is avoiding me again! This time I'm really going to tell mom and dad you're gay!"

"Oh really?" Itachi asked and sighed.

"Yeah! What are you gonna say now?" Sasuke said with a smug face.

"I would say, that if I were you, I would think twice before doing that."

"Aha, yeah? And why should I think twice?"

"Because of this." Itachi held out a CD shell.

"W-what's in that?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"What if I would tell you, that this includes some mature rated material of you and your little fuck buddy?" Itachi said smirking.

"Hey! Call Naruto 'fuck buddy' one more time and I-"

"You what? Gonna tell mom I was mean?"

"Eh- No-no..."

"Anyway, tell anyone about me being gay, or dating Kyuubi, this is goIng to be on YouTube, Facebook, even on the NEWS."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"There." Itachi threw to CD to Sasuke. "Watch it."

Sasuke looked amazed as his Niisan exited the room.

'_How stupid is he? Now _I have_ the vid and he has nothing to blackmail me with!'_

"And no," Itachi's voice came from the corridor, "That's not my only copy."

'_Damn it!'_

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely Reviews!**


	99. Thingy II

**Second part to Thingy =) Enjoy!**

* * *

**ASK Naru&Sasu ANYTHING, ...thingy?**

Naru: Omg! Sasuke I'm so popular!

Sasu: Dobe. It's obviously because I'm here and everyone wants to ask ME stuff.

Naru: You bastard! They are so not here because of you! Hear this, they even mock you!_ 'SexiFoxxFace: Sasuke if you gel your hair as mentioned earlier why the shape of a duck/chickens butt?'_ You heard this Sasuke? They are MOCKING you. They're obviously here because they adore me. ME.

Sasu: Even the question was for me dobe...And what's wrong with my hair style? Can't people see how addicted Naruto is to it?

Naru: B-b-baka! There's no need to go and tell it to them! B-but anyway, there was another question from her and it's for me: _'Naruto why not get Sasuke drunk and be seme for night?'_ Erm...

Sasu: That's easy. Because even when I'm drunk, I'm seme. End of story.

Naru: Also Kenny-chan asked a question about this: _'Has Naruto EVER been seme? If so how did it go?'_ Yeah that's actually-

Sasu: NO. He has NOT.

Naru: We're not supposed to lie Sasuke!

Sasu: That was _so not_ a lie!

Naru: Yes it was!

Sasu: Nah-ah!

Naru Yah-ha!

Sasu: Nah-ah!

Naru Yah-ha! Even if you're so afraid to admit it, I can tell people, that yes, I have been a seme. And not just once. We sometimes switch, usually when Sasuke is having his 'uke-moment'.

Sasu: What the- 'A uke moment'?!

Naru: Yeah?

Sasu: *Mutters something under his breath*

Naru: Ahahaha! There's no need to blush sweetie pie!

Sasu: I hate you...

Naru: Aaaaw, I know you love me. But anyway, to answer the questions, even when Sasuke is drunk, he is himself, maybe only even more aggressive. And Sasuke is sometimes just too cute to be topping so I have to take over. Not that I'm complaining!

Sasu: ...

Naru: We should take one more question, don't you think so? W-where did you go?! SASUKE COME BACK HERE!

Sasu. Yeah I'm coming, stop yelling dobe. Okay, last question; _'Gothpandaotaku: What was it like the first time you two kissed?'_ I suppose she didn't mean the time we were at ninja academy?

Naru: Nor that one time at the water fall place. But our first kiss after them was... When was it?

Sasu: You remember when I confessed to you?

Naru: Aa yea, it's was then... Thank god you have improved since then!

Sasu: U-usuratonkachi! You weren't good at it either!

Naru: Hey! I didn't even have a change! Not like I had made out with anyone before that!

Sasu: What?

Naru: What?

Sasu: Aaaaw I got all your first kisses?

Naru: And the ones after them...

Sasu: You're so cute when you blush.

Naru: A-anyways! It was fun answering this time too! You can send us more questions!

* * *

**I didn't ask people, but I suppose they're okay with me using their names in their questions? Of course if you didn't like that, tell me about it, I'll take the name away then.**

**There were many questions, thanks for them!  
And there were some questions more, they will answer them next =)**

**Review? =)**


	100. Super I

**100TH! Amazing, right?**

**My brother ran around wearing a superman costume so... XDD**

* * *

"Nanananananana!"

"What the hell are you doing this time dobe?"

Naruto stopped. He had been running in circle in their bedroom. He looked at Sasuke with one brow up and he had his head tilted on a side.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Would I be asking if it were?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, I guess not... Anyway, I'm being BATMAN!" Naruto yelled and threw his fist in the air.

"And what a hell is 'Batman'?"

"Don't you know?! He's a super hero! He's like... Well he's super HERO!"

"Idiot... And what's with the blanket?"

"This?" Naruto asked pointing behind his back. He had made himself a cape from to blanket. "This is my cape. Every super hero wears a cape, duh."

"And what super are you, may I just ask?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"You aren't thinking anything weird right?" Naruto asked when Sasuke pulled him back on the bed with him.

"When have I ever done that?" Sasuke said still the same smirk on his face. "But honestly, if I would have to guess, I would say you're the super sexhero." He said and caressed his uke's ass.

"Oi! Where are you touching?! And there is no s-sexheros! Pervert!" Naruto said with a face as red as tomato.

"Like I care, you're one anyway. Now, let's see your powers shall we?" Sasuke said and attacked his personal super sexhero's body with his tongue.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for Reviews! I love them! Please let me receive even more!**


	101. Write I

**Something I think most of us have done, ne? ;)**

* * *

"Sasuke what the hell is this?" Itachi asked amused as he walked in to his little brother's room. In his hand he had a notebook.

"I didn't realize you were stupid enough not to know what a notebook is Niisan."

"I know it's a notebook, but the insides, is what I was talking about." Itachi said smirking and sat on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looked at his brother with suspicious expression. "So, what's in it?" He asked.

"I think you might already know. You see, it does have your name written on it. And in million different ways, actually."

It took only few seconds to Sasuke's eyes widen to a size of plates and Itachi's smirk only widened.

"No way! You-!"

"Yes me."

"Give it back!"

"Might just." Itachi said and let Sasuke rip it off his hands. "I already took a picture of it and sent it to Naruto-kun. Don't forget to tell me what he thought of 'Sasuke&Naruto Uchiha and Naruto&Sasuke Uzumaki, Sasuke+Naruto=love 4ever' written on it with million hearts." And again he took his leave leaving Sasuke once again humiliated.

* * *

**Oh I just love to write these XD**

**Review! =D**


	102. Thingy III

**I used to old questions first =)**

**Ask Naru&Sasu ANYTHING, …thingy?**

* * *

Sasu: Wow, people really wants to know all about us...

Naru: So better get to the questions don't you think?

Sasu: Right. First one :_'Bloo Kisses: Hao 'bout firsts? Like de first kiss and so on?'_

Naru: We answered the first kiss already, so first time...having sex? Or date?

Sasu: How 'bout answering both, we can start with the sex. It-

Naru: WHY with that one?!

Sasu: Because it was before our first date. We actually had sex trice before starting dating. It was then when I still hadn't come back to Konoha. It just shorta happened.

Naru: Right... I don't really know how to explain it neither, we just happened to meet when I was hiding from others for a while so I was alone and-

Sasu: I was alone anyway. So we just short of started to fight and dobe fell on me-

Naru: NOT ON PURPOSE!

Sasu: Riiiiiiight. And before we noticed, we were making out. And we then went all the way.

Naru: *blushing* And then the first date was just the two of us spending time together. We ate ramen at Ichiraku's and walked around the village and so.

Sasu: And ended up in dobe's apartment and had sex.

Naru: SASUKE!

Sasu: What? That's what happened.

Naru: A-anyway! Next question: _'Serena Grace: Have you ever had a threesome before? If you did, how enjoyable was it?' _Why do people keep asking these kinda questions?!

Sasu: As seeing Naru is being shy again, I can start. There was this one time, and just to make this clear; I'M NOT PROUD OF THIS, when I was drinking with Neji and...

Naru: Who?

Sasu: Shikamaru... But we were REALLY drunk and I don't remember any of it!

Naru: How can you then know you guys did it?

Sasu: It's not hard to imagine what we did, when I and Shikamaru woke up asses' sore naked on Neji's bed.

Naru: Wait, you're saying YOU bottomed?

Sasu: Like I said I don't remember anything... But it was waaaay before we started dating so it's not like I cheated on you.

Naru: But were they dating already by that time?

Sasu: They were... But how about you Naru?

Naru: *Bluuuush* I-I haven't had threesome, expect with shadow clones...

Sasu: Like, you...and two...you?

Naru: No! NO! Idiot! Baka, what the hell! I don't do selfcest! It was that time with YOU and YOUR shadow clone!

Sasu: Oh thaaat time, yeah, we should definitely do that again. Next question: '_Bloo kisses: Naruto, tell me Sasuke's most embarrassing moment!'_ Oh god...

Naru: Hahaha! Well I remember this one time when I was out drinking with Sasu. We were at a bar, and suddenly Sasu went to the DJ and asked him to play Macarena. Then Sasu took the mike and started singing and dancing to it! EVERYONE in there gathered around him, we laughed and clapped our hands together at him! I think I have never laughed that hard IN MY LIFE! And that's something, believe it!

Sasu: I had already forgotten about that...

Naru: HAHAHAHA!

Sasu: Stop laughing Usuratonkachi! Next one! _'Dbzgirl1011: What's your favourite thing about each other?'_ Favourite huh? I kinda like most of the things in Naruto but-

Naru: Most of?

Sasu: Yeah, most of. So it's hard to say what would be my favourite, I still think I'll answer I like your attitude best. He never gives up and he'll always be there for his friends and the people in Konoha.

Naru: Well Sasuke's personality sucks dicks, so I would say the way he loves me. There has been no one who would have ever loved me like he did/does.

Sasu: You're so weird *hugs him anyway*

Naru: And you're super hot.

Sasu: You're not dating me because of my looks, are you?

Naru: Not just because of your looks. *Smirk* Kidding, I'm kidding! Cheer up honey! *Kiss* I love you.

Sasu: I love you too. Okay, so last question; _'jaezyra-chan: How many times does Sasu got a nosebleed during their makeout?'_

Naru: During make out? I would say he doesn't, it's usually before making out, like, if he sees me in a maid outfit, or neko-outfit or just plain naked. He first gets a nosebleed and then rapes me.

Sasu: It's not rape if you're willing, idiot.

Naru: Whatever, 'then ravished me' better?

Sasu: A lot. See you next time everyone! Now I need to go and do that clone thing with Naru...

Naru: WHA-*Get's pulled to bedroom*

* * *

**Review? =)**


	103. Write II

**First now let's finally make this clear (I just don't know how to make sense) yes, I think Kyuubi is male, Naruto's big brother and Itachi's lover. **

**(((I also imagine him looking a lot like Naruto's and Pain's mix up, red hair, few piercings and taller than Naruto, not as tall as Itachi. But of course we all have our own versions of him.))) **

**I'm sorry I confused you people. If I've confused you in other things too, please ask me about it and I'll explain myself. =)**

**This was with love ^^**

* * *

Kyuubi's POV

* * *

Hah! That stupid Kit! Left his computer open! Now I'll finally get to see all his stuff... What should I look into first? Pictures? Trash bin? But why would he delete his porn, I mean, if he even has it. But if he does, I'm gonna find it! Oh it'll be thrilling to make fun of him! Come on now, Naruto's secrets, where are youuu?

Email! Aha! Let's see... .Uchiha? Is this Itachi or Sasuke? Here's something from .Dream... I'm guessing that's Sasuke's email, but why would Itachi send Kit anything? Well I'll open this anyway.

...What the hell is this? A notebook page? Better zoom in so I can see what it has written on it.

*Heart*

'Sasuke&Naruto Uchiha'

*Heart*

'Naruto&Sasuke Uzumaki'

*Heart*

'Sasuke+Naruto=love4ever'

*Heart*

'I love u'

*Heart*

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?

"Kyuubi?"

"HA? Oh, hey Kit." God, I almost had a heart attack... I didn't hear him coming in to the room.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing on my computer before I'm going to fucking kill you."

"So you're gonna kill me anyway?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"A huge one actually, I don't wanna die."

"Ten second's up, you're dead." Okay he looks rather pissed, better watch out what I let out of my mouth now...

"Woah woah, wait just a bit before killing me. Have ya seen this?" I pointed this girly email.

"What the hell is this shit!? I haven't written that!" Distraction worked!

"You haven't?"

"No! Who the hell writes this kinda shit?!"

"Must've been Sasuke, don't you think?" And there comes the 'Oh-_now_-I-get-it' expression.

He's actually as big of a dobe as Uchihas always say he is...

"But this is like, frigging girly!" Genius...

"Naruto, you've embarrassed the whole family..." I say face palming.

"Ha? What the-?! I wasn't the one who wrote this, remember?! It was my boyfriend, not me."

"Exactly. You're dating a guy who puts on makeup and nail polish, hates football and writes girly shit. Naruto, you're dating a chick."

If someone now thought Kit would get angry because of my comment, they're wrong. He fell on the floor from laughing too much.

Maybe I'll just have to try and find his porn some other day; I'll now join his mad laughing fit.

* * *

**So, Gothpandaotaku, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Oreoanime11 and SexifoxxFace, this was for you guys! I hope everyone liked this, I haven't really written anything only Kyuubi and Naruto in it, have I?**

**Nah, Review =3**


	104. If

**No words. (And failed! See, there're words in here?)**

* * *

"Sasuke do you love me?"

"Why are you asking me that Dobe?"

"Who should I be asking it from then?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like, why do you need to ask it in the first place?"

"Hmm. Well do you?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. And it's not like you don't know that."

Naruto were sitting in between Sasuke's legs. They were spending the evening together. Sasuke was trying to watch something boring from TV and Naruto doing his best to draw Sasuke's attention to himself.

"I know."

"Then don't ask Dobe."

...

"Would you still love me if I was a bit older?"

"Why would you be older?"

"What if I was a bit younger? Or a lot younger?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Would you love even if I had red hair? Or I wasn't a great ninja?"

"Who said you were one?"

"What about if I was-"

"Seriously Naruto stop that shit already! What is this even about?"

"I just wondered if you would love me if I wasn't exactly like I am."

"And why would you be something other than you are?"

"Ymmm oh, I didn't think of that."

Time was calling for face palm. And Sasuke put it in practice.

"Usuratonkachi..."

Naruto turned to sit on Sasuke's lap so they were facing each others. He slowly lifted his hands to rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ne, Sasuke-"

"Don't even try to ask me do I love you."

"You don't then?"

"Dobe, you're only trying to get my attention aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Sighhhhh..."

"And I succeeded. I know you love me." Naruto said smirking.

"And you call me arrogant?"

"You are."

"Hn. Well at least I know you love me too."

"Believe it!"

Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed the man who loved him just the way he was.

* * *

**I'm not used to use 'believe it' even when I know that's what Naruto says... I think it's because I read Naruto on my native language so there is no 'believe it'. So it sounds weird. And I watch the anime (if I even watch) in Japanese.**

**Review?**


	105. Better

**I've been really busy lately, but I'll at least update something everyday... So no requests today neither, sorry =( I'll write them with more time.**

* * *

"Here" Sasuke said and handed Naruto the hot chocolate he had made once Naruto begged long enough.

"Thanks!" Naruto said grinning and took to mug in his own hands.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Sasuke asked with a fake 'you hurt my feelings' face.

"What-Oh yeah!" *Chu!* "I love you Sasuke!"

"Yeah, I know. Who wouldn't?"

"Bastard. Do you have to say that every time?"

"But, you only say that after I have done something for you..." Sasuke said with an actually hurt expression.

"What? I so don't-"

"My point exactly, you don't."

"Come on, don't be like that, Sasuke. If you want, tonight, I can prove me love to you for all night long." Naruto said with seducing smile and took a sip from his hot chocolate. "OUHH MM TOMGMM!"

"Idiot, of course it's still hot..."

"Ihh huuutsss."

"Stop whining. C'mere." Sasuke took Naruto's cup and put both his and Naruto's cups down on the table.

"Huh?"

Sasuke brought Naruto's face close to his and kissed him. He made Naruto open his lips so that he got his tongue in Naruto's hot cavern. He moved his muscle all around and eventually took it out, only to invite Naruto's tongue out with it. He took Naruto's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. Sasuke sucking sensually on it got Naruto moan in to the kiss. After few minutes of making out, their lips separated.

"Better?" Sasuke asked his cute blushing uke.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto said still slyly looking at Sasuke's lips. Of course Sasuke noticed this cute action and brought their lips together for another kiss.

* * *

**Review? A kiss? Desperate? Who? Me?**


	106. Fine

**Something... weird/confusing/dump/aggressive? You decide =D**

* * *

"Sasuke I'm bored."

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"Sasuke can we watch a movie?"

"I wonder if Ichiraku's is open at this hour..."

"Sasuke can you make ramen for me?"

"Sasuke are you awake?"

"Can we have sex?"

Naruto looked at still not moving Sasuke. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke was so tired. They went to sleep about 4am and it was already 7am on Saturday morning right now. Why was Sasuke still sleeping? Naruto just didn't get it.

"Sasuke can we have seeeeex?"

"Being bored is no excuse to have sex, dobe."

"So you were awake!"

"How could I be still asleep when you keep asking some shit all the time?" Sasuke said sleepily still not moving a bit. Naruto moved closer to him and put his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm practically begging you to make my already sore ass even sorer and you just want to sleep?"

"Exactly."

"But Sasukehhhh I want you." Naruto started sucking and licking Sasuke's neck and caressed Sasuke's body with his hands. After still not getting reaction from him, he sighed loudly.

"I guess I'll just have to find someone else who wants to fuck this fine piece of ass..."

"What, did you just say?!" Sasuke's eyes had shot wide open and he was staring at his boyfriend who had got off from the bed.

"I'm sure there's someone I can find... I heard rumours that Gaara was looking for company..."

"Like hell I'll let you go to some Gaara!" Sasuke said possessively and threw Naruto back on the bed and got above him.

"You gonna stop me?"

"You don't wanna go to that bitch!" Sasuke stared angrily at Naruto.

"True. But I have a bitch of a boyfriend who won't do me."

"Is that what you want? Just sex?"

"No. Sasuke, you know I want you, and you only, but you piss me off to no end when you won't do me even if I... beg..." Naruto looked to the side. He had crossed his arms and pretended to be really mad at Sasuke. Because truthfully he was only little angry with him.

"Promise me you won't ever say again that you're going to some other guy. And tell me you didn't mean that."

"I won't, I wouldn't have gone and I only love you."

"Great answer."

"You're still an asshole."

"Naruto look at me."

"No."

"Sigh, you know, I think you were the one who threatened me with sleeping with some other guy, so I think that you need a punishment." Sasuke said with _very_ evil smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened and he finally looked at Sasuke.

"Uwah-no, you don't need to punish me! I was only kidding! You know that, don't you?! I wouldn't have done it! Sasuke! Sasuke? S-sas-s-s-suke?" The look Sasuke gave to his loved one really scared the shit out of him, Naruto could sense the dark aura around him and Naruto knew that didn't promise anything good...

"You wanted sex, ha? Well, you'll get it, 72 hours nonstop..." And the last thing Naruto saw was his sadistic boyfriend's sharingan eyes...

* * *

**Eeh well this definitely came out of my head totally different as I had planned it, but I think I like how it turned out xP **

**And just so nobody doesn't get their hopes up, I won't be writing about their time in the jutsu.. There are already great fics about that on this site! Go read them in stead, I know _I_ liked them a lot ;P (And those fics wasn't my inspiration to write this, just saying.)**

**Review x)**


	107. Symptoms I

**I'm sorry I haven't updated whole weekend, I kept it internet free. Well, I did read my email, but nothing else. But hey, now I'm back!**

* * *

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto, shut it, I'm trying to study. Which you should be doing also."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ssshh!"

"But Sasu-"

"Naruto I'm really trying to-"

"But I think I'm pregnant!"

"Wha-"

"My stomach hurts, I have chest pain and I threw up three times this morning!"

"But Narut-"

"And my head hurts all the time and I feel so bad and I searched it from google and it really would explain it all!"

"Naruto listen! You-"

"No you listen! We have been fucking like bunnies for months! And we never use condoms! I'm pregnant Sasuke!"

"Idiot, would you just-"

"How will I tell this to my parents?! Or don't you want to have a baby with me?!"

"No Naruto that's-"

"Byyyyyyyyäääääääääääh you don't want to have a baby with meeeeee! YYYYÄÄÄÄHH!"

"NARUTO FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP CRIYING! GUYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"Ha?"

"You're a guy Naru! Guys can't get pregnant!"

"But what about all my symptoms?"

"Usuratonkachi, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I had all those things just last week; I was four days off from school too. You just got that bacterial from me."

"Really? Omg, I really thought I was pregnant! Thank god I'm not! Hahaha! Aha...ha... I'll have to use your bathroom..."

"Just clean after yourself!" _'What an idiot...'_

* * *

**((((Everyone understood that Naruto went to throw up, right?=/))))**

**Review! =)**


	108. Routine

**Ammmm, just go ahead and read it, this leaves me confused(?) so I don't know what to say... **

**ENjoY AnyWAy**

* * *

**Monday**

They woke up, ate breakfast, went on mission, stayed the night at an inn, had sex in there.

**Tuesday**

They woke up for a surprise attack, survived somehow, got in hospital, knocked out from meds.

**Wednesday**

They woke up worried, sighed in relief, got yelled at, rested.

**Thursday**

They woke up, went home, had sex, got yelled at by Sakura-chan, slept, ate, had sex.

**Friday**

They woke up, went to work, kissed when met, got home, ate, had sex, had some more sex.

**Saturday**

They slept late, had sex, bathed, ate at Ichiraku's, watched TV, made love all night long.

**Sunday**

They woke up, were late from work, got home, ate romantic dinner, enjoyed each other, went to sleep.

.

They needed nothing more.

* * *

**I'll now go and put 'sasunaru doujinshi' on google search ;) I need some fluffy loving. Did that sound weird?**

**Review pls~**


	109. Burn

**So this is based on my own cooking skills...**

* * *

"...So then I told them to fuck off!"

"What a nice story."

"Wasn't it? I tell you, I hate people like thAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOUUCH! Ouch ouch ouch! My finger! YYYYHHH!"

"Idiot, why did you touch the bottom?!"

"I didn't think it would be hot!"

"Wouldn't be hot? Are you really that stupid Naruto?" Sasuke asked sighing and put Naruto's finger under running water. "Of course it's hot!"

"But I didn't know that..."

"How did you think it cooks the ramen if not with heat?"

"I don't know. It hurtsssss!"

"Stop whining, it's your own fault."

"Why are you so mean, bastard?! Can't you see I'm in pain here?"

"Yes, I can see you are, and not for nothing, it looks like a second degree burn. But honestly, who doesn't know the bottom of the pan is always hot right after use?"

"Would you just stop talking about it already! Teme..." Naruto pouted and watched Sasuke put some gel on the burn. "...It hurts..."

"Hn. Be more careful will ya? It's not nice to see you hurting you know..."

"And yet you yell at me."

"I yell at you because you hurt something really precious to me." Sasuke said with so serious look it made Naruto laugh.

"You're weird!" He said and pressed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "Thanks for the bandage."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and kissed him too.

* * *

**...I burned two fingers ( by touching the bottom of the pan) when I made ramen few days ago, and couldn't help but think Naruto being as dump as me lol xD It really hurt btw... x(**


	110. Master

**I have an exam week coming up and it will take a lot of my time to study to all those exams. I'll, however, try to write as much as I can.**

* * *

"Please! I will, ymm… I'll do just whatever you it is that you want!"

"You'll serve me?"

"Eh? Well yeah I guess." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Hn." Sasuke glared down on him.

"I mean, I'll grant your every wish Master." Naruto said bowing. "Is there anything Master wants?"

"Yes. I want you to take out that French maid outfit and clean the whole house while wearing it, suck my dick whenever I tell you to, cook naked, do a strip dance, call me sensei when we have sex aand bathe with me wearing kitty ears."

"Yrgh... In that order?"

"The order is not important."

"But Sasuke, I'm not even sure I can handle all that-"

"I wasn't finished yet."

"What?! You want me to do even more than that?"

"Oh yeah. I have plenty of things for you to do..." Sasuke said with evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto swore to God he would never ever let Sasuke's tomato plant die again while he was supposed to take care of it!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! =)**

**Review~**


	111. Psycho

**Just to not confuse anyone, this is happening in the so called 'High school universe'. I know I have written chapters like that earlier too, like when there's Itachi, Kyuubi, their parents... You know.**

**There are computers in this fic, so that's why.**

**Thank Dbzgirl1011 for giving me this idea =D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Naruto opened YouTube and searched for 'salad fingers'.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked. He sat next to Naruto. He had asked Naruto to show him the video that had caused Naruto to see a nightmare and calling Sasuke at 4am telling him that he can't sleep.

"It's some kind of psycho guy who has salad fingers and is really stupid and mean! It was so scary!"

"Okay, aren't you gonna press play?"

"I-I don't want to see it again..."

"It's okay." Sasuke put Naruto sit in his lap and with his arm he made Naruto rest his head on his shoulder so Naruto couldn't see the computer. "I'm here, so you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Except zombies."

"What?"

"They are even scarier..."

"Idiot..." Sasuke pressed play and watched the video. When it had ended he just kept staring at the screen.

"Sasuke? Is it over yet?"

"Ah what? Yeah it is. It's just... that was so weird I don't know what to say."

"Wasn't it scary?!"

"Not really. It was just plain weird."

"That reminds me! Well not actually that, but this just came to my mind." Naruto turned and started typing on the search bar.

"Poka poka? What's that?" Sasuke asked after reading what Naruto had typed.

"It's a super amazing video that Kyuubi made!"

"Your brother?"

"Well duh. Who else named 'Kyuubi' do you know?"

"Hn. What is it about?"

"It's just you hitting Itachi with funny song playing in the back! Plus you're wearing funny clothes too!" Naruto said laughing and pressed play.

After the video was over Sasuke was already on the phone yelling at Kyuubi how he would kill him the next time he sees him.

* * *

**If you haven't seen the video, go search 'poka poka', it should be the first one to come up. I laughed so hard when I first saw it! Also salad fingers, well that's really just creepy xD**

**Review!**


	112. Symptoms II

**I got sick :( Yyyyh but I wrote anyhwayshhh**

**This is for Jaezyra-chan!**

* * *

"Dad, I need your help!"

"Naruto, I'm working right now... Can't it wait?" Minato sighed and didn't even take his eyes off his computer.

"But dad, this is important!"

"And you'll die if you don't now get my help?"

"Well, not likely but it is important..."

"I guess it can't be helped then, come here." Minato tapped his leg. "Sit here and tell me what's wrong." Naruto slowly walked to his father who then made him sit on his lap. Now, Naruto thought he was too old for this, but Minato said one could never be too old to sit in their papa's lap.

"I ymmm... Just promise you won't get mad 'kay?"

"Ymm, okay. But seriously, tell me, Naruto. What's on your mind?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

"I KNEW IT!" Minato yelled furiously standing up and dropping Naruto on the floor. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT UCHIHA!"

"BUHAHAHA!"

"You find this amusing, do you? Well just wait till you are left alone with a baby and morning sickness and OHGOD how will we tell this to Kushina?! ARE YOU STILL FUCKING LAUGHING?"

"AHAHA, AHAHA, AAAHHHAAHHAHAHA!" Naruto held his stomach and tears were coming out of his eyes for laughing too hard.

"What's going on?" Kushina's head popped behind the door and she walked to her husband.

"Naruto just told me he's... He's..."

"He's what Minato?" Kushina asked confused. She looked at her still laughing son. "Dying for laughing too much?"

"NO! He's pregnant! Kushina, our son is pregnant! And he's laughing about it! He doesn't understand how serious this is and you always said how you liked that mother-fucking-Uchiha..."

"Ahaha! Oh honey, how cute you are!" Kushina grinned and kicked Naruto to finally stop him for laughing at his dad.

"Why am I the only one who understands what this will mean?! We'll have someone 16&pregnant in here! Omg, are we going to make a call to the TV people? We're gonna be famous and all neighbours are gonna say that I'm a bad father..."

"Minato calm down! We are talking of our son now! Everyone knows guys can't get pregnant."

"Dad, you just make it too easy for us to make fun of you!" Naruto grinned and almost started laughing again.

"So... you're not pregnant?"

"Dad I'm a little worried for the fact that you even have to ask..."

* * *

**Sorry if it has many mistakes in there, I couldn't use the spell check...**

**Review :)**


	113. Time

BANG BANG BANG

"SASUKE! Would you just get the fuck out of there! You've been in there for hours now!"

"No I haven't, it's only been about 30 mins. Dobe."

"ONLY?! Would you care telling me what the fuck are you doing in there? Plucking every pubic hair off one by one?!"

"Idiot, why the hell would I do that? Or anyone for that matter?" Sasuke yelled behind the locked bathroom door.

"Would you just open the fricking door already?!" Naruto yelled getting really impatient.

Click

"Fine. But I don't get what you got so bitchy for." Sasuke opened the door wearing only a towel and he had his tooth brush in his mouth.

"Thank you! Was it so hard?" Naruto stepped in and ignored the glare he received from his lover. Naruto unzipped his pants and took a leek.

"EW! Naruto!"

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't just peed in front of a person.

"That is exactly why I didn't want to open the door for you!"

"Well if you managed to take a shower in less than 30 mins like normal people do I wouldn't have to hold it for so long!" Naruto said angrily as he exited the bathroom.

"You could've gone pee outside!"

"Come on, it's freezing out there!"

"Like I care!"

"Bastard!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

* * *

**Well yeah, I know this is really... really... Well you tell me, what was this?**


	114. Super II

**I never would have guessed I would continue this =D Well here it is anyways, second part to Super! =D**

* * *

"Naruto, remember when you acted like some kind of super hero?

"Hmn? Aaah hat yeeh I memmen."

"Stop eating food in your mouth."

Glunk.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he finished eating his ramen.

"And that we had awesome sex right after that?"

"Yeeeah?"

"Well, we decided that you were a super sexhero-"

"YOU decided, not we!"

"-so I finally figured what superman I am."

"Ha? Really? That's cool! Hey, I know I know! Let me guess!" Naruto grinned happily jumping on his seat.

"Go ahead. But you only get one try."

"Hmmmm... Ironman?!"

"No, dobe. I'm not Ironman." Smirk. "I'm Yourman." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto.

Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke, then smiled and said: "You're so weird, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, and you tasted like ramen." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto again anyway.

* * *

**I got the idea for this one from Facebook, I don't own 'Yourman' =)**

**Review? Uhn tiss uhn tiss unh tiss (keeps playing around in my head...)**


	115. Thingy IV

**Ask Naru&Sasu Anything Thingy! 4****th**** :3**

* * *

Naru: Gaaah! It's been so long since we last did this! Quickly, first question!

Sasu: What he meant was: Welcome. But here it goes, first question, it's from Tenshi Yami; _'...This really isn't a question-'_ Well why the hell would you send it to us then?

Naru: Sasu be nice! I'll finish reading it! Give it to me!

Sasu: Only if you kiss me.

Naru: Seriously?

Sasu: Always.

Naru: Go ahead and read it then bastard- Aaa I knew you would give it to me eventually! Now, let's see, where were we... _'-but I dare Naruto to give Sasu a striptease and leave him hanging at the end.'_

Sasu: What?! That's totally stupid, why the hell would you do that?!

Naru: Okey dokey Tenshi-kun! I'll do that right after this! *Grin*

Sasu: Like hell you will! Anyway, let's just take next question. This one is from Serene Grace; _' one of you guys is the bigger pervert? 2. Which one of you two has the creepier/more perverted fetish, if you have one (you probably do)?'_ Okay first, why does she think we are perverts?

Naru: I don't know, maybe it's because, ymm, for the fact that you ARE. So there's for number one, Sasuke is the BIGGEST PERVERT ON EA-

Sasu: Finish that sentence and you'll regret it. *Glare*

Naru: Yeah, what will you do? Put hand cuffs and a mouth gag on me, bind me to the bed post, use cock rings and dildos and whips and etcetera?

Sasu: You're starting to learn. *Smirk*

Naru: And answer for number two was there I guess...

Sasu: And next question is for you I guess, HorseLuver713 asks; _'Does it get weird with Kyuubi?'_

Naru: Not really, he pretty much likes to sleep a lot and he knows that what he might see after 9pm, is rated MA pretty much every night. So, if I do need him with me in fights I just kick him awake then. Does he bother you?

Sasu: How could he bother me? If anything that fox has a free gay porn channel, that's all. Next questions are from Oreoanime11; _'Sasuke: Why do you always say "Hn"? Are just trying to look/ sound cool or is it something else?'_ What does she mean with 'trying to look cool?' Am I not cool then? But really mostly it's just that I don't know what to answer or the question itself was just too stupid for me to bother answering it with real words.

Naru: So you finally admit it's not a word?

Sasu: Hn.

Naru: Sometimes I just feel like kicking some words in you jerk... But hey, there was a question from her for me too! _'Naruto: How come you don't say "Believe it!" anymore? I think you've said it like once all 99 drabbles DX'_ Ha? I don't? Well I guess I just haven't found a place to use it much you know?

Sasu: He has changed it to 'Aah's and 'Harder! Deeper!'s.

Naru: SASUKE! What the hell?! Stop embarrassing me!

Sasu: You're doing that all by yourself. Believe it.

Naru: ...That's what I meant, there's no point using it when the time is not calling for it. Oh, there was another one from Serene-chan; _'For both of you: if you could have sex with someone OTHER than Sasuke/Naruto, then who? And don't try to escape this question. Or else...'_

Naru&Sasu: Celibacy.

Sasu: Tenshi Yami has another question too, wow, these people really fancy us, eh?

Naru: I think it's nice. I love attention. Believe it!

Sasu: _'Y not a 4some with two Narus and 2 sukes?'_ That's easy, because I would get jealous of my clone.

Naru: Don't you think we could still try it sometime?

Sasu: ...

Naru: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Sasu: Like what, and stop the puppy eyes- okay, yes we can try that sometime.

Naru: Tonight?

Sasu: I guess... (Maybe he'll now forget the 'striptease-leave hanging' thing!)

Naru: Oh, but there was that dare! Well some other night then!

Sasu: Grrr... Well next one. Bloo Kisses asks; _'Sasuke, did Orochimaru touch you in any inappropriate places? Just asking...'_ Eeeeeew. Like hell he did.

Naru: If he had I would be there now killing that bastard! Believe it!

Sasu: I already killed him.

Naru: Oh. Well that's good then.

Sasu: How short memory can someone even have?... Okay, well, I got a question from SexiFoxxFace; _'Sasuke why do you think everyone hates on you so much? (It's not because we're jealous) PS. Itachi sent everyone a copy of your journal...' _He did WHAT?! Well there's an answer to your question! That must be the reason I have haters! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch...

Naru: Sasu you just called your mother a bitch...

Sasu: Whatever but Niisan is SO dead!

Naru: Next question maybe?

Sasu: Siiiiigh yeah, Dbzgirl1011 wants to know _'if it has ever been awkward between us two and if so, how did we cope with it?'_

Naru: Back in the times before and during genin days it was, like those few accidental lip touching and whenever someone asked 'how's love life' and demanded us to tell them our crushes and such...

Sasu: Yeah, girls and adults can be a pain in the ass... Really, don't you just hate when people think they know everything about you because they were too once in 'that age' or just plain 'young'...

Naru: Yep! ...I wonder if we still have any questions left.

Sasu: There's like...wait...2 questions left.

Naru: Any for me?

Sasu: Yes, the other is for you, but I wanna go first. Now, the question for me is; '_What is Naruto's most embarrassing secret?'_ Wow, this will be hard to think of.

Naru: Yeah, 'cause I don't have secrets!

Sasu: No, I mean you have so many secrets and I have to pick the most embarrassing... Well, I guess everyone already knows about your stupid love for ramen so it's not a secret, or that that you play the stupidest games ever invented...

Naru: Do you hate me or something?

Sasu: No, of course not. *Kiss* I couldn't really hate you. But you do piss me off quite a lot.

Naru: Well I could say the same from you jerk.

Sasu: Anyways, I think I'll pick your ever so cute kink about me.

Naru: What the hell are you talking about? You're not gonna embarrass me, right?

Sasu: The point is to tell your most embarrassing secret, dobe. So, Naruto goes crazy (like in the horny way) whenever I do a jutsu that's kinda like sexy no jutsu, but instead of making myself a girl, I turn into a neko. Now the different between wearing a fake tail and ears is that I can feel the tail and the cat ears are very sensitive, so when Naru touches me they just-

Naru: Flip.

Sasu: What?

Naru: They flip cutely. Like flip flip.

Sasu: I love how you blushed when you said that. *Kiss*

Naru: *Kisses back*I feel violated now that everyone knows about your neko jutsu...

Sasu: Shouldn't I be the violated feeling one?

Naru: Hmm, but I was still the one who asked you to do it in the first place...

Sasu: Yep, you did, not that I mind really. Will you now read your last question?

Naru: Oh yeah that. So; _'Does Sasuke sing in the shower? (I ask you 'cause he would lie about it)'_. Hahaha! OMG I can't believe someone actually asked this! Now I can Final-

Sasu: NOOO!

Naru: -ly tell everyone that YES he DOES! But! He has a pretty amazing voice so I actually like this habit of his.

Sasu: You do?

Naru: Yeah, of course.

Sasu: Hn. Dobe. And now, there was a message for me, yes, a message not a question, but I'll still put it on here.

Naru: What does it say?

Sasu: Let me read it and you'll find out. Oreoanime11 sent this; _'Our tomato plan grew too many this year (because it was hot) so if you want some you can have them! CX'_ Hey, that's awesome, because CERTAIN SOMEONE killed my plant... I would love to have some!

Naru: You can easily buy them from store you know.

Sasu: They put all kind of things in their products so I prefer self grown. Please send them to me. (That was actually an order.)

Naru: But hey, I guess it's time to say: See you guys next time and big thanks for all the questions, it was fun answering them!

Sasu: I guess we'll see you guys next time then, and don't forget to send us more questions! :3*Peace mark with fingers*

Naru: You sounded like me!

Sasu: I was mimicking you...

Naru: Oh, well you did a good job then =D

Sasu: Hn.

Naru: We'll now go and have a nice ramen dinner, so bye everyone!

Sasu: Who said we're having ramen?!

Naru: I did, now let's go!

Sasu: Bye. I guess.

* * *

**Hehe, this took me some time to write. Sorry about it being this late (and long too). I liked all the questions though =) This is over 1500 words long so I'm thinking if I should put this as separated story, what do you guys think? If this doesn't bother you in here then I probably won't make it an own story.**

**Also, I tried really hard to answer the questions in character, so I hope no one got their feelings hurt, I really loved all the questions!**

**Please keep sending me questions whenever you feel like it =)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**=))**


	116. Share

**If you haven't already seen it, go and watch **_**'naruto lollipop dance'**_** on YouTube. It appears on this =P **_**Video**_** requested by Tenshi Yami- Angel Of Darkness and **_**Sai**_** from Jaeryza-chan.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! IT CAN'T BE! NO NO NO!"

"I told you not to get over dramatic about it." Sai sighed and watched his friend Sasuke rip hair off his head in the middle of school day.

"Don't you understand what this does to my reputation?!"

"What reputation? I think you lost that once you started dating Dickless."

"For Pete's sake stop calling Naruto 'Dickless'. 'Cause I can tell you, he's totally not."

Sai remained silent. Sasuke guessed he was not going to stop no matter what he said.

"Sigh... Whatever... Do you know who shared that video on Facebook? Or put it in the YouTube in the first place?"

"You're gonna kill him once you find out?" Sai asked with emotionless face.

"YES! Slowly and painfully..." Evil glint on Sasuke's eyes made Sai actually show an expression, he smirked.

"Naruto did."

"Now I'll find that bitc-wait what?"

"Dickless thought it was funny. And so did everyone else btw. It's not every day you see Sakura, Dickless and you singing lollipop and dancing while doing so. Well, until now I mean, since now whoever can go and watch the vid every day if they wish to do so."

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and steam was coming out of his ears.

"HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiissss ss" Sasuke ran off yelling and Sai was left to sit there in front of their classroom. He took out his phone and opened YouTube. It didn't take him long to share the video on his tumblr and twitter too.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this =)**

**BTW there're links  
to my accounts on  
Deviantart and  
Tumblr in my profile  
page, so if you're  
interested go and  
have a look. I have  
now started updating  
more things on  
Deviantart too.**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! I'm happy you find these worth of reading!**


	117. Announce

'**You brought colors back to my black and white world. It makes sense, you're important to me. I couldn't even imagine if there weren't you, in my life. Happy birthday!' (- Some 13 years old girl, my translation...)**

**And now to the drabble!**

* * *

"Omg Uchiha, what are you wearing?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke first time that school morning.

"What? Aren't jeans and hoodie quite normal clothes for everyday outfit? Or did I forget something?" Sasuke lift one brow and started walking to his next class with Neji walking by his side.

"They would be just fine if it didn't say 'I love my boyfriend'." Neji said still giving Sasuke the look of him being totally crazy.

"What the hell man? You're gay yourself."

"I still don't go around school announcing it with cheesy clothes. Aren't that a girls' shirt anyways?"

"No, Naruto had it printed for me."

"Oh, well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"He forced you to wear it, didn't he?"

"You seriously have some big problems, Neji. I'll see you at lunch." Sasuke waved goodbye and turned in different direction than Neji.

* * *

**Everyone remembers the shirt Sasuke got from Naruto for birthday? ^^ (In earlier chapter)**

**Pls review =))**


	118. Erotic

**Now I was inspirited by Tenshi Yami's idea, even if it weren't totally about this. But anyways, I hope you like this! =)**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were both out of breath. They had just finished an amazing love making session and Naruto was now cuddling on Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, you know what would be totally hot?"

"Hn?"

"You wearing my clothes. Like, when after sex the girl usually wears the guy's shirt, you know? So you could put on my boxers and my dress shirt. Put leave it unbuttoned. It'll be a lot sexier that way."

"There're only few problems; one, I'm not a girl you just banged, two, I don't want to wear your underwear and three, you only have orange dress shirts."

"Oh c'mon! You know what I meant. Besides, you'll get to wear clean boxers of course!"

"Ew, I didn't even think of wearing dirty ones idiot."

"So what's the frigging problem?!"

"If anyone should be wearing boyfriend's clothes it should be you."

"You do remember that there're two of us that has a boyfriend here, right?"

"So why should I wear your clothes?

"I'll wear yours too if you want."

"Dobe. This is your house, I don't have any clothes here."

"Wrong. Now I'll just put this" Naruto hopped out of the bed and pulled Sasuke's hoodie over his head "on and give you something to wear too."

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked pouting.

"Yes, you do. Here, you'll look cute in it." Naruto grinned and handed Sasuke an orange shirt. Sasuke glared at Naruto but put his hands in the sleeves anyway. Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed with a little tint of red on his handsome face. His abs were covered with Naruto's cum which made him look quite erotic.

"You gonna give me boxers now or continue staring?" He asked with a smirk once he noticed Naruto drooling at his almost naked body.

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy land and climb to sit on Sasuke's lap.

"No, I think," He kissed Sasuke's neck and grinned his lower body on Sasuke's making him groan "that I like it better with this" Naruto took a hold of his lovers semi hard cock and gave it a squeeze "being uncovered so I can play with it a little more." He whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear and lowered his already lubed ass on Sasuke's hardened penis.

After few more rounds of hot steamy sex, Sasuke didn't complain about Naruto's kinks anymore.

* * *

**Hot? ;) Review!**


	119. Difference

**Naruto's POV.**

* * *

Hey guys! It's me Naruto here! I found this test somewhere... So I'll now start filling it! You ready?

**Are you normal?**

Anorexia  
[ ] You hate your body.  
[ ] You have starved yourself.  
[ ] You have low self esteem.  
[ ] You use laxatives.  
[ ] You need to be skinnier.  
[ ] People always say you're skinny, but you think fat.  
[ ] People think you are way too skinny.  
[ ] You skip at least one meal a day.  
[ ] You limit your calories or check them constantly by compulsion  
Total: 0.0 Eheeh, this just really didn't describe me at all! XD Next one!

ADHD  
[x] You are hyper most of the time.  
[/] You barely pay attention to anything.  
[ ] You cannot cooperate with people well.  
[x] You seem to never sit still.  
[x] You talk all the time.  
[x] You need attention 24/7.  
[x] You aren't very shy.  
Total: 5.5 Well this was a little more like me...

Bipolar Disorder  
[/] You can act wild at times then the next you are severely depressed.  
[/?] You are very irritable.  
[x] You barely get any or no sleep  
[x] You have very high self esteem at times.  
[ ] You have used or abused alcohol, drugs, or sex.  
[ ] You have thought of/attempted suicide.  
[ ] You have the worst mood swings of anyone you know.  
Total: 3 Sasuke is sooo the last one and the 'no sleep' part is thanks to the same dickhead-Uchiha...

Bulimia Nervosa  
[x] You've thrown up all your food at least once.  
[x] You've thrown it up even when you don't feel sick.  
[x] You have little control over how you eat.  
[ ] You use laxatives.  
[x] You eat fast.  
[x] You have overly exercised to where you almost fainted/passed out.  
[ ] People think you are way too skinny.  
Total: 4 I love food ^^ but throwing up is not fun at all. I just ate too much that's all...

Conduct Disorder  
[ ] You are a bully.  
[x] You threaten other people.  
[x] You often find yourself in fights.  
[x] You have used a weapon that could cause injury to others.  
[ ] You are cruel to humans and/or animals.  
[ ] You have raped/molested someone.  
[ ] You destroy property on purpose.  
[ ] You always lie.  
[x] You've stayed out all night.  
[ ] You have/attempted to run away from home.  
Total: 4 I don't think anyone can be a ninja without doing those things...?

Depression  
[ ] You are always, or normally, feeling sad.  
[ ] You always, or normally, are crying.  
[ ] You find no hope in your future.  
[ ] You find no longer excitement over the activities you used to love.  
[ ] You always find yourself around the house or in bed all day.  
[ ] You are anti-social.  
[ ] You have low self esteem.  
[ ] Everything bad that happens is always your fault.  
[ ] Hope is no longer there for you.  
Total: 0 Those were some seriously depressing things...

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder  
[x] You have disturbing thoughts or thoughts you hate.  
[x] You have to do a certain thing until it feels right.  
[ ] You have to keep things in a certain order.  
[/] You have harmed yourself.  
[ ] You are afraid you will get an STD, or AIDS.  
[x] You have to check some stuff over again.  
Total: 3.5 It was the kunai and poison in my hand thing years ago, but I don't know if it counts... O.o

Schizophrenia / Anxiety  
[ ] You often have hallucinations or sudden memories you can't escape.  
[ ] You can be confused about reality and fantasy.  
[x] You think people are always staring or talking about you.  
[ ] You have an extreme anxiety or fearfulness.  
[ ] You have difficulty with relationships with family, friends, and opposite/same sex.  
[/] You do not take care of your hygiene as much as others say you should.  
[ ] You are very shy.  
[x] You often talk to yourself.  
Total: 2.5 I think my hygiene is just fine but seems like Sasuke is never happy with anything -.-

Overall total: 22.5

0-5: You're very normal.  
6-15: You're fine.  
16-20: You might be okay.  
**21-30: You have problems.**  
31-35: You have really bad problems.  
36+ WOW! YOU NEED SOME HELP, NOW.

AAAAAAAArgh how come I have problems, me, Naruto Uzumaki?! I do _not_ have problems! I can prove it to you! Believe it!

"Sasuke! Come here for a sec!"

"Hn? What is it dobe?"

"I found a nice test, I did it already and now's your turn."

"Sighhhhh... You do know how much I enjoy these shitty tests, right?"

"Yes yes, now start doing it!"

"I will I will, quit bitching already."

"Oh fuck you."

"You gonna watch?"

"Yeah..."

**Are you normal?**

Anorexia  
[ ] You hate your body.  
[ ] You have starved yourself.  
[ ] You have low self esteem.  
[ ] You use laxatives.  
[ ] You need to be skinnier.  
[ ] People always say you're skinny, but you think fat.  
[ ] People think you are way too skinny.  
[ ] You skip at least one meal a day.  
[/] You limit your calories or check them constantly by compulsion  
Total: 0.5 I keep somewhat count on them.

ADHD  
[ ] You are hyper most of the time.  
[ ] You barely pay attention to anything.  
[x] You cannot cooperate with people well.  
[ ] You seem to never sit still.  
[ ] You talk all the time.  
[x] You need attention 24/7.  
[ ] You aren't very shy.  
Total: 2 Naruto made me pick them...

"Did not."

"You said 'nah-ah' until I changed it."

"Because you tried to lie."

"Whatever."

Bipolar Disorder  
[/] You can act wild at times then the next you are severely depressed.  
[x] You are very irritable.  
[x] You barely get any or no sleep  
[x] You have very high self esteem at times.  
[x] You have** used** or abused **alcohol**, drugs, or **sex**.  
[ ] You have thought of/attempted suicide.  
[x] You have the worst mood swings of anyone you know.  
Total: 5.5 Naruto picked the last one...

"Only because you're trying to cheat again!"

"I do not have mood swings!"

"Yes you do! ^^ You're so cute when you're mad."

"Shut it! I'm not cute!"

"Right, right..."

"...Idiot."

Bulimia Nervosa  
[x] You've thrown up all your food at least once.  
[x] You've thrown it up even when you don't feel sick.  
[ ] You have little control over how you eat.  
[ ] You use laxatives.  
[ ] You eat fast.  
[x] You have overly exercised to where you almost fainted/passed out.  
[ ] People think you are way too skinny.  
Total: 3 They all had something to do with training!

"You made it sound like an excuse."

"Could you stop commenting?"

"No."

"..."

Conduct Disorder  
[ ] You are a bully.  
[x] You threaten other people.  
[x] You often find yourself in fights.  
[x] You have used a weapon that could cause injury to others.  
[ ] You are cruel to humans and/or animals.  
[x] You have raped/**molested **someone.  
[ ] You destroy property on purpose.  
[ ] You always lie.  
[x] You've stayed out all night.  
[x] You have/attempted to run away from home.  
Total: 6 Molested Naruto.

"..."

"You're not gonna comment?"

"...shut up..."

"I love your blush."

"STOP SMIRKING TEME!"

Depression  
[ ] You are always, or normally, feeling sad.  
[ ] You always, or normally, are crying.  
[ ] You find no hope in your future.  
[ ] You find no longer excitement over the activities you used to love.  
[ ] You always find yourself around the house or in bed all day.  
[x] You are anti-social.  
[ ] You have low self esteem.  
[ ] Everything bad that happens is always your fault.  
[ ] Hope is no longer there for you.  
Total: 1 This was Naruto's opinion again.

"And I'm right, once again."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder  
[x] You have disturbing thoughts or thoughts you hate.  
[x] You have to do a certain thing until it feels right.  
[x] You have to keep things in a certain order.  
[ ] You have harmed yourself.  
[ ] You are afraid you will get an STD, or AIDS.  
[x] You have to check some stuff over again.  
Total: 4 Ymmmm Naruto?

"I can't come up with anything either..."

"Next one then."

Schizophrenia / Anxiety  
[x] You often have hallucinations or sudden **memories** you can't escape.  
[ ] You can be confused about reality and fantasy.  
[x] You think people are always staring or talking about you.  
[ ] You have an extreme anxiety or fearfulness.  
[x] You have difficulty with relationships with family, friends, and opposite/same sex.  
[ ] You do not take care of your hygiene as much as others say you should.  
[ ] You are very shy.  
[ ] You often talk to yourself.  
Total: 3 I didn't like this one. And I won't let Naruto comment.

Overall total: 25

0-5: You're very normal.  
6-15: You're fine.  
16-20: You might be okay.  
**21-30: You have problems.**  
31-35: You have really bad problems.  
36+ WOW! YOU NEED SOME HELP, NOW.

"Stupid test... I don't have problems."

"HA! You still got more points than me!"

"Oh that is what this was about?"

"Yeah of course. You see, I had to prove that you have more problems than I do."

"How much less did you get?"

"...2.5"

"Like that makes a difference dobe."

"Hmp!"

"C'mere" Sasuke held out his hands and welcomed Naruto in a tight embrace. He kissed his overly awesome and sexy boyfriend and invited him for an afternoon fuck with words '_There's at least one problem you can always solve for me, and it's in my pants_'.

Am I lucky or WHAT?!

* * *

**Naruto's POV ends here. I know it was long, but I thought I still like it as a chap on this story. Did I stay in character?**

**Don't forget to review =))**


	120. Manipulate

**I have had a migraine for few days now and I'm kinda REALLY tired because of that. So I decided that's good enough excuse to write this kinda s**t.**

**Naah, I don't even know is it really that bad...**

**Just read it =) (I'm not really smiling because of the said bastard of a migraine but... Fuck it.)**

* * *

"Ne Sasuke, what do ya think 'bout lesbians?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah like, most of the guys think it's hot when two girls makes out with each other." Naruto explained.

"You probably mean most of the straight guys."

"I take that as a no then?"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Teme, I was only asking!"

"What about you then?"

"Do I think it's hot?"

"I asked you dobe."

"Bastard I heard ya! And I yeah, in a matter of fact I do."

"Idiot."

"What? I'm bi after all. And a guy."

"I'm a guy and you don't see me telling my boyfriend how hot I think girls are." Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"Aargh don't get jealous, I didn't mean it like that. Actually I think you have Eurotophobia, Mastrophobia, Sexophobia or Venustraphobia. Wait, you might just have all of them."

"Dobe you just read those straight from a note. Do you even know what they mean?"

"They were all some kind of sex phobias about women, their breaths, vaginas or beauty."

"Usuratonkachi. I don't have a phobia, I'm just plain gay."

"Exactly what I meant."

"Why did you even bring this up?"

"Oh ya know, just so I can make you jealous and that way want to make love to me all night long so that I would never think anything in a sexual way beside you."

"Were you trying to manipulate me?"

"Didn't I succeed?"

"No, you did not. But I could have 'angry sex' with you to punish you for _trying_ to manipulate me." Sasuke said a sexy smirk and climb on Naruto.

"Sound good to me." Naruto answered with equal sexy smirk and let Sasuke push his tongue down his throat.

* * *

**I like lesbians. ...God I sounded stupid, here, I'll try again: I'm bisexual and I think love is love no matter what your sex happens to be. Really, I did not want to upset ya people. I really feel bad about myself if I wrote something inappropriate. **

**Care to review? Pls do so. **_**I beg you**_


	121. Admire I

**Idea/request from Jaezyra-chan, I hope you all enjoy this =)**

* * *

"Naruto can I borrow your phone?"

"Can't you just use yours Niisan?"

"No it's out of battery. I gotta call dad so he remembers to buy cola and pizza. We have a movie night, remember?"

"Yeah, can't wait till we get to see the newest Twilight!"

"...That was a joke right?"

"Of course, it's not even on the theatres yet."

"No no, I meant, you're not actually into them?"

"So what are watching tonight?"

"Don't change subject! Hell, whatever, should've known you're so girlish..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing nothing, and we decided on seeing The Game."

"Ah okay. Here's the phone." Naruto tossed his Nokia to Kyuubi who accidentally missed it and the phone landed on the floor. He went to pick it up as Naruto glared at him.

"It's not broken, stop glaring."

"You better catch it next-"

"Shut up, I'll call him now."

Kyuubi opened the lock and saw Naruto's wallpaper. A huge grin appeared on his face.

"What's this you got in here? Duck butt looks almost like a uke wearing seme's clothes." He said smirking and held the phone to Naruto so he would see what he was talking about.

"Well, what can I say; the picture is exactly what it looks like." Naruto answered with equal smirk.

"So does Sasuke know that you'll let the whole world admire him from your phone?"

"I don't see a reason why he should know 'bout it." Naruto said still smirking. "It's just a harmless pic."

"Harmless pic my ass, I'm gonna send this to my phone so I can show it to Itachi too. Think of all the blackmailing I could do with this..."

Naruto snapped the phone from Kyuubi.

"Hold your horses, asshole! I'm not gonna let you make fun of him. I'll call dad myse-"

*Door opening*

"Tadaima!" Minato yelled as he entered his house.

"Dad! Why are you so early?!"

"You did remember to bring all the food and the movie, right?"

"Oh God, I totally forgot! Sorry boys!" Minato said scratching his neck.

"Naruto this is your fault! If you would've let me call dad earlier-"

"MY fault?! Fricking bastard, it was you who didn't call even when you had the phone!"

"Boys boys, calm down. Get your shoes on; we can go get the food and the movie together."

And lucky for Sasuke, as they exited the house, Kyuubi forgot about the picture on Naruto's phone. At least for now.

* * *

**Review? =3**


	122. Admire II

**Something you never wanted to know about Uchiha Fugaku.**

**Idea hit me from Jaezyra-san's review =)**

* * *

Wednesday evening. Uchiha family were spending time together in the mansion's living room. Itachi and Sasuke were both mainly studying and Fugaku and Mikoto enjoyed themselves by doing some work. Yeah, what a lovely way for a family to spend an evening together.

"Eeh? Where an Earth is my phone?" Mikoto suddenly broke the silent and searched for her phone under the piles of work papers.

"You haven't left it to the office again, have you?" Fugaku asked lifting his gaze from his PC.

"What do you mean _again_? Arsh I needed to make a phone call! What should I do?" Mikoto said with frustrated sigh and slumped back to her seat.

"Don't you think you could lend someone's phone? Like Sasuke's, for example." Itachi told his mother. He looked at Sasuke with a smirk, which totally told Sasuke that he was up with something.

"_Or_ she could just borrow _yours_, right Niisan?" Sasuke said to Itachi with the look.

"But I left mine upstairs." Itachi said with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"Sasuke, I just need to make one quick phone call." Mikoto said pleading.

"I-I... why wouldn't you just...just... borrow father's?" Sasuke said finally.

"Sasuke, just give your phone to your mother." Fugaku said with demanding voice. Sasuke knew he would be in trouble if he didn't, so he took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to his mom. Not forgetting to kick Itachi as he did so.

"Thank you dear." Mikoto said and took the phone. Once she got it open, she froze.

"W-w-what i-is this..._this_?" Mikoto asked with a huge blush on her face. Fugaku had got interested by what was she talking about and snatched the phone from his wife.

"Sasuke, is this porn you have on your wallpaper?"

"WHA-NO! No no no it's not porn you see it's-" Sasuke started saying hurriedly.

"Just a naked, sleeping man?" Fugaku asked with one brow up.

"Well yes it is, but-"

"What is that white thing he has all over his chest?" His father asked and watched the picture more closely.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly. While next to him Itachi was trying really hard to keep in his laughter.

"Dear, I think it's N-naruto."

"Ohh, you mean the boy who's dating Sasuke? No wonder he looked familiar... Say Mikoto, could you pose to my phone like this?"

"What?!"

"So I could... you know."

"Father please! Can't you see you're killing us here?! Please leave all of that until you two are alone!" Itachi said gagging.

"I guess so... Here, your phone son. Now Mikoto, why don't we go speak privately about this?" Fugaku said seriously and took Mikoto by hand and dragged her to their bedroom. Sasuke and Itachi ran to the nearest bathroom to puke.

* * *

**I think I have made up a new personality to Fugaku, he wasn't like this in the manga I think... So I always write him OOC... Ehheh, but you gotta admit, he's funnier this way! =P**

**Review =)) **_(Double chin)_


	123. PDA

**For Tenshi Yami ;)**

* * *

"Sasuke ah not here!"

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's pulse and pushed him even tighter against the wall.

"Sasuke! Are you listening to me?! Someone might see us!" Naruto whisper yelled. Sasuke didn't respond but put hands into Naruto's pants.

"Whoa! What are you-"

Naruto felt his pants pulled below his ass and Sasuke's erection rubbed against his.

"Ah! Sasukeh..." Naruto moaned and gave into the pleasure. He let Sasuke lift his legs around Sasuke's waist and kissed him clinging to his neck for support.

Sasuke thrust inside him 'til he was all the way in.

"Oh God..." Naruto took his mouth off from Sasuke's to moan his name. Sasuke's hands on his butt felt hot, they were gripping him tightly to keep him from falling.

"Just move already!" He breathed on Sasuke's neck.

"Eager, are we?"

"Ha! I'm not the one fucking my boyfriend on an alley."

"Yeah, you're just taking it up the ass, like that's any better."

"You're making meAH!" Sasuke pulled out almost completely and harshly thrust back in.

"Ah Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"Yeah, scream my name so everyone can hear –and see- who you belong to." Sasuke said sarcastically and kept on fucking Naruto with hard and fast thrusts.

"Jerk! Ah I aah just ah FUCK! Teme! So good!"

Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's hard cock and Naruto had to bit down on Sasuke's neck to keep in the loud moans he was making. After few more hard thrusts Naruto climaxed and released Sasuke's neck. He kept moaning as he was still riding down his orgasm.

Naruto's tightening hole, added to the moans he made, got Sasuke release his load in that ass. He's pace slowed down but he kept his thrusts hard as he rode out his climax.

Both panting they stared each other's eyes for a moment. Naruto saw a smirk appearing on Sasuke's face and frowned.

"Teme! There were even some children passing by!"

"So? We're on an alley, ain't these made just for quick fucks?" Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto. For his own surprise, Naruto found himself kissing the Teme back. He couldn't deny it, he had loved it. But there's no way he would tell that to Sasuke, he would surely make him go through this again.

* * *

**Public sex? Hell yeah! ;D**

**Review ;3**


	124. Thingy V

**Ask Naru&Sasu Anything Thingy 5th**

Sasu: So how should I put this... I don't know if this is wise, but we decided to answer this one girl, who sent us about 20 questions.

Naru: What if she really is some crazy stalker?

Sasu: Or journalist who's gonna do a big scandal about us?

Naru: ...Should we reconsider this?

Sasu: What the hell, let's just answer them. We'll handle her afterwards if she decides to become a problem.

Naru: What do you mean with handling her?

Sasu: Something that will slowly and painfully kill her... Muhahaha!

Naru: Okayyy, let's see the first question:

_*Do you use bondage? (Dumb question, right?) If so, what's your favourite type?_

Sasu: Well, yeah obviously we do use it. I think my favourites are blindfold, mouth gag, whips, cock rings... And so on, but I'm not into some role playing while doing it.

Naru: You mean like prisoner and anbu, 'rape', someone needing to be punished...

Sasu: Okay okay, I like role playing with bondage. So what's your favourite Naru?

Naru: Eh well, I guess anything goes if it's not anything too extreme, like even hearing the word 'fisting' makes me throw up... Let's just move on to the next one!

Sasu: You avoided the question.

Naru: Argh well my favourite is bondage with cat years! There I said it! Happy now?

Sasu: Yep, and I think readers are too =3 Now we can go to next question.

_*What's your favourite and least favourite thing in each other?_

Naru: Least favourite: He's a teme and he won't let me eat ramen 5 times a day.

Sasu: Even once a day seven times a week is too much!

Naru: Teme! But I love it! I can't leave without ramen I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT RAMEN!

Sasu: Yeah we heard you the first time! My least favourite thing in Naru is his love for ramen...

Naru: Jealous?

Sasu: Shut up.

Naru: Ahaha ^^ My favourite thing in Sasu is that no matter how teme and bastard he is, he still loves me and I have him wrapped around my finger =3

Sasu: Dobe... My favourite thing in Naru is his body-

Naru: TEME!

Sasu: ...and his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Naru: Oh... Well thanks ^^ Next one, ne?

_*Do you have a favourite sex position? If so, which one?_

Sasu: Oh this is easy; missionary. Both when I'm topping and bottoming.

Naru: ...Really?

Sasu: Haven't noticed?

Naru: Well now that I think about it... You really don't like to ride me when I'm seme. Which I totally hate, coz I would love it.

Sasu: I-idiot! Anyway, what's yours?

Naru: When I'm topping I like missionary too but when I bottom I...

Sasu: Yeeees...?

Naru: I-I like...

Sasu: Come on, just say it Naru.

Naru: ...Butterfly...A-anyway! Next one!

_*How many times do you "do it" per week on average?_

Sasu: About 9.

Naru: I would've answered 11 but I guess 9 is pretty near too... Next!

_*Have you ever had sex in public? If so, what was your favourite place? Most terrifying one (thought you would get caught)?_

Sasu: She really wants to know everything eh? Well I guess the best so far has been at the oncen.

Naru: No! It was terrifying because I was sure we would get caught!

Sasu: We were caught. Kakashi had fun teasing you about all day.

Naru: And poor Sakura-chan... She heard us too...

What's your favourite place to "do it"?

Naru: Bed.

Sasu: Bed. I mean, I love to have you everywhere I can, but it just gives the intimacy, you know?

Naru: Yeah, exactly what I meant. Next one is only for me ^^

_*Ramen is your favourite food right? What's your second favourite?_

Naru: God, this one is hard... I never even thought about this...

Sasu: Sweets?

Naru: Are they food?

Sasu: I wouldn't count even ramen as food.

Naru: It is food! Best food ever made! But I guess sweets are second ^^

_*Sasuke: If you could change one thing about the past what would it be?_

Sasu: One thing?... Killed who ever invented ramen before he got to invent it!

Naru: GAAAAAAH!? That's horrible!

Sasu: Would serve him right... Making me suffer through all these years...

Naru: You're not suffering because ramen exists... Waaah what the hell next one!

_*Naruto: Do you ever top Sasuke? Or does his "Uchiha pride" not let you?_

Naru: I thought this was clear already...? YES, I DO TOP HIM! Believe it!

Sasu: No need to shout...

Naru: And your pride shatters in front of me, so that's not a problem.

Sasu: It doesn't.

Naru: It does.

Sasu: Doesn't.

Naru: Does! And that's final!

Sasu: Siiiigh... Usuratonkachi...

_*Sasuke: Will you ever propose to Naruto? Or would you rather him propose to you?_

Sasu: When that time comes I don't think it really matters which one of us is the one proposing, or how it's done, just that we both promise to be together for the rest of our lives.

Naru: You're making me blush...

Sasu: Was that sarcasm?

Naru: Sadly no. Eeeh I feel like squeezing *Squeeeee* *blush*

Sasu: ... Right...

_*Naruto: Are you gay or bi? (You're obviously not straight)_

Naru: Oh my, what gave me out?

Sasu: I did x)

Naru: I'm bi, I like boobs (and DICK) but sadly Sasuke doesn't want to do sexy no jutsu for me... -.-

Sasu: Idiot...

_*Sasuke: Tomatoes are your favourite food, right? What's your second favourite?_

Sasu: Hmmm... I like stew.

Naru: BORING!

Sasu: What the hell?

Naru: Next question ^^

_*Sasuke: Does Naruto sing in the shower?_

Naru: Wha?!

Sasu: Well... Sigh, he does... kinda. He prefers to rap. And I wouldn't count that as singing. (Sounds horrible...)

Naru: What was that bastard?!

Sasu: Never mind. Dobe.

Naru: Grrrr...

_*Answer for each other: What's Sasuke's/Naruto's most sensitive spot?_

Naru: Sasu's are definitely his nibbles! ^^

Sasu: Well-

Naru: And he loves when I caress his lower back ^^

Sasu: I-

Naru: And of course his g-spot, he goes crazy when my di-

Sasu: TOO MUCH DETAIL!

Naru: But I haven't said anything about your neck-

Sasu: NO NEED TO!

Naru: But she asked!

Sasu: Well _your_ favourite spot are your neck, your ears, your thighs, your stomach...

Naru: Yeah yeah yeah! Anyway, thank you Oreoanime11, for wanting to stalk us with all these questions! ^^

Sasu: It was troublesome to answer all of them...

Naru: Oh Sasuke don't whine about everything all the time. Don't be so emo!

Sasu: I'm not emo.

Naru: You should join Neji's and Gaara's emo group! Hahahahaha

Sasu: Idiot... See you next time everyone...

* * *

**So eeeh yeah, this took its' own chapter! XD I'll answer others' questions on next one!**

**Review x)**


	125. Crowded

**Gaaah...**

* * *

"Move your leg dobe."

"Teme I keep my leg everywhere I want!"

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot."

"Who're you calling idiot, bastard?!"

"Why are hitting me?"

"Ouch! Get off my hair!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you talking to me?"

"I DON'T FRIGGING KNOW!"

"Someone now get the hell off his hair."

"I think it's you teme."

"I'm over here, can't be me."

"Is it me then? Sorry."

"Usuratonkachi..."

"Bastard!"

"Teme!"

"Idiot!"

"Dobe!"

"Jerk!"

"Now everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP! ... You know I don't think this is going to work..."

"Four is just too much, I think we should take one off."

"Sasuke, you take yours off."

"Me? Why don't you?"

"'Cause I wanna top!"

"And who said I'll let you?"

"Just undo the jutsu Teme."

"You undo it Dobe."

"Fine, let's both undo it and then have sex just the two of us?"

"But I wanted to have some fun!"

"Yeah, I wanna get a taste of that ass."

"Don't point at me while saying that, teme!"

"Siiigh, you know, I'm off." Sasuke's clone said finally and disappeared in a poof.

"Now we can finally get to it!" Naruto's clone said and jumped Sasuke.

"Like hell! Disappear, I'm not gonna bottom tonight." Sasuke said pushing Naruto off of him.

"Aaw, you're no fun!"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Undo it."

"Fine! Have sex with him then! But I'm not going anywhere before getting a kiss."

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he was kissed by Naruto's clone. Then another poof was heard and only one Sasuke and one Naruto sat on the bed.

"I wanted to try it ya know." Naruto said pouting.

"Dobe, we were just arguing and the bed is too small for four people."

"I guess... You gonna have a taste of this ass then, now?" Naruto asked smirking and was finally jumped by a horny Sasuke.

* * *

**Tenshi Yami, this was just so hard to write... I'm sorry it took me so long.**

**Review :3**


	126. Bounce

Sasuke had sat down on his loveseat and taken a nice position to be in. On the table next to him he had a big cup of hot chocolate. He snuggled under the warm blanket and opened his favourite book. Everything was perfect.

_Thumps thumps thumps_

Sasuke's perfect moment was ruined by whole house bouncing. Someone was making Sasuke feel like he was in the middle of an earthquake. And he knew exactly who it was.

"NARUTO!"

"Wha?" Naruto asked as he jumped to the room Sasuke had been so happy just a minute ago.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? The whole house is jumping up and down!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that." Naruto said grinning happily. He didn't seem like he was sorry and just continued bouncing which made Sasuke scowl at him.

"Stop jumping!" He yelled at his dobe of a boyfriend. "Can't you see I'm trying to read here?!"

"I'm not stopping you." Naruto said and jumped really hard just to annoy Sasuke even more.

"Stop grinning! What are you even doing?!"

"I'm a kangaroo, of course!"

"...take the cat out of your pants and stop the bouncing all ready, 'kay? If I didn't know you, I would definitely say you've finally gone mad..."

Naruto pouted but took the cat out of the front of his trousers. "But he liked it."

Sasunaru run for his life as soon as Naruto let go of him.

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke snorted.

"Bastard!"

"No, you're just an idiot." Sasuke said glancing at Naruto and motioned him to come to him.

"What's wrong playing a kangaroo?" Naruto asked still a little annoyed but climb to sit on Sasuke's lap anyway.

"You're breaking the house-why are you rolling your eyes at me?!"

Naruto adjusted himself better, so his legs were strangling Sasuke's and he placed a kiss on his neck.

"Can't you figure out another way to make the walls shake?" He asked with a smirk and pressed their groins against each other.

"Is that an offer?" Sasuke said huskily and grabbed Naruto's ass.

"Hell to the yes."

* * *

**I'm so so SO sorry for the late update! I've been sick (and slightly depressed too?) and I just couldn't write before now. We talked something about kangaroos today at school so that's where the idea came from...**

**And it's a bit weird to write sasunaru now that I've read so much narusasu during past weeks... x) New found love? But I still think that narusasu just doesn't fit in the ninja world, high school fics and so it's good... Did that even make sense?**

**Eh... Review?**


	127. Colour

"Hahaha! OMG, Sasuke, look!" Naruto yelled in the middle of the nearby supermarket he was doing grocery shopping with Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"Look, they are selling colours to dye your pubic hair!"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"I know, right! You think Sakura bought the pink one?"

"Wait- What?"

"She has pink hair so..."

"Oh God..."

"Haha, I can imagine you using the pink one too!"

"I-Idiot! Don't imagine things like that!"

"What? Embarrassed? I might as well buy us these if you like them so much." Naruto said smirking.

"I never said that!" Sasuke said with disgusted face.

"I'm joking! Breathe babe, breathe. Let's just go to the vegetable section already."

"Okay." Sasuke said sighing and started walking towards it. What he didn't notice was Naruto slipping one of the colour packets into their cart.

* * *

**Really, I saw these.**

**Review? xD**


	128. Want

"C'mon babe, you know you want it."

"No! You had so fun reading your books earlier that you just told me to fuck off. And guess what? I did."

"But I'm here now." Sasuke said softly and touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me. I'm sleeping already. Should have taken the offer then, huh?"

"Well if you say so... I'll just get back to reading." Sasuke said and started get off the bed.

"Noooo!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Eh, I mean… Stop smirking teme!"

"What? You don't want me to go, babe?" Sasuke said as he breathed on Naruto's neck and smirked. "But I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Stop making fun of me! You now what I want!"

"No, no I don't." Sasuke said and took his lips away from Naruto's skin and took a look at him. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Oh fuck you bastard! Fine! I'll tell you! I want you to make love to me all night long, well, _wanted_ at least. Now I think you're an annoying teme." Naruto said pouting and crossed his arms.

"Yeah? Well I'll just go finish reading that book then." Once again Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand before he had the time to get off the bed.

"If you don't fuck me right this second I swear I'm gonna bind you to this bed and ride you anyway!" Naruto yelled and blushed madly when he saw Sasuke smirking sexily at him.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Sasuke whispered and handed his hands to Naruto, obviously wanting Naruto to bind his wrists together.

"Well let's get on with it then…." Naruto answered with his own smirk and pushed Sasuke down.

* * *

**I got a mac and I'm actually really surprised I new how to use this thing as much as getting a chapter done…**

**Review? =)**


	129. Conversation

"Un-freaking-believable…"

"'Told ya!"

"I can't believe you were right."

"Ha! How's that?!"

"Must be the first time for you, how does it feel, dobe?"

"Oh screw you, teme!"

"I like the sound of that, want me to screw you?"

"Wha-Fuck you baka-teme!"

"…You're making this too easy for me…"

"What was that bastard?"

"Usuratonkachi… Let's just fuck already, 'kay?"

"But you have to admit that this _is _the best dildo in the whole world!"

"…That sounded awfully gay…"

"Ohh right, and you hated it because you're straight as that stick up in your ass, right _Sas-gay_?"

"Hn."

"Ohh and there it came, the conversation breaker!"

"Just shut up so we can finally get to the real business."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm talking about getting something other than that dildo up your ass. Turn over."

"Hey! I'm not some dog you can just command to turn around!"

"The only difference is that I wouldn't want a dog to turn around so I could thrust my dick in them."

"That's so a turn off…."

"You pretty much ruined the mood anyway."

"Oh _I'm_ the one who ruined the mood?!"

"Yes, you."

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"Jerk!"

…

Sometimes Sasuke and Naruto just have it really hard…

* * *

**This is something I wrote when I was at school last Friday, and it did look a little better on the paper…**

**Review :3**


	130. Adorable

**Is it Halloween today? (Really, I'm just guessing it is) Anyway, Tenshi Yami asked for Halloween chap, and I have to say I'm not even sorry this ain't totally what you asked, coz this still came out so good (I think, and hey, I have a migraine and I still wrote this :3)**

* * *

"OMG so cuuuuute! Who is he?!" Sakura squeezed as he saw Naruto stepping to her Halloween party. Naruto was holding the cutest little thing anyone has ever seen, a baby boy. Not to mention the cat ears the baby had as his costume, all in all, it was the cutest thing you'll _ever get to see._

"Ehehe! Just guess Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning happily and squeezed the baby's face to his cheek.

"Well, let me try… Dark hair, black eyes, cutest little pacifier… and that glare, it all reminds me of Sasuke, but…."

"Correct!"

"What?!"

"I talked him over to dress up as baby no jutsu!"

"No way! I can't believe this, it's you Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled not believing her ears.

The baby being in the middle of the fuzz, everyone had now taken an interest of Naruto's baby, took the paci out of his oh so cute little mouth and blushed.

"Yaah iss meh."

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Every girl in the room had hearts where there should have been eyes and poor Sasuke felt embarrassed.

"Evelyone iss talin' at meh Naluto…" He said tugging at Naruto's neko costume's sleeve.

"That's because you're so damn cute! I knew it was my greatest idea 'til far, to get you to do this! You make such an adorable baby, Sasu-chan." Naruto laughed and put Sasuke on the floor.

Immediately as he let go of him, Sasuke fell on his face. Baby's body was definitely not the easiest one to move with. Poor Sasuke lied there on his stomach, unable to get up.

Suddenly he felt arms around his torso and was lifted off the floor.

"Sakula?"

"Aaaw, you're so cute Sasukeh!" Sakura said before kissing his cheek.

"Hey! Sakura keep your hands off my baby!"

"Ton't caal meh baay!" Sasuke tried to say angrily, but hearing as his words came out as baby language he, again, blushed tomato red.

Sakura said she's sorry, but who could resist such a cute baby, especially when it's Sasuke? Naruto only shook his head and took his baby back. Sasuke put his tiny hands around Naruto's neck and started saying something, but was silenced by Naruto sticking the paci in his mouth. This was going to be a looong evening….

* * *

**OMG Imagine it with me! A baby Sasu with pacifier and clinging to Neko-Naru's neck…. Seriously, too cute to be true! ;3**


	131. Melt

**I kinda hate when people write those (A/N) chapters only, so I'm gonna ad something in the end of this.**

**I just want to explain why I haven't and won't update so often.**

**So I just got back from hospital (I'm not dying, don't worry) and I'm slowly recovering. I have absolutely no idea how long this is gonna take, it started on February this year and it's been horrible during last few weeks. I've been kinda depressed lately, my social life doesn't exits and I haven't been able to attend school much.**

**When I get better and I get my life back on the right rail, I hope I'll find inspiration and energy to write as much as I used to, because I love writing.**

**I really hope you forgive me for this.**

* * *

"S-sasuke..W-wait-"

"Hn."

"Really! Stop!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he sat upon him. Naruto stared at him from the couch he had been pushed down on.

"I don't like this."

"What? Making out?"

"No that's-"

"Good." Sasuke said and lowered his body back down on him and kissed him eagerly. Again just to be pushed away.

"Seriously, what is it Usuratonkachi?"

"If you just let me finish I would've told ya!"

"Well get on with it then!"

"I don't like this!"

"Siiiigh…. Yes, you already said that."

"…"

"C'mon, what is it that you don't like dobe?"

"It's just that…"

"Yeees….?"

"I hate it how…"

"Oh for fucks sake, just say it!"

"Ihateithowyoumakememeltforyo urtouchsoeasily!" Naruto said in one breath and covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"What?"

"I said…that I hate it how I just I just…"

"Melt in my touch?" Sasuke filled Naruto's sentence smirking and poking his nose. "You know what? I love it."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who had brought his face close to his and blushed. "You do?"

"I do. Very much so."

"Teme…"

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Baka who loves you back, idiot."

Sasuke made their lips touch and kissed his blushing boyfriend tenderly. Naruto could be a weird dobe, but at least he was his weird dobe.

* * *

**There you go. Good it makes me feel good to write ;3 I hope my bad mood stays away…**


	132. Special

"Sasuke, please would you just speak to me?"

"Hn."

"Sasukeeee…. Gosh, Sasuke I can't know what this is about unless you tell me! I already asked every ninja in Konoha if today was some kinda special day and nobody knew what I was talking about, hell, even I don't know what I'm talking about! Would you just give me a clue?!"

"A birthday."

"Birthday?"

"Birthday."

"But it's not your birthday, I would know if it was."

"I didn't say it was mine."

"Well whose is it then?"

"…"

"AAAAARGH Sasuke really you're driving me crazy!"

"It's Sasunaru's birthday."

"Wait-what?"

"You forgot her birthday."

"YOU FOUND HER FROM THE STREET! You don't even know when's her birthday!"

"Well I decided it yesterday-"

"Yesterday Sasuke YESTERDAY how can you suppo-"

"I did tell you."

"Did not!"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Teme you didn't!"

"Dobe I so did!"

"Well what ever but you still didn't."

"I did too. But you still haven't wished her happy birthday."

"Sasuke…. I'm not even gonna tell ya how weird you can get…"

"What was that?"

"Happy birthday Sasunaru!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Who's the cute kitten? Who's the cute kitten? You are, sweetie, you're sweet cute kitten!"

"….So how 'bout sex?"

"…I don't think she wants sex as birthday gift Sasuke…"

"Idiot, not her, you. Wanna have sex?"

"Ha?"

"You don't?"  
"No it's just…you-just a minute ago…you…"

"That was then, now I want you under me screaming my name from pleasure."

"Pe-PERVERT!"

"It's settled then, Sasunaru get out off the way."

"Meow."

"…Fine, stay there then."

"WHAT?"

"Meow…"

"You pervert cat! Sasuke wait she's still…Ahh-"

* * *

**I feel like I have something to say, but my brain gives me nothing. So there you go.**

**Revieeeew?**


	133. Usual

**I have this and next week filled with tests so all my time goes for studying. I love your reviews, there's nothing I love more than hearing that someone actually felt better because of me ;D Well, just read this one and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

"Sasuke you know what would be cool?"

"Is this some stupid idea again that I definitely don't want to hear?"

"It's not stupi-hey! My ideas are not stupid at all!"

"Right…"

"Teme go to hell."

"Later. Could you now shut up so I can finish this book?"

"What book could possibly be more interesting than me?"

"Oh I think that would be all of them."

"BASTARD! You love me!"

"Yeah, I do. But your 'ideas' can hardly be taken as ones."

Sasuke dodged the fist Naruto threw at him.

"I'LL FUCKING WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YA FACE ASSHOLE!"

"Yeah right, you can't even hit me." Sasuke said and easily dodged another fist thrown at his way. He took a hold of Naruto's both wrists to hold him still. It didn't stop the blond from kicking at his knee painfully.

"Take that bastard!"

"You BITCH!"

And there went the nice and peaceful evening filled with lovey-dovey cuddling and smiles full of love sent to each other.

Naaaah

They are boys. All boys fight, right?

Once these two had enough of kicking their other's asses off they were both out of breath on the floor. Naruto had a black eye and the pain in Sasuke's side told him that his blond boyfriend had probably managed in breaking his rib.

Oh boy. Can you just feel the love?

* * *

**:))))**


	134. Usual II

**Naruto does all the talking ;) This is second part to chapter 133, requested by Gothpandaotaku :) I hope you like this ;P**

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke faster!"

Naruto begged his boyfriend who was fucking him too fucking slowly. The bastard was taking his time, the famous Uchiha-smirk wide on his sexed up face. After beating each other up just a mere hour ago, boys found themselves all over each other, hands roaming the other's body while their mouths busy on a heated and harsh kiss. Sasuke had finally got Naruto naked on his back in the dark bedroom. After pushing the blonde's legs apart the raven head had started grinding their groins together. Breaths grew heavier every passing second as both males wanted nothing more than get to feel the other like no one else ever could.

"Bastard go faster damnit!"

Once Sasuke was inside Naruto he took a look at his so damn annoying but freaking sexy boyfriend. The dobe could get him so angry he wanted to rip his head off but right the next second Sasuke found himself wanting nothing more than to see his lover moaning and screaming from pleasure. Being annoyed to hell and horny as fuck, Sasuke decided to tease the blonde a little. He started moving. Slowly.

"AAAAAHH!"

Naruto had thrown his head back at the pleasure off Sasuke finally being inside of him and feeling his dick moving in and out. In and out. But the bastard was doing it way too slowly! Begging Sasuke to go faster only got Naruto a smirk from his sexy face as the lust filled onyx eyes made Naruto only want him more. "Bastard go faster damnit!" fell out of his mouth as he thrust back on Sasuke's hips. Uchiha caught his mouth in bruising kiss and finally began to fuck him hard and fast. The ultimate pleasure.

…

"I hate you teme. STOP SMIRKING! Why the hell did you have to fuckin' tease me, bastard? And didn't I tell ya to wipe off that smir-mmm…..hmmm…mmmmm! Haah…Wait! I-idiot you think kissing me makes me forgive you?! T-take your hands off me teme! Wait what are you AH doing, bastard! I-mmmmnnn"….

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Review ;)**


	135. Mate III

**Tenshi-Yami wanted a Narusasu cat so here's my attempt! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Sasunaru! Who's that? Is she your friend?"

"Meow" :3

"Miu" X)

"Aaaaw well aren't you a cute girl!"

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked and went to see what was up. Once he entered the room he saw Naruto petting an orange cat. It had cute white paws and it seemed to smile at Naruto.

"Did Sasunaru brought him here?"

"It's a _she_ Sasuke, but yes, Sasunaru did brought her here."

"She? That certainly doesn't look like a girl to me."

"But she's so cute! Can't you see how gorgeous black eyes she has?"

Sasuke took the cat from Naruto and raised it up. After looking a moment at _him_, Sasuke turned the cat over so Naruto now saw clearly that Sasuke indeed was holding a _he_.

"Told ya."

"Whatever, he's Sasunaru's friend anyway." Naruto pouted and looked at Sasuke putting the cat back down. The orange male went straight to Sasunaru and snuggled their heads cutely, like cats does, together.

"Friends you say?"

"What? Of course! Can't you see how close they are?"

"All I see is the future kittens coming from those two."

"What?! How can you see that just bye looking at them?"

"Dobe, what do you think cats hang out with the other sex for?" Sasuke asked with a sigh and looked at Naruto who had a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I think they are just cute, that's all."

"Yeah, well soon you'll find yourself with lots of cute things." Sasuke said and stood up.

"…Wait, Sasuke, did you just smile?" Naruto asked teasingly and went after the raven.

"Well, they sure are pretty cute… How long do you think it takes from cats to get babies?"

"Gosh, Sasuke, give them a rest."

"Hn…You think we should make our own babies?" Sasuke asked smirking and put his arms around the blonde's torso.

"You know guys can't have babies."

"A little practise doesn't kill anyone."

"Pervert." Naruto said but still smiled in to the kiss as Sasuke held him tighter.

* * *

**Hihii x) Review :)))**


	136. Married

**At first I would like to tell you how much I love the reviews you lovely people leave me ^^I luv them lots and lots! Yeah so last test of this period is tomorrow, I should study for it now, but I found this thing in Facebook and started translating it in English and I felt like Sasuke needed to do it in stead of me, so let's hear him!**

* * *

So apparently I should do another test from internet. I would just like to ad that I AM NOT doing it because it says that if I don't do it, I'll have bad luck in love for next 20 years (I don't believe that stuff).

Name of test: Proof you're in love

**1. You'll get jealous if you see him hanging out with others.**

-Earlier today I saw him with Hinata. I didn't stalk them, I swear! (It's not stalking…Because I had a reason to follow them: I don't trust Hinata!) So they were laughing and talking together and suddenly out of nowhere, Naruto hugged her! HER! I swear it took all I have in me to keep myself from going there, pull them apart and strangle her…..

**2. You can read the messages you get from him over and over again.**

-Well, he doesn't write anything. Or read for that matter… So I haven't received any messages from him. Well, of course there're those 'Would you buy me ramen? I love you^^' notes, I have 'bout one million of them. I mean-HAD not have, I didn't keep them! Seriously who would? They just all say that he loves, so who would, really? Not me, DEFINITELY not me!

**3. Just his name makes you smile.**

-Is this test saying I'm smiling right now? Mirror mirror mirror…Wha-No way! How did it know?!

**4. You can loose him as quickly as you got to know him.**

-No. No. No and no. This is EXATLY why I proposed him. I WON'T LOOSE HIM. End of story.

**5. You smile to yourself when you think of him.**

-Yrghhhh this test thingy wants to torture me, eh? Fine! I'll say it out loud then! THINGING ABOUT MY HUSBAND MAKES ME SMILE. Gosh… It wasn't so bad after all…?

**6. When you read this there was only one person in your mind.**

-I think we all know I was talking about Naruto Uchiha! Well not really, he didn't take my name; we both thought that would just be weird. Sasuke and Naruto U. That's what it says on our door.

* * *

**Something a little different in a while huh? Wish me luck for tomorrow! :) Leave review, I'll read them to Sasuke then :))**


	137. Popcorn

**This idea came to me from Theia Pallas', Guest's and Serena Grace's reviews. Thank you.**

**I also want to thank you people for putting my story on your favourites and for reviewing and following my story, it means a lot to me so THANK YOU I love you!**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, want some popcorn?"

"...What the hell is that?"

CRASH! Naruto dropped a plate he had been carrying and looked at Sasuke with shocked expression. They had just finished their meal, Sasuke had made something so gourmet Naruto couldn't even pronounce it, and were about to watch a movie. When suddenly, Sasuke asks what is _popcorn?!_

"Y-you can't be serious, right? You know, the thing you make from corn, i-it pops! and then you eat it while watching a movie!" Naruto explained and waved his hands in a big circle movement while doing so.

"Idiot, I know what popcorn is, I heard you were talking about pop _porn_."

"Pop porn? AHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I just thought it's some stupid idea of yours again."

"HEY! Stop calling my ideas stupid, you asshole!"

"But they are, baka. Remember how smart you thought it was to let Sasunaru and Itachi's cat Kisa-chan meet? Poor Sasu still has wounds in her palm."

"You-That was-Baka 'suke! Baka baka baka!" Naruto yelled and showed his tongue at Sasuke.

"You gonna make that popcorn?"

"I'm not gonna do anything for you, teme." Naruto said crossing his arms and looking away from Sasuke. The cute pout he had on his face made Sasuke smirk but he soon changed his expression to a warm smile and held out his arms.

"C'mere."

"Hmp!"

"I thought you wanted to watch Terminator?"

"You're a jerk." Naruto said and turned to glare at Sasuke. "But I still wanna see the movie." He said finally and sat beside the older boy. Sasuke hugged him by his waist and drew him closer so he was able to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Dobe."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"…You're still a baka."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"100%."

"If I were you I would think twice."

"You're not me, are yah?"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Sasuke said but smirked. "I'm still a bit curious about pop porn though."

"Oh, here I was thinking that my ideas always suck."

"We can't be sure if we don't test out, don't you think?"

"You just wanna have sex with me."

"Naruto, I'm so surprised you figured that out! I mean, you're only my husband, right?" Sasuke said sarcastically and pinned Naruto down.

"Sasuke g-get off! Ah… What-what about the ah movie?"

"The rent lasts 'til tomorrow. Now help me get your pants off."

* * *

**Please review ;DD**


	138. Stuff

**I know, I know; I haven't updated in a while. I have a good explanation this time! Really, I do! You see, I've been so into narusasu these last few (5) weeks that it's been kinda impossible to come up with something that involves sasunaru…so, I'm sorry, but yeah, I probably will be updating this story once a month?**

**GOD THAT SOUNDS BAD! =(((((**

**I love this story, seriously I do!**

**So, yesterday, I got the perfect idea! I'll just write drabbles in narusasu, duh. Why didn't I figure out this earlier? o.O**

**I'll probably post the first chap at the same time as this, so if you feel like reading it, please do. =)**

**And because I hate AUs I wrote something… Short, but it's still there, right?**

* * *

(They are texting)

**Sasuke:** Hey dobe, you wanna come over today?

**Naruto:** Why would I, teme?

**Sasuke:** We could do stuff ;)

**Naruto:** Like….?

**Sasuke:** It would involve me on top of you… doing something fun ;))

**Naruto:** Seriously i would love to! i love twister!

**Sasuke:** ….really….

**Naruto:** ?

**Sasuke:** Nothing, just come over…

**Naruto: **'kaaaaaay? i'll be there in 5! believe it!

**Sasuke:** I'll be counting…

* * *

**I'm ready for the hate mail?**


	139. Spots

**I asked Sasuke to come up with this chapter. After Tenshi Yami convinced me it's a good idea.**

* * *

What is this thing with people asking me about Naruto's 'spots'? It's not like you're gonna need that information, right? (You're dead if you answered 'but I do!'.)

But now that I started… No harm will be done, right?

Naruto's spots… If you're imagining a naked Naruto on my bed, then that's a good start. We're on the same page.

But imagining naked Naruto on my bed is no good. So I got the real thing. So, one very real sexy blonde ready for investigation.

He likes when I kiss him on the forehead. But ain't no one got time for that when you could be kissing some place more interesting.

Okay, I'm off the trail… I better got to it before I'm too busy fucking him.

Actually, talking about Naruto's spots is damn hard because of the fact that he seems to like it equally much wherever I touch him. Caressing his lower back gives him shivers (in a good way). This happens also when touching the inner side of his thighs. But if I happen to touch his knees, he gets a laughing stock. That's cute, Naruto giggling to no end, but when it happens in the sexy time I just wish he would stop kicking me.

Naruto's a cute uke. I put him sit on my lap, wrap his hands around my neck and kiss me. He yelps when I grab his buttocks. He moans when massage it. Does it make me a perv to love all the grabbing and stuff?

His ass is gorgeous. Just thought I would point it out at this point.

You know, the hell with what you guys want, I have one very eager boyfriend here, so I'm just gonna focus on him now.

* * *

**I should never write while watching TV. And yes, of course you should read the Narusasu version if you haven't already.**


	140. Surprise

**I wrote this as a request for JelloBear, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom. On his bed he saw a gorgeous blond man. Naked.

Naruto had taken off all his clothes and put a red ribbon around his penis. After that he had been waiting for his boyfriend to come home and see this Christmassy surprise.

"Someone left a package for you." Naruto said smirking as Sasuke walked closer to bed, loosening his tie.

"Oh? Any idea whose it's from?"

"Well, there was a card. But it only said 'to Sasuke, with love'."

"Should I open it?" Raven head asked smirking as he ran a finger down Naruto's front.

"I don't think Santa would mind, Christmas is in few days anyways."

Sasuke crawled over Naruto and put his hand between his boyfriend's naked legs.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this present." He said smiling and during the loving kiss he caressed his present.

"Mmm, I think you're absolutely gonna love it." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke put his mouth around the present, the hard on and the ribbon.

* * *

**I'm super busy during Christmas, so if you were waiting for updates, I'm warning you forehand. This might be the last chap during Christmas (or even this year).**

**I hope you all have a very nice Christmas! =)**


	141. Excellent

**I want a cat.**

**Aaaand, I just actually read through some old chapters and I noticed this thing about Sasunaru (their cat).**

**When Sasuke found her they talked about him. Now I always write about her. So, let's decide that they first didn't know what a female cat looks like. And if I have wrote a chap about them finding out it's she not he, then ignore this.**

* * *

"Sasuke! See, see! Ain't this amazing, I mean, who can like WOAH did you see that?! Sasuke! Are you even watching?!"

"I don't care."

"But she's amazing!"

"Every cat can jump, Naruto."

"But-but she's back flipping! Not every cat can do that!"

"Meow!"

"…Don't you meow me. Now let's see, can you really throw a back flip?"

"Oh right! Naru, show him what you've got!"

"Purrrr…" Sasunaru hopped on Sasuke's lap and snuggled herself on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm totally believing you Naruto."

"But-but AAAARGH Naru! Just one flip more! Please, don't do this to me now!"

"Come on Sasu, I think I have some of your favourite food left." Sasuke said petting Sasunaru and left Naruto cry after them.

* * *

**Just something cute I guess (Sasuke petting a cat is always cute)**

**I love you readers, getting your reviews is the best thing in my whole day (permanently)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL~~~**


	142. Appetite

**Home alone (sick) and I know I should spend my time studying, but that's boring. (Surprised you there didn't I?)**

* * *

"So… I take you like it?" Naruto asked grinning as he posed for his sexy ass boyfriend. Though, at the moment Naruto was definitely being the sexier one.

"Like it? I absolutely adore it. Now come here so I can harass you."

"If you want a peace of this, you're gonna have to come and get it yourself." Naruto said turning back over wiggling his hips.

"Oh I will." Sasuke licked his lips. The sigh in front of him caused him an almost painful erection. Sasuke hates ramen, but once the person cooking it only wears an apron, he's suddenly very into it.

He put his hands on Naruto's hips and pressed a kiss on his neck. He breathed on his ear and pressed their bodies closer.

"Do you plan on cooking like this from now on?" Sasuke asked and started to suck on Naruto's pulse.

"Ymm, I'm not sure if I'll get anything done actually."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that hard on rubbing my ass wants something."

"You think?" Sasuke's hips thrust forward with more force.

"Sa-sasuke!"

…

"What's this smell?"

"Sex."

"T-the other smell teme!" Naruto got up but fell down on the floor. "Ouch…"

"I told you you're not gonna walk for a week." Smirking raven said from the sticky bed.

"Teme!" Naruto said face as red as fire and limped out of the bedroom. "GAAAAAAH MY RAMEN! It's burned! Ruined! Waaaaaaah…"

Sasuke was already imagining what the blond would look like covered in melted chocolate or whipped cream... Mmmm… How he would lick it off his gorgeous body and-Oh crap another boner. "Naruto, come back to bed!"

* * *

**I think I did this earlier too, but what the hell:**

**Hey I just wrote this,**

**And it was smexy,**

**Now I must ask this:**

**Would you review maybe?**


	143. Enamored

**Listening Kim Jong style and writing this… xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys!**

* * *

"Sasuke… Why do we have fridge full of whipped cream?" Naruto asked when he sadly didn't find any ramen from there, even though he had bought _seven_ boxes just _yesterday_.

"I bought them."

"Yeah, I know that much, but why did you buy so many? We gonna make a huge cake or something? And do you know what happened to my ramen?"

"Ask Sasunaru, maybe she ate them."

"Riiiiight…. But why the cream?"

"I thought you liked cream."

"Yeah, and I like many other things too, but we don't have a fridge full of those."

"It's a surprise."

"OOOH! I love surprises! Is it for me?! Please say it's for me!" Naruto bounced up and down clapping his hands happily.

Sasuke went to the fridge and took a few cans and gave some for Naruto too. "Come for the bedroom and you'll see." He said with a smirk and led the blond on their bed.

"We're gonna eat these in the bed?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Something like that… Now take off your clothes so we can begin."

"Eh?!"

* * *

**I'll let you imagine it ;P**

**Review :)**


	144. Questionable

**Don't kill me people, I had fun writing this**

**Naruto's POV:**

* * *

YAY! I love these test/question things on internet so I'm gonna answer this random question list. :))))

**Body and soul**

Do you have a healthy lifestyle? -If I believe my friends, then no. Thought I don't see anything wrong with it XD

What are your eating habits? –Breakfast: ramen, lunch: ramen, snack: ramen… and so on. I love my habits :3

Are you fit? –Ya kidding me? See these abs? Yeeeeeep, I'm fit!

Something cool about you? –Everything's cool about me! ;DDD

**At first sight**

What do you notice first in a person? –Aaammm… IDK… Smile maybe?

What kinda people interests you? –I think everyone are interesting in their own way… But I don't like creepy people… (Like… Orochimaru or so :/)

How well can you trust first impression? –I must say I've been wrong few times, kinda teaches you to learn before judging, right?

**Somebody to turn to**

Who do you turn for help? –Iruka-sensei usually

What do you need help with? -…Stuff… Like, I don't know anything of plants, or or… well I had to look after a kid once and stuff like that, nobody knows what the do with babies or plants!

**Fights**

Have you ever been to a serious fight? –Hah. _No._

With who? –Oh God… You want a list or something?

What happened after words? -…Ramen?

**Simply the best**

Who is your best friend? –Kiba and Sakura-chan

How did you become close? –You know, ninja-ing and shit

What makes him/her important? –They've been there for me and I can trust them

**Role models**

Who do you look up to? –Iruka-sensei and Perv-sage

What have they done to get your admiration? –Being my senseis duh. They are both awesome and vice. Were. Is and was. Whatever… :/

What have you learnt from them? –Eh? Ymmm.. Pretty much MUCH.

*Eeeh? That's it? Nothing about love life in this one… Maybe I'll find another test to do… Hold on guys!

...I'm laying in our bed btw, I have to slap Sasuke's hands off me every other second. And he reads everything I write, which is annoying because he keeps making fun of me -.-

But hey! Yeah, yeah! Now I found it! Check this one too! It's not about love life but about everything really I don't know, let's just find out! XD

**Answer with only one word**

1. Where is your cell phone? -Kitchen?

2. Your significant other? -(Like a lover? Sorry, too fancy language.) SASUKEEH 3333

3. Your hair? -There'sSoManyWordsForIt :)

4. Your mother? -Beautiful

5. Your father? -FuckingAwesome

6. Your favorite thing? -Ramen/Sasuke

7. Your dream last night? -Smexy ;)

8. Your favorite drink? -Cider (Don't laught!)

9. Your dream/goal? -Hokage

10. The room are you in? -Bed

11. Your hobby? -Sex

12. Your fear? -SexEnding (Note that this isn't really realistic fear)

13. Where do you want to be in 6 years? -SexVacation ;DDDD

14. Where were you last night? -NotSleeping ;)

16. Muffins? -Pink

17. Wish list item? -Don'tDareWriteIt

18. Where you grew up? -Konoha

19. Last thing you did? -S*x

20. What are you wearing? -Nothing

21. Your TV? -Off

22. Your pets? -Purring

23. Friends? -Nahh

24. Your life? -Okay

25. Your mood? -Tired-ish

26. Missing someone? -Yes

27. Car? -No

28. Something you're not wearing? -Dress

29. Your favorite store? -Market

30. Your summer? -Lovely

31. Like someone? -Love

32. Your favorite color? -OrangeBaby

33. When is the last time you laughed? -Just

34. Last time you cried? -NotJust

35. Who will resend this? -Res-What?

36. Place you go to over and over? -Ichiraku's

37. Person who emails you regularly? -Operator

38. Favorite place to eat? -Bed

39. Why did you participate in this survey? -Because

40. What are you doing tonight? –Screaming? ;/

I have strongly mixed feeling about the last answer… I love sex but admitting that I might scream just a bit is… Argh

(I got horny while doing this 'cause teme started fondling my ass. He also loved my last answer...)

It's also IMPOSSIBLE to keep myself from answering with more than one word but I tried! D:

Had fun reading my little thoughts? Review =D

* * *

**I watched the bad drivers show, (showered,) the Grimm and episode of House too while writing this. I'm SLOW.**

**Next chap will be Sasuke doing a test since I'm in a mood for writing these :) (I haven't done anything this week, only wrote and slept)**

**I love your guys' reviews, thanks for those xD My dad told me I should just go ahead and see a doctor tomorrow, being a week away from school just before exam week, this needs to stop. So, sadly, tomorrow I'll have to go there alone (being there for about 4 hours in drugs without mom D= I hate iiiiit) so guys, pls review! I'll have something nice in my day x) Talk about pressuring XD**


	145. Dubious

**Sasuke's POV as promised. (This continues from last chapter)**

* * *

Naruto just said he wouldn't have sex with me tonight if I didn't do a test too, so I'm leaving his ass alone for a second and doing this instead.

Sigh…

**1. Ever cheated on someone? How many times?: **No, none.

**2. How old were you when you lost your virginity?: **15 I think

**3. Are you "in love" with somebody? **Yes

**4. What's your favorite thing to do with him/her? **Sex ;P

**5. Have you ever done anything sexual on your parents bed?: **No

**6. Ever been "the other person" in an affair?: **No O.o

**7. How many people do you have a crush on right now?: **Only one (though it's more than crush)

**8. Your favorite position in bed?: **Use your imagination (if it includes naked Naruto I love it)

**9. Ever had a one night stand?: **I'm getting bored answering 'no' to everything

**10. Ever gotten drunk and couldn't remember the night?: **Feeeeew times…

**11. Ever been sexually harassed and/or assaulted?: **Nope

**12. Ever had a crush on your neighbor?: **Nope

**13. Ever snuck out of the house?: **Quite a few times

**14. How many illegal drugs have you tried? **None! Jeez, I haven't done drugs (why would I have?)

**15. Do you do any drug regularly?:** For fuck's sake once more: no

**16. If you're underage, do you still drink and/or smoke cigarettes?: **…yea

**17. Are you an emo?: **No. (Naruto is screaming yes)(I hope he were screaming yes for whole other reason)

**18. Ever attempted suicide?: **No comment

**19. Ever been to therapy? What for?: **Many reasons

**20. Have you ever been so upset that you stopped eating?: **I guess

**21. Are you clinically depressed? Are you taking anything for it?: **No (Naruto is surprised here)

**22. Do you remember you first kiss?: **Can't forget (I have tried, believe me)

**23. How old were you when you first got kissed?: **11 or something

**24. Is there any "friend" of yours that you secretly hate but talk to anyway?: **Quite many, mostly people just annoy me (though I'm trying to get along with people)

**25. Ever been in a relationship and wanted to end it, but stuck with it for some reason?: **No

**26. Ever sent naked pictures to someone?: **Only one person ;)

**27. What about sent them to someone you met over the internet?: **I met him personally

**28. Ever been abused?: **No (Thank God, been close though)

**29. Did you ever run away? How long were you gone for and what happened?: **Few years, this and that

**30. Do you ever lie to yourself about things so much that you believe it?: **Guess… not?

**31. Have you ever liked someone when you were dating someone else?: **No (I've only dated Naruto)

**32. Ever dated a friend's ex?: **Does he even have exs? :D (I just got hit in the head..)

**33. Ever done something with your friend's significant other?: **? Why the hell would I?

**34. Did anyone ever confide in you about being gay/lesbian?: **Quite few actually (Naruto asked who so: he, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji…Hinata said she's bi and so on)

**35. Have you ever confided someone about being gay/lesbian?: **I don't find myself from 'lesbian' category

**36. Do you know of someone who has done a horrible crime but never got caught? **Yes

**37. Ever stole a large sum of money?: **No, didn't need to

**38. Ever purposely threw up?: **Only when swallowed something toxic

**39. Ever had an eating disorder? What happened?: **Naruto claims I don't eat but I eat healthy, so no

**40. Did you or anyone you know have an abortion?: **No?

**41. Were you or any of your siblings in an accident?: **One could say so I think

**42. Ever found porn on your parents' computer?: **Nonononononono

**43. Do you look at porn?: **Don't need to ;P

**44. How many people have seen you naked in person?: **IDK

**45. What about through pictures?: **Just ad fangirls… I still don't understand how they got the pictures…

**46. Ever had cyber/phone sex? **Yep ;)

**47. Ever got a piercing behind your parents' back?: **They weren't here anymore when I got mine

**48. Ever sold or bought an illegal substance?: **Can't recall

**49. What's your #1 biggest fear?: **I cope Naruto and answer SexEnding

**50. Have you ever faced that fear? What happened?:** No I haven't and I don't plan on it.

Yes! Finally over, now I can get to the real fun.

"But I like these tests, we should do more of them."

"We already spend an hour of our precious fucking time for this."

"Fucking time?"

"Precious fucking time."

"…"

So, I'll now put this laptop away and use our bed for something it was bought for.

"It was bought for sleeping!"

"Don't be so naïve."

Bye.

* * *

**Hah, yeah, it turned out like this. I had to spend 6 hours in the hospital but I'm fine now (at least for few days).**

**Good night and love you guys!**

**Pls review =D**


	146. Snuck

**Fluff fluff fluff. I'm watching 'Say yes to the dress' btw, and it's funny because I imagine the dresses on Sasuke and Naruto! =DDD**

* * *

"Hey! Stay on your own side!"

"I would but you're taking all the covers!"

"Well there, take them!" Sasuke kicked their covers and Naruto on the other side of the bed.

"I don't need all of them jerk."

"Idiot."

"Teme."

"Dobe just up already."

"You shut up baka."

"Give me a blanket."

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'no'?! You have both of them!"

"You gave them to me!"

"You were crying because of them!"

"I wasn't _crying!_"

"Whining then."

"Whatever bastard."

"Give me a blanket!"

"Well there!" Naruto threw him a cover without looking what he did.

"Not this one!"

"Well if you don't want it, then sleep without."

"It's orange."

"So?"

"I hate it."

"Suck it up."

"I can't sleep with orange blanket."

"…C'mere." Naruto raised the cover so Sasuke could snuck in.

"We have two blankets so we _don't_ need to share." Sasuke said, but still did as told.

"If you hate me so much then go sleep on the couch."

"I don't hate you." He hugged Naruto around the waist and upper back, bringing them closer. Naruto rested his head on the Uchiha's chest and rapped his own arms around him too.

It wasn't always so easy to be in a relationship with a guy but feeling a kiss being pressed on his head Naruto felt warm and smiled.

"I know baka."

"I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme."

* * *

**Thank you so much for favourites and follows! I'm so happy people are still with me! =)**

**Review pls x)**


	147. Engraved I

**I wrote a chapter were Sasuke mentioned 'this is exactly why I married him, so I wouldn't lose him'. Some review (maybe I'll remember to find it before posting this chap(or maybe not, I couldn't find it)) asked that 'oh? They're married now?'. Well, yes.**

**Don't you ever picture them married, their wedding, proposing… I do. But this is just one of the million ways Sasuke has proposed Naruto in my head.**

**I hope you enjoy x)**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

* * *

I went to Ino's flower shop today. It really sucks that she's actually the only one selling flowers with good prize _and_ she makes the bouquets ready too. She had me spilling out my plan for her. Luckily I think I can trust her not to tell anyone. I've found out that she's actually quite nice once she's not obsessed with me.

So I bought one bouquet and lots of roses (for decoration) earlier today and from there I went to Ichiraku's. Don't even start with box of chocolate, muffins, sweets… I want to make him absolute the most happy he's ever been, so sadly, ramen it was. The old man told me about a special he knew Naruto would love (once I told him my plan) so he'll have it ready for me to pick up tomorrow.

I dropped off the flowers by the house and went to the market.

I bet people were looking at me because I were all confused and hyper. In a bad way of course. But, how couldn't I be nervous! It's not like I'm used to this!

I did have a list though. I don't think I could've survived from there without it. On the list I had candles, red bed sheets, matches, balloons and few other stuff. The last thing on the list was 'don't forget to pick up the rings' but I couldn't pick them up from a market anyway.

The rings. Yes, I had them engraved. I have a list of my favourites (found them from internet):

A perfect fit

Now and Forever (2)

You're SO mine (1)

Eternally yours

You're stuck with me

You have my heart

My one true love

1. I chose this for Naruto, 2. for myself. The rings themselves are gold, without diamonds or anything. Less is more, right?

I'm so fucking messed up, I've gone through my plan like, million times, and I still feel like I'm forgetting something…

Alcohol! Fuck, I needed to ask Sakura about this! Red wine? Champagne?

Am I freaking out for nothing? No, I don't think so. I mean, imagine that after planning for this about a month, when I proposed to him tomorrow, what if he said no?

On a second thought, let's not think about that at all!

Siiiiiigh breathe….Okay. Let's do this.

…I mean, it's time to find Sakura. After that, I think I'm ready.

Wish me luck for tomorrow!

* * *

**Naruto, is it yes or no to the prince? **

**Well, how do **_**you**_** think he'll do? xD**

**Hey, I wrote this to my friends btw and they fucking understood it too! =D**

Nu har jag en bil. Min nya bil är en Nissan qashqai. Bilen kommer i en månad. När den kommer, kan jag inte köra den. Jag har inte kortet. Bilen är svart och min mamma betalade den.

**Haha, if you wanna now what it means, tell google translator it's Swedish =P I can't wait to see it =D**

**Pls review x)**

**Ps. There's some (or one) guest reviewer, I must say I love them/him/her. I feel like I have a secret admirer since I don't know who they/him/her are/is. XD Haha, pls keep reviewing! =))))))))))))**


	148. Engraved II

**Okay, so in the end, I wasn't able to stop myself from continuing last chapter.**

**Naruto's POV:**

* * *

Omg I'm freaking out!

I met Ino yesterday and you'll NEVER guess what she told me. She said that Sasuke is gonna propose me tomorrow! But! She said so _yesterday_ so doesn't that mean he's gonna do it _today_?

When she first told me yesterday, I didn't know whether or not to believe her, but today Sasuke woke me up by 11 am. He carried a tray with my breakfast on it, he had old man's special (I don't know how he got it! :O) which was heavenly delicious. Then he made out with me for like a half an hour (normally he says he doesn't have time for stupid things on mornings) and after words he _insisted_ blowing me! I mean, talk about a good morning!

I'm on my way to work but if Ino and my instincts are right, I'm gonna get the most amazing man on Earth making my evening the best ever. I swear I have never been this happy. (Maybe I'll be even happier at the end of the day?)

* * *

**And still not till the end! =D I wonder if I'll write the rest of the evening…(Haven't so far)**

**Exam week begins this Thursday and lasts till next week's Friday. What I now should say is that I'm gonna focus on studying and not writing. Instead I'll seddle with thruth; I'll be updating kinda normally.**

**Review? =)**


	149. Spread

**Thank you guys for reviews and favs! X)**

* * *

"Spread your legs."

"Teme!"

"Just do it dobe."

"Well you fucking lay on your back wearing the fucking maid dress your _gay_ fucking boyfriend loves so fucking much and then _spread your fucking legs_ when he fucking smirks down at you like he owns the fucking world!"

"I don't have to do that since you already do that part. But you need to spread your legs."

"I feel _a bit_ _uncomfortable _spreading my legs _thank you very much_."

"Really, Naruto. Do we really have to go through this every time we have sex?"

"It's fucking embarrassing! Teme!"

"The _idea_ is for me to be between your legs, no matter how you look at it."

Naruto blushed madly and avoided looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto… I'll make you feel good."

"I know that." Naruto said glaring at him.

"So what's the problem?"

"Your kinks are the problem."

"Hn?"

"If you fucking want a girl then why do you even go out with me?"

"Is this because of the dress?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?"

"I think you look absolute fuckable and sexy in that maid dress because I know that you have a dick."

"Of course I have a dick!"

"You gonna let me see it, too?"

"…Fine, but only because I like sex!"

"And here I thought you love me."

"Well, I do…"

"I love you too."

Sasuke kissed Naruto and he finally spread his legs.

* * *

**Random: I edited my bank card so I can now buy things online, cosplay heaven (=ebay) here I come! =D**

**How did you like this one? Review! X)**


	150. Traumatising

**150****th**** chapter. And it's so fucking random that I'm hell of a surprised I'm even publishing it.**

**Naruto's POV:**

* * *

So… guys… I have always said I love fan mail and all, but this one… I threw up _five fucking times_ after seeing this! Lovely Dbzgirl1011, you're not so lovely anymore D=

She made me watch 2girls1cup…. I'll never trust a review again…. I now understand what you meant when you wrote you wanna know my reaction to it: 'eeeeeeeeeeeeew' was/is my reaction. And that mess in the toilet.

But you know, I have to show this to Sasuke too so let's see what happens.

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Not now."

"But hey," I walked to him with my laptop since he didn't come. "you gotta see this."

"No I don't."

"I didn't even tell you what it is!"

"If it's some stupid dancing video again then I'm not interested."

"Hey you got lucky, no dancing. Now take this," I forced the mac on his lap." And click play. I'll go… Eh, I mean, I already saw it so…" I run to the kitchen. I don't want to ever see or hear that video again! Ever.

"Whatever… I'm only watching this 'cause it's not long you know… Naruto, why is there two girls making out- OMG WHAT THE *€%&€#%*****"

Oh nice… He didn't make it to the bathroom….

People, whatever you do, _don't_ watch 2girls1cup video! Ever!

* * *

**Seriously messed up video… Dbzgirl1011, I still love you, and your idea seriously got some reactions out of them. And me too btw. Ew. But you're still awesome. (I showed this vid to my brother and he said I'm sick.)**

**Have you people seen that video? If you get traumatized easily I don't recommend watching it, but you can find it from Google searching with '2girls1cup'. I warned you.**

**Review this messed up chapter?**


	151. Thingy VI

**Ask Naru&Sasu Anything Thingy 6****th**

Naru: Finally!

Sasu: Yeah, so let's get to it, right?

Naru: I feel like you say that every time but what ever, let's begin!

Sasu: I don't say that every time.

Naru: I said I felt like you do!

Sasu: Hn.

_*Jaezyra-chan: Naru should wear more maid outfit XD_

Sasu: Clearly.

Naru: Whaaaaaaaat? That wasn't even a question!

Sasu: Who cares, she made a good point.

Naru: Riiight…

_*Theia Pallas: What would you do if you saw the other cheating on you? Also, what would you do when the other is on a mission?_

Naru: That won't happen.

Sasu: If it did I would buy a rope.

Naru: ?

Sasu: Hang that guy.

Naru: Yeah, probably something like that. But is that other question like, what do we just usually do when other is not around?

Sasu: Has this something to do with sexual frustration?

Naru: …wank?

Sasu: Oh god… Next.

_*Serene Grace: If you were to compare your guys' relationship to any other anime yaoi pairing, then what would it be? PS. It has to be from a famous anime, like Bleach, One Piece, Death Note, FMA, Durarara, etc._

Naru: Ummm, Sasuke?

Sasu: This is a tuff one. DN is messed up, not familiar with Durarararararararara, I don't know any yaoi pairings in Bleach, neither of us is a midget so not FMA, that leaves: One Piece.

Naru: I know this one then! ZoSan!

Sasu: Strong seme and blond uke.

Naru: I kinda meant… Okay let's just go with that.

_*Dbzgirl1011: What do you think the cutest most adorable moment was between you two?_

Naru: Sasuke didn't know the room had mikes everywhere, so he just said something like _'I love you more than anything in this whole fucking planet, I want to marry you and have your gay-babies and still keep having sex with you even when we're almost 100 and wrinkled and smell funny' _and everyone in Konoha heard that.

Sasu: That was the most embarrassing thing, not cutest.

Naru: I think that was pretty adorable love confession^^

_*SasuNaruRocks10001: Sasuke, will u ever be an uke for Naruto? :)_

Sasu: I almost said I love your username but what is that question?

Naru: Answer is Yes.

Sasu: We switch sometimes (rarely).

Naru: Or not _so_ rarely.

_*Gothpandaotaku: Do you guys go out on dates? If so, what do you do on them?_

Naru: Of course we go on dates ^^We usually like to eat out, walk in the park while I eat ice cream-

Sasu: Which I skip 'cause it's too sweet. I think I like our oncen dates the best. We do have a bubble bath at home but outdoor private oncen is nice once in a while.

Naru: Sasuke likes shopping so we go on Saturday shopping-dates too.

Sasu: We go on dates to Ichiraku's way too often.

Naru: Our point being: We go on dates, quite often even.

_*Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness: Naruto, when are you gonna do that striptease on Sasuke?_

Sasu: You want to get yourself killed woman?

Naru: That would serve you right, I might do it! =D So, the deal was to let him hanging at the end right?

Sasu: Do that and I'll spank you.

Naru: Eeeh!?

Sasu: …Hey, you should actually do that so I'll get to spank you.

Naru: I-idiot! How did you turn it that way!? Now I'm definitely not doing it!

Sasu: (Score!)

_*SexiFoxxFace: Naruto-Why are you so adorable? Have either of you used a clone to give yourself head (so it's you giving yourself head)? Sasuke-What would you do if someone kidnapped Naruto?_

Naru: ^^Awe, I don't know, but thanks! X)

Sasu: Giving myself head? Who the hell would-

Naru: Weeeelll….

Sasu: You really…?

Naru: Just once! I wanted to try! It was weird though so I haven't done it again…

Sasu: I gotta ask you (though I'm probably gonna regret asking this) did you… come?

Naru: …swallowed too.

Sasu: REGRETTING ASKING! Argh Narutoooo eew.

Naru: What about your question?

Sasu: Oh, about you being kidnapped… Yeah, first I would hunt that bastard down, then I would kick their balls up inside their asses, stomp on their skulls, rip their plushies to million pieces and take naked pictures of them, spread the pics all over the city and draw dicks on their faces with permanent marker. Then I would take you safely back home.

Naru: …O.o

Sasu: What?

Naru: I love you, but I'll have to write a note not to ever kidnap myself!

Sasu: So I guess that was all the questions this time.

Naru: There were quite many of them, I'm exhausted!

Sasu: … Too exhausted to have sex?

Naru: …No. So bye guys I'll now go-

Sasu: -get fucked in the ass! Send us more questions and we'll answer them once we can take a break from fucking! ;)

Naru: A break from our fucking time?

Sasu: Precious fucking time.

* * *

**I had seriously fun with this, great questions once again! =D**

**More questions guys? =D**


	152. Engraved III

(I accidentally promised I would post this today, so here it is. I was gonna post the little lemon I wrote for narusasu drabbles but maybe I'll put it up tomorrow then.)

Thank you for all the reviews, they really just make my day =) You guys asked for rest of the proposal so here it finally is.

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

"I had such a nice evening."

Naruto sat opposite of Sasuke. The dinner Sasuke had made for him had got an actual moan out of him, to be honest. The setting was super romantic, candles and wine Naruto didn't even know he liked but now loved. It felt like Sasuke had really put lot of thought in this, just to make it perfect for Naruto.

"It's not over yet, but I'm glad to hear that." Sasuke said with a warm smile and took a hold of Naruto's arm resting on the table. The look he had in his eyes made the blonde blush slightly.

It wasn't rare for the raven to behave romantically, but this night, it felt like he had taken the term 'romantic' to a whole new level. Standing up from their seats Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a kiss asking him to follow him. They walked to the living room and sat on the floor and put their legs under the warm kotatsu. On the table Sasuke had put little muffins and chocolate cookies, also some heart shaped marshmallow candies.

Pulling Naruto a little bit closer, Sasuke got a photo album he had placed on the table earlier. Naruto ate one irresistible good-looking muffing and some candy while Sasuke showed him pictures he had gotten from people from the village. In every picture there were either both of them together or one of them (mostly Naruto) smiling.

After about an hour of laughing and smiling at the old memories together, Sasuke told Naruto to close his eyes. After lot of convincing and kisses, Naruto's eyes were folded and Sasuke got up to get the ring. Once he took it from the side table, he came back to Naruto and gave him one kiss more before the big moment.

Taking a hold of Naruto's hand, Sasuke brought it up and slowly slid the silver ring on his finger.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke took his time admiring the ring but eventually took the blindfold off from his love. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto looked at Sasuke and then his hand.

"Sasuke this-"

"Shh. Let me say this first." Sasuke took a pause to get a nod from Naruto and then continued: "I know it's supposed to go a little differently, but I thought about this and I came to a conclusion that I couldn't ask you to marry me-" He took a deep breath. "-because if you said no I wouldn't have known what to do. So I'm kinda telling you, with this ring, that Naruto, my love, you have to marry me." Sasuke looked at Naruto his eyes having a mix of puppy eyes, begging and seriousness. Naruto broke in laugh.

"Aaw Sasuke!" He smiled and leaned in the kiss his nose. "You silly. You should have just asked me, I would've said yes ya know." He said with one big happy grin and hugged the nervous Uchiha.

"Good to know." Sasuke breathed out hugging Naruto.

"Wow, Sasuke…" Naruto sighed looking at the ring. "We're engaged. Can you believe this?"

"Yeah, God I'm happy Naruto." Sasuke smiled and took out the ring box again.

"You got yourself a ring too?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Can I put it on you?"

"Sure." Sasuke gave the ring to him. Naruto studied the ring and noticed the engraving.

"Now and Forever." He read.

"It was kinda weird to think up the texts, but I wanted them to be ready to be used since today so…" Sasuke said a bit embarrassed.

"Wait, so there's one on mine too?"

"Yeah, of course." Naruto took the ring off his finger and read out loud: "You're SO mine. Hah, you say this to me all the time." Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a quick kiss. "I'm yours, now and forever."

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked and held out his hand. Naruto slid the ring on his pale finger and let Sasuke do the same to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I loved you first! Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

Smiling the two lovesick boys kissed each other for about millionth time that day.

"One more surprise." Sasuke said getting up and bringing Naruto with him.

"There's more?" Sasuke didn't answer, in stead, he lifted Naruto bridal style and carried him to bedroom. The room was dark and Naruto didn't see anything from the bed Sasuke had just gently placed him.

"Sasuke?"

"Surprise." Sasuke put the plug in and room was romantically lighted with red Christmas lights around the ceiling. Soft music played from the CD-player and Naruto noticed the new red silk sheets and the beautiful rose petals all over the room.

"Bit of a romantic, eh?" Naruto smirked from the bed as Sasuke walked closer loosening his tie.

"Anything for my fiancé."

Naruto's memory of the unforgettable proposing ends with a night filled with lovemaking with the man he loves more than anything in the whole wide world.

* * *

**I just loooooove ice dancing and I'm watching European Championship and trying to write this at the same time, but I must say that I'm actually really happy with the way this turned out.**

**I'll ad that my mom sucks sometimes. I'm planning on going to a con in four weeks, but now she said I can't go if I don't go to school every fucking day (which she knows is impossible for me). So, I'm gonna suffer next 4 weeks to see my friend at a con. Yay (Y)**

**Review! xD**


	153. Five

**Warning: Sexual concept. (Sex toys, some of them closely described.)**

**Naruto's POV:**

* * *

Sasuke, my ever so lovely boyfriend is a DEVIL. We made a bet (which I was sure I would win), which I ended up loosing. If _I_ won Sasuke would have bought me as much ramen as I wanted for a year (yum) and if _he_ won (which he was not supposed to do!) I would have to go to a shop on internet and pick five products. Sasuke then would pay for them and then I would also have to use them and they couldn't all be the same thing. So, sounds cool by this far, huh?

It's anything but cool, since the shop I have to order and then use five products from is sex toy shop! I'm seriously never betting about anything with that stupid unfair asshole!

Not to mention he decides the website… I'm so not looking forward to this. Oh, and not that this ain't bad enough, he's watching as I shop. Nice. Say hello bastard.

"Hello."

"Jackass."

"Get to the shopping already, dobe."

Website: TopFun (yeah, _really_ fun…) I'm going to pick the most expensive things btw.

"You know I'm not short on money, so do as you like. Just remember you'll have to use them too."

"I hate you…"

"But if you pick something you actually like you'll have a good time with them."

"Stop smirking asshole."

First section: Free for new customers

I know I just said I'll pick something expensive but here's something caught my attention…

"I'm already a customer."

"…Of course you are…. I should've known."

"And the thing you're looking is $113. Pretty generous of them."

"What ever, I'm not getting it."

"Why?"

Because it's some fricking stick you stick inside your penis (yes you read correctly) and it stimulates with electricity…. This site is really messed up, can I chance it?

"Dream on."

"Stop fucking smirking!"

Second section: Anal toys (I hate this.)

Haha, there's a gold anal plug with 'only' $850. Who would use something like that?

"I could use it on you."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Idiot."

'Rocks Off Ass Berries'

'Heavy Metal Anal Pearls'

What the fuck is wrong with this site?

"How about those rocks off Naughty- or Bad boys?"

"…"

"Ad to the cart." Click.

"Don't touch the mouse!"

Okay, this is so embarrassing but I guess I'll have to actually find something to get this over and done with, so:

_PicoBong Tano_

_Only 36 grams heavy silicone butt massager is designed to hit the prostate, so you are guaranteed a good ride. The tabs on the bottom keeps Tano in place, so you can safely enjoy a good ride either alone or during intercourse._

"Sounds fun."

"I don't want to hear it… And keep your hands off my butt!" I added it…

"You sure you want it black?"

"Well I definitely don't want it pink or purple…"

This stuff looks scary…

3rd section: Else

…Chocolate lube, I'm a bit too curious not to ad this. But hey, there's strawberry too.

"Take both, but on a bet only one of them is count."

"…'kay."

4th section: Bondage

Thigh cuffs, why do these interest me?

"Because it says 'perfect for penetration'."

What's wrong with me? (I'm adding these.)

5th section: Vibrators

Vibrator ring…

"Say what you want I'm adding that."

"Bastard."

"You're gonna love it."

"Wha-Idiot! I don't even know what it was!"

"It was a ring for a finger and it had a vibrator, like for fingering and stuff. Looks fun."

"…Whatever."

"Admit it, you want it."

"I'm NOT admitting anything here, jerk."

But what do I have this far…? I deleted the 'Naughty boy' Sasuke added.

But I have:

1. PicoTano (Anal vibrator)

2. Chocolate and strawberry lube

3. Thigh cuffs

4. Ring vibrator

5.?

KILL ME NOW!

Okay what the hell do I still find from here…

"Whips?"

"We already have one, how many do you need?!"

"But this one has 'slut' written on it, it would suit you."

"You're creepy when you wink like that Teme…"

Shower handle? 'Helps hot shower moments and doesn't fall off even when going rough.'

"That looks handy."

"Yeah, I mean, we tend to do it kinda lot in the shower… You can just move it around as you like and then I could… You got the idea! Teme!"

"I'm not sure if I would qualify it as a toy though."

"How come lube qualifies then?"

"…Fine, take it then."

"Yay! All five found! I'm finally done."

"Yep, I'll now just order them so we can play with them once they come in mail."

"How long does it usually take?"

"2 to 3 days."

"Dammit…."

I hate Sasukeeee…. Wha-he added hand cuffs and that fucking whip! Teme!

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Baka-suke! Stop adding bondage stuff on the cart!"

* * *

**Well this was fun. At least for me, I really went through TopFun to find all these products.**

**The thing being stuffed inside penis though….Weird…I mean, doesn't that hurt?!**

**Review? XD**


	154. Thongs

**I was damn depressed during math class so the second I got off from there, I walked to the mall and bought stuff to complete my Naruko cosplay =) Now the only thing I have left to do is finish making the jacket! Yay**

**Now some ****randomness:**

* * *

"Sasuke did you know that there're thong diapers for babies?"

"What? There is? Isn't that a little…"

"Yeah I know. I definitely wouldn't dress our baby in thongs!"

"Not that we have a baby, but I get what you mean."

"…I wouldn't mind you wearing thongs though."

"Stop wiggling your browns, you look stupid."

"Meanie! So how 'bout it?"

"'Bout what?"

"Wearing thongs."

"Not gonna. You could though."

"I'm not gonna if you aren't."

"Fine. Don't then."

"Teme you're so boring…"

"I think I prefer jockstraps on you anyway."

"Peeeervert. Hey, I know! Let's make a deal."

"No."

"I wear jockstraps if you wear thongs."

"I already said no."

"I wear jockstraps with maid dress if you wear thongs?"

"…No."

"Okay, well, I'll wear jockstraps and maid dress and I'll let you use bondage stuff IF you wear thongs."

"…"

"C'mon, you can't say no to that."

"Deal."

Sasuke jumped Naruto and it didn't take him long to get Naruto tied up on their bed, wearing only the maid dress with jockstraps underneath and several sex toys laying on the bed beside him, waiting to be used in pleasuring the blond in Sasuke's sadistic ways. Not forgetting that the raven looked pretty damn sexy in those black thongs.

* * *

**Why do they make thong diapers for babies? Why?**

**Review my lovely readers x)**


	155. Blonde

Normal text

_-Naruto's comments_

**Naruto found another test. Oh joy.**

* * *

**Blond test.** If you get 20 points, you're an average blonde. _So I should at least get that, right? I mean, I am blond! =D_

[x] Chewing gum has fallen out of your mouth when you've talked.

[x] Chewing gum has fallen out of your mouth when you weren't talking. -_I drop them all the time…._

[x] You've walked into a class door/window. -_THEY ARE INVISIBLE! Who DOESN'T do that?!_

[x] You've jumped out of a moving vehicle. -_I was in a hurry. Ichiraku's was about to close =(_

[x] You've laughed at your own thoughts in the middle of crowd. -_I blame dirty mind and boring conversations!_

So far: 5 _:3_

[x] You've walked into a big rock. -_I was arguing with Teme so I didn't watch me steps =(_

[x] You've tried licking your elbow. -_I was so sad when I couldn't =((( I even tried for hours_

[ ] You didn't know the rhythm of ABC's is the same as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. -_Yes I did! Ha!_

[x] You're just tried to sing them. -_Well… Just to be sure…._

So far: 8 _This is fun =D_

[x] You've tripped on your shoe laces and fell. -_Damn shoe laces to hell!_

[x] You've almost choked on your own saliva. -_Several times, and Teme calls me an idiot every time. Oh I had fun when it happened to him!_

[x] You've seen The Matrix and still don't get it. -_So are we living in the Matrix or not? No one tells me =(_

[x] You're/were blond. -_Nature blond ;)_

[x] You've been called slow/retard. -_And dobe too :/_

So far: 13

[x] Sometimes you catch yourself not thinking anything. -_Eeeeeh? Is it a bad thing?!_

[x] You've been about to tell something but then forgotten it. -_This happens all the time, it's getting annoying x(_

[x] People often walk away from you rolling their eyes. -_Mostly teme…_

[x] You're often asked to use your inner voice. -_Someone please explain this one too, how do I hear it? Do you mean I should listen to Kyuubi?_

[x] You use your fingers to calculate easy things. -_Toes too._

So far: 18 _Not far! =D_

[ ] You've eaten a bug. -_Eeeew that's disgusting =((((_

[x] You're doing this even though you have something better to do. -_More like someone to do ;D (Did you get it? Like someone as Sasuke and to do like have sex with ;D)_

[x] You've worn clothes upside down. -_Accidentally yeah. I don't get why people still remind me of it… They were just pants…_

[x] You've tried to find something really hard, but found it eventually from your pocket. -_Haha XD Yeah, Sasuke got pretty angry since he had helped me to find it X)_

So far: 21 _I'm blond!_

[x] You've dropped cups/plates. -_They were Mikoto's… =( Sorry Sasuke's mom! X((((_

[x] You use the words "smarty pants and geek". -_I use them all the time?_

[x] You use to word "cool". -_It's so cool that I can't _not_ use it. There's no other word for cool stuff than cool._

So far: 24

[] You see only dead people and they are your only friends. -_Well that would be just weird :/_

[] Your friends don't swear. -_Yes they do. Especially Kiba._

[x] You turn your head when you're embarrassed. -_And scratch my neck too, but please don't tell that forward :/_

[x] You've fallen off a chair at your home/in public. -_Both. It Hurts. And embarrasses._

So far: 26

[ ] You try to find figures from the ceiling while lying on the bed. _–No no, that's Shikamaru._

[x] You say 'ymm' many times a day. _–So even that's only for us blondes?_

[x] If you don't get someone's joke you laugh anyway because everyone else got it. _–I have a good sense of humor but I don't get some people's jokes…_

[x] You laugh at your own jokes while trying to tell them to others. _–But only because they are so hilarious! XDDD_

Final points: 29

_Well here's a test that spoke the truth! X) I'm blond and I got over 20 points! Yay!_

"_Naruto I don't think the blond in the name of this test means hair color."_

"_Ha? Well what other than that could it even mean? You're so stupid sometimes that you don't even know it Sasuke."_

"…_Right…"_

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading my work again x) You can really just honestly say it in a review if you start to get fed up with tests so I won't make them anymore, if not then I'll continue writing them because I seriously looove doing these as Sasuke or Naruto x3**

**Love for all you people who have followed and favorited this story, so happy x) Thanks for all the lovely reviews too! :***


	156. Five II

**I love it when you guys ask me to specifically write something (mostly a continuation) but sometimes they just give me a challenge. I've worked on this chapter for three days, I hope it doesn't really show XD Hah, I loved writing this though.**

**Little smexyness warning ;)**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

"Naruto wake up."

Naruto felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead and opened his eyes. He saw Sasuke smirking down at him with a box in his arms. "Guess what came in the mail?"

"…Ramen?" Naruto said lazily and turned side. He was so not ready to wake up.

He felt the bed shifting as Sasuke climb next to him and turning him back towards him. "It's the thing we ordered from TopFun." He whispered next to Naruto's ear whose eyes shot open with terror. "Wh-what?"

"It's time we try them, don't you think?"

"No! I just woke up and it's onl-"

"Only 11am." Sasuke sighed taking Naruto's hands and pulling them above his head. Naruto heard a click as Sasuke closet the handcuffs around his wrists. "What did you do that for teme?!"

Sasuke bit on Naruto's earlobe and smirked. "So you can't run away of course." He moved away from blushing Naruto to study the inside of the box. When Sasuke started taking stuff out of it Naruto blushed even more seeing all the toys and other_ things_ it held inside.

"Ah, these were the ones I was looking for."

"What was?"

"Shouldn't have looked aside if you wanted to know."

"Teme! Tell me what it is."

"In a minute…"

"Now! Teme!"

Sasuke acted like he didn't even notice Naruto kicking and yelling 'teme' as he took out everything he had bought. Some of the stuff Naruto had picked looked really interesting so he decided to start with them.

"Turn over."

"Don't just tell me what to do." Naruto glared at Sasuke pouting cutely. Sasuke leaned in pressing their mouths together. He nibbled at Naruto's lower lip making the blonde kiss him back. Opening his mouth Sasuke pushed his tongue between Naruto's waiting lips. Inspecting the insides of his mouth and fighting playfully over dominance, playfully because it was pretty obvious who was on charge, Sasuke kissed the living daylights out of him. Finally the urge to breath again grew too great and boys had to separate their lips from each other.

"Teme… Don't think you can make me less angry just by frenching me…"

"You're almost acting like you wouldn't want this."

"Baka… It's not about that…."

"Then what is it?"

"More about the way."

"Too aggressive?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"Well you just wake me up and cuff me the same second. No morning kiss or hug…"

"I did kiss you dobe."

"But not on the lips."

"Well," Sasuke kissed him once more, taking his time in separating their lips again. "I'm kissing you now."

"But I can't hug you like this." Naruto said pouting and blushed as Sasuke hit his head on his chest. "What?!"

"Too cute! Fine, I'll let your hands off the headboard but I'm gonna keep them cuffed."

"Fine… Your nipples are hard."

Sasuke took a pause to look down at Naruto. He had reached his hands to half release Naruto's hands and his chest was above Naruto's head. Naruto smirked up at him.

"I said your nipples are hard."

"I heard you dobe. And just so you know, I changed my mind, there's nothing wrong with you so I wont let your hands free."

"Wha-Bastard!"

"So what should we try out first?"

"Stop smirking."

"I'll pick the-"

"No no no! I'll pick, just… What were they again?"

"You name it, we have it. No kidding."

"That freaks me out a bit…"

"Thigh cuffs it is."

"Eh I didn't-"

Click. Click.

"What were you saying?"

Naruto face went beef red and kicked Sasuke. Or tried to, he really could move his feet properly now since his thighs really were cuffed together. He yelped as Sasuke suddenly turned him over so he was on all hours. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and got the chocolate lube to rub it on Naruto's hardening shaft. He made Naruto moaning by returning his mouth to Naruto's neck making a hickey on there. He left the now proudly standing erection between his Naruto's legs and moved his hand to focus on the sexy ass. Giving it a playful slap he smirked placing one lubed finger near the entrance. Sasuke rubbed the sensitive skin before pushing his finger in. He moved it back and forth, picking up the speed as Naruto's voice begged for it.

After a while Sasuke stopped and took his finger out. Taking the ring vibrator Naruto picked out he put it on his finger and brought his hand back to Naruto.

…Fingering got a whole new meaning.

* * *

**Before someone asks: not gonna continue this. Imagine it =P**

**Give me a little review, 'kay? x)**


	157. Fortune

**World seems so much prettier after exam week is over.**

**I love the reviews you guys really are the best.**

**Lots of love to all the readers (pretty much everyone who reads this text right ha)**

* * *

The boys had gone to a date to a Chinese restaurant. The place was nice and cosy and it was near their home so they liked to go there now and then. After the desserts, Naruto got an ice cream and Sasuke settled with a coffee, the waitress gave them the bill and fortune cookies for each of them.

Naruto hurried Sasuke to open his but couldn't wait 'till he read it before he already opened his. Naruto stared at the fortune and read it out loud.

"_Run._"

Naruto looked chocked and to Sasuke's dislike, he really did stand up and run. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist firmly and dragged him running out of there. They run along the street, way past their home and when Naruto finally stopped they were out of breath.

Sasuke smacked him on the head saying that what if they now called the police after them. Naruto told Sasuke he had left a $100 bill on the table before storming off. He wasn't a criminal, Naruto reminded him. Looking constantly around the streets and people walking there, he told Sasuke to stay guard.

Sasuke thought Naruto was being ridiculous and rolled his eyes. Starting to look for his phone he felt the fortune he had forgotten in his pocket in the furry. Not yet having read it, Sasuke took the small note in his hands and reading it he smirked.

_Now take him to a love hotel._

* * *

**Oh this was fun to write.**

**I wanted to rest my eyes for just a sec but ended up sleeping from 8pm-2am so that's why I'm putting this up this late xD**

**Pls review x)**


	158. Day

**Little smexyness warning ;)**

**Naruto's POV:**

* * *

Yrgh! I had an awful day at work today you guys won't believe it! First Baachan gives me five pages of paper work and then Hinata spilled coffee on my favourite pants, not to mention that once I got new pair on, Akamaru throws up on me! No kidding, he really threw up on me… Poor him for being sick or something, but why me? Kiba wasn't even sorry, he just laughed his ass off until he noticed that he should be worried of Akamaru and I was forgotten alone with my bad luck and pants covered in… Well whatever it was Akamaru ate earlier today.

I finally arrived home; I see Sasuke's shoes are in the hall, thank God he's here. I so need something good in my day right now… I just dropped off my own shoes and my jacked. I went to Sasuke's room but he wasn't there, kitchen's empty too. I wonder if he's at-ah bingo. Watching TV. No, wait, he doesn't seem like he is watching it… I wonder what's he thinking about. Heh, oh why look at that! He went all red from the face!

Wooow, closed eyes, red face, hand going to crotch… Oh yeah baby, he is! Sasuke-mother-fucking-Uchiha is starting to masturbate!

So fucking hot, he's moaning and palming himself… Fuck I'm getting turned on… Thank God he hasn't noticed I'm home, there's no way he would do this if he knew I'm watching.

Now he got his dick out of those pants. His hand's going faster and faster wait-did he moan my name just now? Of fuck, shit, I need to get out of these pants!

"Aah Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!"

Did you hear that?! Fuck, he's moaning and calling my name and he looks like he's reaching his limit… I can tell 'cause his hands is going rapid now… My pants are so fr*cking tight, I can't open them 'cause Sasuke might hear!

"Mmmmm! Ah! Naruto!"

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Sasuke arched his back and came. He looks fucking orgasmic, throwing his head back and pumping himself, still calling out my name.

I need to change my pants, these are all sticky…

* * *

**Heh ;)**

**Thank you Monkey12322 for 1000th review! Loved it!**

**Thank you ALL for those lovely reviews, it feels amazing to notice that there actually are so many of them x)))))**

**SO to get to the 2000th review all you need to do is **Review ^^ **Heh C:**


	159. Cards

**A conversation only, just for the hell of it.**

* * *

"Sasuke let's play cards."

"Hn."

"Hide and seek?"

"Not in the mood."

"Truth and dare?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Well yeah, it's not like there's anyone else in here."

"My point exactly."

"We could give each other dares…"

"Not interested."

"Like I could dare you to suck my nipples…"

"You don't need to dare me to do that since I'm happy to do that anytime you want."

"Well how 'bout now then?"

"You want me to jump you?"

"Don't smirk at me teme. You're the one who wants to jump me!"

"True."

"Wh-what?"

"I want to jump you."

". . . W-what are you waiting for then?"

"That cute little blush you have to spread all over your face."

"T-TEME!"

"Okay I'll now jump you."

"Was that a warning or something?"

"Your wish coming true."

* * *

**I just realized I have 8 courses in this term, I had 5 in last one and I thought THAT was hard. . .**

**Rrrrrrreview? **


	160. Happiness

**Ssssssasuke's POV:**

* * *

I kiss his face, just above his chin. Next his cheek, the curve of his nose, his eyebrow. I let my mouth linger on his skin, enjoying the gentle touch. I tightening the grip on his bright yellow hair I kiss his ear. Naruto lets out a breath with a laugh and I don't have to look at his face to know he's smiling.

I inhale the scent of his just washed hair, chocolate and vanilla. My dobe.

He stands up on his toes and reached his hands further around my neck, bringing our bodies much closer. This is what I call _happiness._

* * *

**I'm on a mood for fluff. So that's what I wrote.**

**I mean, it's like impossible to try and take a nap when this starts to happen in yer head.**

**Review, my love?**


	161. Addict

**I just failed Swedish. I also took a two-hour drive with my bro, we went to buy bubbling water. Kill me.**

* * *

"What would you do, Sasuke, if I now broke up with you?"

"Well technically you can't. We're married remember?"

"Yeah I know but anyway."

"You mean if you divorced me?"

"I would never do that!"

". . . You were the one to ask that in the first place, dobe. I know you could never divorce me, it needs two agreements after all."

"I didn't mean it like I'm actually thinking about it, I just kinda meant that since you're such a sex addict how could you survive without me?"

"Has this something to do with us just finishing 5th round?"

"Duh…"

"What can I say, it was YOU who invited me."

"…What the hell do you mean with that bastard?!"

"That you were the one insisting us having sex."

"But YOU wanted to have four more rounds! Like fucking me once per day isn't enough!"

"You weren't complaining though."

"Why would I complain? I love sex, I'm a guy."

"My guy."

"Stop, my butt hurts."

"Let me at least cuddle you."

"Teme, you just want me to say it right?"

"Ouch, you saw right through me."

"Give me a massage and I'll say it."

"Butt massage?"

"DON'T SMIRK, my butt is sore that's all, beside, it's all thanks to YOU."

"Say it and I will."

"Stop smirking?"

"Massage your ass."

"…Fine..."

"Well?"

"I'm yours." *Kiss*

"Good boy. Now give me your ass."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**I'm still irritated because I failed Swedish. Normally writing drabbles helps everything…**

**Gimme your loving?**


	162. Percent

**Heh, actually requested… Sasuke doing more tests! Jealousy-test this time.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

* * *

Naruto has a seriously dangerous affect on me.

I went to net and looked for tests. Yes, me. Sasuke. I found a jealousy test for gay men. Sounds interesting.

This test has 52 questions so I'll pick the most interesting ones.

**First question:**

**In your opinion, is it possible for two men to be "just friends"?**

I'm gonna answer _c) More or less possible_

I hate Naruto's friends, all that hugging and so on, and the 'we're just friends!' If I got to decide he would spend his days tied up on our bed.

…Maybe I really need this test as a wake up call. I mean, I do give him space. I just dislike his 'friends'. (Sneaky bastards, I'm sure they're all just after his delicious ass.)

**Second question:**

**How do you feel about the idea of following your partner around or taping his phone calls?**

a) One has to do what one has to do.

I'M INSECURE ALRIGHT?! Let me just ad that the following is totally okay since he's mine and I have to make sure no one rapes him.

**Third question:**

**You're at a party with your partner and some guy keeps staring at him, but he doesn't even notice. How much would this bother you?**

a) A great deal

Seriously! I'm not kidding when I say that people are after his ass!

**4****th**** question:**

**How would you react?**

c) I would respond with PDA (Kissing, hugging, touching…) towards my partner.

And if that doesn't tell the rapist the message I'll go and kick him where it hurts.

**5****th**** question:**

**If your partner were on a two-week business trip, would you call him at unexpected hour to check if he's in his hotel room?**

a) I would call several times a day.

I just miss him okay? And you all know the stories about perverted businessmen who just use the sexy co-workers.

**6****th**** question:**

**Your partner dresses up fancier than normally to a friends' get-together. You know his co-worker who usually isn't there is going to come this time. How do you react?**

b) I would compliment how good he looks.

There's no way Naruto would EVER dress up for someone other than me.

**7****th**** question:**

**Your partner goes out with his friends and this time you're not invited. How do you react?**

e) Tell him to have a nice evening and maybe do something with my own friends.

It would just be ridiculous if I told him not to go right? And I trust Naruto, so I wouldn't even be worried.

**8****th**** question:**

**Your friend tells you he saw your partner with his ex during lunch and they seemed to be having a good time. What would you do?**

d) I would start having lunch with him everyday.

I'm jealous of him! Of course he can talk to people but since I have lunch usually at the same time as Naruto, we could just eat together. …Why haven't I thought of this before?

And now I'll see the results…

**You sometimes do the right thing in jealousy-including situations, but you sometimes over react. Big time. Sometimes your jealousy may suffocate your partner but luckily you're able to keep it under control in some occasions. Remember not to be too jealous over every co-worker, ex and friend or it may have a negative effect on your relationship.**

Pfft, nothing could break us apart x)

**Your jealousy percent is…. 52%**

That's not too much right? I think I did pretty good.

* * *

**Me just having fun with Sasuke. And Naruto's ass of course. Never forget Naruto's ass.**

**Review :3?**


	163. Valentine

**Geh heh. Ooh I loved writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!^^**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, really warms my heart x)**

* * *

"Sasuke can you massage my shoulders?"

"Hmm? Sure. Come sit here."

Naruto sat himself on the floor in front of a couch were Sasuke sat. He put a pillow under his butt and relaxed as Sasuke started moving his hands in a very nice way over his shoulders and neck.

"Lot of sitting at work?"

"You bet! I never would've thought being Hokage means so much paper work. There's like a billion things I need to decide or just give my permission to. And even if I'm done by noon or so, then someone thinks up it's important to have a meeting about some stuff again. Not forgetting all the mission reports I receive, luckily I don't have to go through all of them, just the highly ranked ones…"

"Sounds like a lot. Especially for your little brains to put up with."

"Teme, I'm awesome."

"Of course, other vice you wouldn't be Hokage."

"Right!-Aah that's good!"

"You're quite tense around here…"

"…You think sex helps for muscle locks?"

"I doubt but we could always try."

"Haha. Okay, we can move on to that then next. This feels good so don't stop."

"Hah, right. Guess this is better than sex then?"

"Nooo… I just like this now."

"I get it, I get it. So anything else on your mind?"

"Hmm… I don't know, did you hear about Sakura-chan?"

"That's she's pregnant? Yeah I heard. She's on second month right?"

"Yep. I told her I'm not letting her on the field."

"She's only gonna work at the hospital then?"

"You bet she is. I'm not letting her risk that baby."

"So like you."

"Seriously. She said she could still do simple missions but I told her no. She's a big help at the hospital so there's no reason I should let her do any. Lee said he agrees with me."

"Guess so. Kinda amazing right?"

"I know… They're having a family."

"You should already have my gay babies."

"I would if I could ya know."

"…You would?"

"Yeah, I mean… I like kids and having a family with you would be pretty nice."

"Well I'll have to figure out a way to do that then."

"We'll have to, not you. We're together teme."

"I can't burden my future children's mother with such."

"Haha, what said I would be a mother?"

"You said you could be the one having my babies."

"I would still be their dad, not mom. I'm not gonna become a girl."

"Of course not. So we could be like dad and daddy."

"Which would be which?"

"…I think daddy suits you better 'cos I'll probably end up being the more serious one."

"So I'll be the fun daddy who they come to when you tell them no."

"Yeah, it would fit, right?"

"Sounds 'bout right…. Expect if it's a girl, I can totally imagine you spoiling her."

"It would be cool the get a girl, with your blond hair, then dress her in princess dresses and tiaras…"

"Hahah, that's exactly what I imagined you would do!"

"Right. So can we try the sex part now?"

"You mean for babies or for my shoulders?"

"What ever it helps for."

"All right, I'm in!"

"No, honey, that's gonna be me."

"…Pervert I didn't mean _in_ in."

"Well I did."

"Hey wait a sec… Isn't it valentine's day today?"

"….You're right, it is."

"Then, happy valentine Sasuke."

"Happy valentine dobe."

* * *

**Soo? What did ya think, you liked it? Or not?**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! Love~**

**Review ^^:3**


	164. Fatty

**MULL' ON AUTO! Fuck yeah ^^**

* * *

"Who's the fat kitty? Who's the fat kitty? You are, yes, you are!" Naruto snuggled Sasunaru on his face. The cat happily snuggled back and Sasuke watched the two of them irritably.

"She's not fat, she's pregnant."

"But can't you see how big her tummy is?"

"Yes, because of the babies in there."

"Ba_bies_? There's more than one?"

"Of course, don't cats always get like 6 babies at a time?"

"I had no idea! Wow Naru, we're gonna have like a cat-kennel because of you." Naruto laughed as the cat peacefully purred in his arms.

"We can give some of them away."

"What?! She can hear you, Sasuke you monster!"

"There's no way we're keeping them all Naruto. We can give some of them to our friends."

"But-but-"

"It's not like she'll mind."

"How can you say that?!"

"Naruto, Sasu's a cat."

"Well duh."

"I think we should get her sterilized once she gives birth the them."

"…Maybe so, kittens are nice but no one needs hundreds of 'hem."

"True. Now let's get this fat lady fed."

"Now you called her fat!"

"Yeah… But she is."

"Yep, Naru you're fat."

"Sasu, hate to tell you, but Naruto's right, you're a fatty."

"Meow~"

* * *

**I like writing about Sasunaru but I probably make her nicer than cats really are… :D**

**Thank you for reviews guys!**


	165. Nobu

**I wrote this chapter (sadly) without Sasuke. But I added 2 people and 2 cats so it makes up for it for one chap, right? …No it doesn't but bear with it.**

**Thanks for you new followers! And the old ones too, you guys are my love.**

**Your reviews keeps me alive, I love them.**

**So thousand thanks for those. X)**

**Thank you for all the rest who always care to read my little scraps.**

**Someone begged me not to stop writing. I never said I would, so no worries, dear.**

**And as always, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hmm? Naruto, what brings you here?" Kakashi looked at his team member standing at his doorway with a black cat in his arms.

"I wanna talk to your cat."

"How do you know about my cat?"

"Well _your_ cat happened to nock up _my_ cat. That's how."

"Hm? That can't be right. My cat happens to be a bitch."

"But the cat who always hangs out with Naru comes here for night."

"You named your cat after yourself?"

"Oh, hi Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while." Iruka said from the couch as Naruto and Kakashi walked in the living room.

"Hi Iruka-sensei! Do you have a male cat in here somewhere?"

"Yeah, why so?"

"See, I knew it, it is yours! Kakashi you liar!"

"It's not mine, it's his." Kakashi pointed at Iruka who tilted his head wondering.

"I'm still not sure why you asked though, Naruto." He asked.

"See? This is my cat Naru and she's pregnant. I think it's the white cat always playing with her she's having the kittens with." Naruto held Sasunaru up so Iruka saw her properly.

Suddenly Sasunaru hopped out of his hands and run towards the door. "Naru! Wait!" Naruto left after but stopped when he saw her sitting in the doorway. "What're you doing, Naru?" Then a big white cat hopped down from a tree and walked to the people and a cat waiting at the house.

"She must have seen him from the window. Nobu haven't showed up here for few days. But I guess that's just how cats are." Iruka said giving Nobu a scratch.

"Aaaw, look at them, they're snuggling!" Naruto laughed at the way their cats greeted each other. "Yep, that's definitely who I was talking about. …You think the babies are gonna be all black and white?"

"Probably… You think we could keep one of them?"

"Kakashi! We already have two cats, how many do you need?"

"But I haven't had a kitten in years. Please?" Kakashi aimed super effective puppy eyes at Iruka who sadly was a real sucker for them. It didn't take long for him to give in and tell Naruto they would be taking care of one of the kittens.

"Do you even know how many she's having?"

"No, but I think it's gonna have to be more than one since she's so fat."

"Naruto, she's not fat, she's carrying." Iruka noted.

"Yep. And she's fat. Look at her tummy!"

"Right, she's quite big but you still shouldn't call her fat."

"Because cat's have feelings too. Just look at those two." Kakashi nodded toward Sasunaru and Nobu who were chasing after each other's tails.

* * *

**Aaaaw have I told you like billion times how much I love cats?**

**I'm KakaIru fangirl if it wasn't clear for someone at this point =P**

**Rrrreview?~**


	166. Silicone

**I can't believe the con is in five days and NOW I started sewing my cosplay! I'm an idiot! (My mom's sewing machine is a bitch so I'll have to do it by hands.) Well it's not like I wanted to sleep or study this week anyway… (Yeah right)**

* * *

"WOOOOOW."

"What the hell you're yelling 'bout, Dobe?"

"I just read this freaky column. Teme."

"And?"

"It was criticising about men taking silicone the their penises."

"Was there pictures or something?"

"What?"

"You said 'wooooow'."

"Yeah pervert, but that was for taking silicone to penis. I didn't know that's possible."

"Well I don't think I've heard about it either."

"This writer is weird, just if celebrity does it doesn't mean everyone does."

"Sounds weird… Wouldn't want anyone poking me with a needle."

"Me neither! Besides, it's not like we need any stuff in there. Hehe."

"…And you call me a pervert."

"'Cos you are."

"…Maybe."

"W-why are you smirking teme?"

"Something perverted in my mind that's all."

"Hmp. I can imagine."

"Doesn't that make you a pervert too?"

"One; stop smirking, two; NO. I just know YOU."

"If you know me as well as you say, tell me what was I thinking?"

"…Me in a maid outfit?"

"No."

"Tied up?"

"Nope."

"..Ass…in the...air? GAAH why are you making me play this stupid game?!"

"Wrong again."

"Well what is it?"

"I was thinking something more like a setting with sexy doctor and smexy patient."

"I was the doctor right?"

"No. You were getting your prostate exam btw."

"From you? Never."

"I could investigate your prostate even now."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Naruto smacked Sasuke with a pillow and ran to hide in a shower.

* * *

**And Sasuke ravished him in there? …Maybe =P**

**Now send me you love! (Or hate/boredom/disgust…)**


	167. Bike I

**Bike as in motorcycle.**

* * *

"Sasuke, do you think we should get a bike?"

"Hn? Where is this coming from?"

"I just thought it would be cool if we had one."

"You would have to get a license first though."

"I was thinking that we could go to a driving school together…?"

"I already have a license."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah. My mum made me get it when I was younger so I could then drive if I ever needed to."

"Oh… Then even if we got that bike only you could drive it."

"You could sit behind me while I drove."

"And hug you around the waist like those girls in movies? Like hell."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should get that bike."

"…"

* * *

**Continuing this tomorrow.**

**Do you guys have requests? I'm still working on few old ones, but I always love your ideas! =)**


	168. Bike II

**Is this fluff? :D**

* * *

"There it is now."

"…Why is it that you get a bike when I was the one wanting one?"

"You can drive it when you finish in driving school and get a license. Now shall we try it?"

"I am SO not gonna do this."

"C'mon! I can help you to get on it."

"Hands off me! I can get on a bike by myself! Jackass…"

"Hah. Now put your arms around me."

"Fine…"

"Tighter Naruto or you'll fall off."

"Teme. Stop smirking and let's just go."

"Aaaaw, would you smile a little? You look cute pouting though, if you like that better."

"Whatever, let's just get this over and done with."

"As you say."

WROOM

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!"

"Naruto I can't breath, not that tight!"

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

* * *

**Awe. How cute. Squeezing the life out of 'Suke =D**

**Review? x3**


	169. Pregnancy I

**I don't know if this is too much to share, but I saw my doctor today and… Well I got to know that I won't be able to use any protection designed for women because of my medical condition… Did condoms work like 98% of times? Good thing I like girls anyways x)**

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Wh-… why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't pull shit with Naruto, your doing sexy no jutsu."

Naruto blushed a little getting to sit on Sasuke's lap. He was indeed looking like a sexy hot blonde with big boobs but he was nervous too.

"Remember when we talked about... you know."

"I know…?"

"Well _you know."_

"I obviously don't know, so would you just spill it?"

"…When we talked about family and me getting your gay babies?"

"Oh, yeah… I do remember. What about it?"

"Well we said that we'd look in to it and try to find a way…"

"Okay, Naruto first of all-"

"But Sasuke I'm serious! Can't we at least try it?!"

"…I was gonna make a point about holding up a technique for 9 months plus breast feeding months, won't it be too much?"

"Oh… I thought you were having second thoughts…"

"Naruto, I was serious when I said I want a baby with you. Actually I wouldn't mind if there were more than one, even."

"Woooow, hold your horses, let's just take one baby at a time-"

"My point was; let's try it."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I-"

"Hn?"

"I just… Thanks."

"Baka, I love you."

"I love ya too."

"So I'm gonna get to bang you now?"

"Sasuke! Is that all you ever think about?!"

"Pretty much."

"Wah-Teme!"

"Seriously though."

"You're making it worse…"

"Naruto?"

"What, Teme?"

"You wanna try having a baby with me?"

"…Stop making me blush! Saying that with a serious face!"

"I am serious."

"Well… then-I mean yeah, I wanna try having a baby with you."

"I luvs you."

"I told you not to make me bluuuuush."

"You do that all on your own." Sasuke smirked and picked feminine Naruto up bridal style and carried him/her to bedroom.

* * *

**I've been wanting to write this for a while now, I just didn't know how you guys would react?**


	170. Pregnancy II

**A little split opinions on reviews but I wanted to write this this way so that's what I'm gonna do =P**

**No lemon coming about the baby trying part because I don't write hetero lemons...**

**Tell me what you thought of this what I did write however. =)**

* * *

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!"

Tsunade screamed at the two boys standing in front of her. Well, one of then looked like a girl though.

"What were you thinking?! What if Naruto actually ends up pregnant? Did you think about consequences?! Having a baby is so much more than chancing diapers and singing lullabies!"

"Baachan we now that, I just-"

"YOU JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HOLD UP A TECNIQUE FOR OVER 9 MONTHS?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING?!"

"Tsunade-sama please calm down! We had sex only once, it's not sure he is even pregnant. Besides, it's entirely our own decision do we want to have a baby or not."

"I get that… Haaah… It's just really hard to understand why you didn't ask me first."

"Well as I just said-"

"I could have helped you."

"Eh? Really? Baachan, d'you know something about this?"

"Well it's not like I have seen a man getting pregnant before, but there is a way to get your body to stay as woman for period."

"But I don't want Naruto to change for good."

"Yeah… I don't want to be a girl for the rest of my life…. I had kinda thought like a year tops…"

"I think I can make it last only a year."

"You _think_ you can? I'm not gonna let Naruto be your guinea pig-"

"She's trying to help us Teme, be nice."

"Well it's not like I'll have someone to test it with. I'm pretty sure it can be made so that the effect will fade away as time goes by. But then again, I can't tell you if it's gonna be year, two or only 6 months."

"What happens to the potential baby if the times ends too early?"

"I hope we can notice the signs in time to take out your baby and make sure it stays alive. But I think that what ever way you two are gonna find, it's going to have some risks in it."

"Sasuke, what do you think?"

"If you still wanna do it, I think we should."

"I wanna have this baby."

"Well you're not pregnant yet."

"I might be."

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love ya too."

"Stop acting all cute you two! I'm gonna do the preparations and tomorrow if you still want to do it we'll look into it. Now get out of my office!"

"Thanks Baachan!"

"We'll see you tomorrow Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**I think I've wrote in earlier chapter that Naruto was already Hokage? Well, he is now! Tsunade is alive and healthy, she just passed the position on to Naruto.**

**Review?**


	171. Pregnancy III

**NEW POLL hehe go answer ^ ^**

******I think I've wrote in earlier chapter that Naruto was already Hokage? Well, he is now! Tsunade is alive and healthy, she just passed the position on to Naruto. I know, I know... I just decided on it! My story, my call!**

* * *

"Sasuke make this stoooop…." Sasuke heard his husband's lately quite feminine voice calling out. Walking further into the apartment he heard Naruto's whining from the bathroom.

"Make what stop?"

"This! I've had dates with Mr. Porcelain every fucking morning this whole week!"

"Naruto that's… Are you having morning sickness?"

"Ymm, I guess it's only during mornings yeah. So is a disease?"

"Iiiih!" Sasuke suddenly jumped Naruto and squeezed the living day lights out of him. "You're pregnant! Tsunade's trick worked!"

"Don't squeeze me Sask-YOU SAID WHAT?!"

"Morning sickness is caused by pregnancy baka!"

"It is?"

"Duh!"

"Why are you sparkling Sasuke? You're starting to scary me…"

"Cos you're pregnant!"

"Stop saying it, I heard you!"

"Soon you're gonna be huge with my baby in your tummy."

"I don't wanna be hug-"

"And then soon we'll be a real family." Sasuke lightened his hold on Naruto and allowed the blonde to take a deep breath. He looked at Naruto with a biggest smile anyone has ever seen on an Uchiha. Naruto blushed seeing his husband being so fucking happy just knowing that they were gonna have a baby together and the though got him smiling too. He was making Sasuke happy. Oh, and having a baby too!

"You're gonna be a stay home mom from now on."

"Excuse me? First, I'm NOT mom and second of all-"

"No missions."

"But! I don't even have a big tummy yet!"

"What did you tell me about Sakura's missions during her pregnancy?"

"I… didn't let her do any during it…"

"So why should you?"

"But Sasuke I'm Hokage, I can't just tell everyone to take a pause for nine months!"

"…Fine, you can do your work but absolutely no missions."

"Baka-Suke…"

"I'm serious."

"Hmp!"

"Naruto I can't let anything happen to you or our baby."

"I know, I don't wanna hurt it either…"

"Good. Now I'll have to arrange a 24/7 guarding for you."

"HUH?! Sasuke I don't need baby sitting!"

"Oh yes you need. Just last week I saw you walking into a wall-"

"It came from no where!"

"-hitting your head on a pole-"

"That happened ONCE."

"-in the middle of the rode. You burned your finger AGAIN while making ramen-"

"The pan was sneaky!"

"-you stumbled on Sasunaru-"

"It was her fault!"

"-you almost drowned in an onsen-"

"I just missed a step…"

"-and all this you did in just last week."

"…"

"I'll get someone to baby sit you every time I can't be with you."

"…"

"Stop pouting Naruto, it's your own fault."

"…"

"I'm not gonna let you get out of this."

"…"

"Even puppy eyes won't work on me."

"I give up! Argh."

"Good choice."

"Be an overprotecting husband then! Fine, see if I care."

"I do it _because_ I care."

"…Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the stupidest fucking thing on the planet."

"…Baby can have your hair and eyes, but that's about it."

"What?"

"I swear that this baby is never even tasting ramen, wearing ANYTHING orange and I'll make sure they'll love reading."

"WHAT, that is like soooo wrong, our baby will eat nothing but ramen, have everything in orange AND… Okay, maybe it could get you 'geniusness'. And yeah, I don't want my baby to have your duckbutt, jerk."

"WHO has duckbutt?!"

"You do."

"Why you little-"

"Pregnant! You can't attack me now, I'm pregnant! Pregnant pregnant pregnant~" Naruto laughed and run around acting all innocent while annoyed Sasuke tried to catch him. And when he did, Naruto was so dead. Sasuke planned a tickling attack.

* * *

**Awe aren't they cute ^ ^**

**Any special requests about the baby?**

**Review pls :)**


	172. Doctor

**Thank you DarkAdarah for sending me a request :) **

**Warning~ It's smexy time! XD**

* * *

"So, Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes Dr. Uchiha, that's me."

"Your file says you have a problem with your... Butt?"

"Yes..."

"What kind of problem is it?"

"Well, it's sort of... How should I say this... Missing something?"

Doctor lifted his brow, Uzumaki-san was sitting on his bed for patients and his cheeks seemed redder than before.

"Missing something? What exactly would that something be, Uzumaki-san?"

"I don't know, maybe you should take a look at it?"

Uchiha-san took a pair of white doctor's gloves and put them on looking straightly into Mr. Uzumaki's eyes, smirking while doing so.

"Take off your pants and lay down on your stomach, please."

Slighty embarrassed Uzumaki-san got down on his feet and put his thumps in the hooks of his jeans. He slowly pulled them down, teasingly wiggling his hips while doing so. He never took off his gaze from Uchiha-san as he did the same with his boxers. Once he was done, he turned around to lay back on the bed.

"Good, now if you could just spread your legs and lift your ass higher a bit."

"Like this?" Uzumaki had pulled his knees up to his sides and lifted his butt so Dr. Uchiha saw clearly what was going on.

"Perfect. I'll now start the examination. Something is missing you said? I'll do a proper check and try to find the missing piece that way. Does that sound good for you?"

"Y-yeah."

Doctor brought his hands to Uzumaki's bottom. He spread the cheeks even wider, getting a little muffled sound in exchange.

"I'm just starting up, you know. Prepare for a lot more, Uzumaki-san."

"H-hi!" Pressing and touching the tender skin around the puckered hole Uchiha-san teased his patient. Bringing his face near the smaller man's round ass, he spread the cheeks again. Giving a testing lick Uchiha-san then pushed his hot tongue inside the tight ring of muscles.

"Hmmm!"

Doctor let his tong slip out and go back in several times, enjoying the moans coming from the man feeling it extremely turning on. Finally after few minutes of rimming the now loudly breathing man Uchiha-san gave Uzumaki-san's hole a last lick and took a look at the ravished sexy sight in front of him.

"The taste was just how it should be, so problem is not there. I think I'll have to use my fingers to feel it up from the inside. Is that okay with you, Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah... Yes.."

"Then I'll lubricate your entrance to make it easier to put my fingers into you."

"Hmm."

Uchiha got the lubricant and rubbed it on his right hand's fingers. He took a strong hold of Uzumaki's bottom with his left hand, as if to show domination, and then pushed the first finger in. He swirled it around, pressing and touching anything he could reach. He soon started to move it back and forth, getting more moans from the blonde.

"I'm still not finding anything unusual, I'll have to ad up another finger."

Pushing two fingers roughly up the tight, tight ass, Uchiha-san moved them in scissor motion. Looking for one particular spot, he moved them in and out, with every penetration he got a loud encouragement from his patient.

"Tell me, where does it hurts?"

"Here doctor, HERE!" Uzumaki-san pleaded and pushed back on his doctor's talented fingers. His erection was getting painfully hard and all this torture was getting more and more unbearable.

"Uchiha-san I-I think I'm g-gonna..."

Uchiha-san pulled out his fingers. Smirking at the whimper his patient gave him he stood up properly and brought his hands to his own pants.

"I found the missing thing Uzumaki-san. Your tight, round little ass doesn't have something hard and 9 inches long inside of it. But don't worry, I'll give you the treatment right away."

Yanking Uzumaki-san roughly from his hips, Uchiha pulled him to the edge of the bed. Positioning his hard member on the entrance, he stopped his actions for a second. Leaning in, he kissed his lover on the cheek, and pushed all the way in to the tight heat. Sasuke loved role playing.

* * *

**I know you probably wanted to read more about the babies, but I couldn't help but write this instead x)**

**Please let me know what you thought :)**


	173. Pushy

**My younger brother doesn't know how to say an olive properly, so he says 'Olavi' which is a Finnish man's name.**

**The word 'put' and 'fuck' are the same word in Finnish.**

**So today at the dinner table, my younger brother says proudly: "I saw dad fuck Olavi!"**

**What he meant was, that he saw dad put an olive in his tortilla, but **_**god**_** we all choked on our food!**

**And now to the chapter ;D**

* * *

"Sasuke, would you let me top?"

"Hah."

"Teme, what're laughing about?! I was serious."

"Yeah, but it's not like I would let you."

"You've let before…"

"Yeah, but then you didn't ask first and whine after I said no."

"So it's a no because I asked?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Jerk, you shouldn't reject me just because I'm nice."

"But that was the main reason for no."

"Ha?"

"Idiot, if you want to top me you have to at least be pushy enough to get me on the mood."

"Yeah I get that but-"

"You're not doing it, so it's a no."

"Argh, you're annoying!"

"If you just wanna have sex then I'm all in."

"Yeah, _you're all in_… Really funny, teme."

"So? Do you want to have sex or not?"

"….Just this once… Bakateme."

* * *

**Thank you for reviews *****hearts*******

**I'm so happy you all are still with me!**

**Next chapter will be about babies… ;)**


	174. 2nd Month

**Finally something more with the Pregnancy : )**

**Thanks so so so much guys, you send me reviews about the babies and what they should be like. I'm really having fun with this :P**

* * *

_2__nd__ month_

"Sasuke I want more coffee!"

"You can only drink three cups per week."

"I know, so bring me more."

"…That was your third, dobe."

"C'mon… It's just coffee!"

"It's bad for the baby and you know it."

"Bakasuke… I'm pregnant, I should get everything I want."

"I'll give you everything that's not bad for them."

"No you don't! You won't even let me eat."

"_Over_ eat, Naruto."

"EAT SASUKE!" You don't let me eat when I'm hungry! If that's not bad for the twins THEN WHAT IS?!"

"You, that's what's bad for them. They're lucky I'm baby sitting you."

"…"

"Don't mope dobe, it's just seven more months."

"Just? Yeah, you try being on a diet for seven month, which by the way, NOBODY CARED TO INFORM ME ABOUT."

"You didn't know about the pregnant-diet?"

"Noooooooo…."

"Not even about having not to drink either?"

"Yeah! What the hell is up with that?"

"Everything you eat, the babies eat. So if you're drunk, they're drunk. You really want our unborn twins be alcoholics even before they're born?"

"…Okay, no, I don't want that."

"I thought so."

"But that doesn't mean I understand why I can't drink coffee."

"It has caffeine."

"So?"

"Bad fo-"

"Bad for the babies! I know!"

"Don't ask then."

Naruto sighed and dropped his head to lie on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's grown tummy with one hand, and ruffled the blond locks with the other.

"You're gonna be fine, I'll be with you through the whole seven months."

"Teme, you're gonna have to be with me at least a life time."

"Hmm, just how I wanted it. A life with you and our two babies."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke was smiling back at him and continuing with his hands to try and make Naruto relax.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can we bake a cake?"

Sasuke sighed and gave out a little laugh. He poked Naruto's nose and said: "Sure."

* * *

**Yep! It's twins!**

**Review :P?**


	175. 3rd Month

**AAAAAh there're HUGE polar lights right above my home!1 First time I saw them /(*o*)/**

**More baby stuff.**

**I love your reviews *****o***** thank you x)**

* * *

_Decisions of the 3__rd__ Month_

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"_Blue!_"

"_Orange!_"

"BLUE!"

"ORANGE!"

"Naruto we are NOT painting this room orange!"

"Yes we are! We sure as hell are not gonna paint it blue!"

"Why not?! Blue is the baby colour!"

"But my babies love orange!"

"How the hell could you even know that?!"

"I asked them!"

"Yeah right you did! They can't even answer you!"

"I used telepathy!"

"Just because they're inside of you doesn't mean I would believe you could communicate with them!_ We're painting this room blue!"_

"ORANGE!"

"BLUE!"

* * *

**Ah I could so see this happening.**


	176. 4th Month

**You can send me name requests if you feel like it.**

**You! Yes, you, Guest who said: "You've been updating a lot lately. Cool."**

**I have. It is cool XD**

* * *

_4__th__ Month_

"So, have you thought of the names yet?"

Sasuke and Naruto both stopped eating and stared at their teammate like she was crazy.

"Names?" "Eh?"

"Yeah… You already know it's going to be a boy and a girl, so you could start thinking of names."

"Ano… It's still just fourth month…"

"But Naruto, Sakura is right, we shouldn't leave it until the hospital."

"I know, but the name is kinda important so I don't think we should just decide it… just like that or something."

"I have found some nice names…"

"You? Why would you look for names, Sakura-chan?"

"She just had a baby too, idiot."

"Oh right… Hey! Stop calling me idiot all the time! Teme!"

"Boys please, calm down… Anyway, I gave my daughter a western name, have you thought of that?"

"Giving western names, you mean?"

"Yeah. I found Jade from a website full of nice names, I could give you guys the address."

"Thanks, but I think we're naming them with Japanese names."

"Oh _you_ think, teme?"

"Let me phrase that again, dobe. I definitely want them to have Japanese names."

"Teme! Don't decide things on your own!"

"Well, as Naruto said, you do have time to think about it…"

"Hey! I got an idea-"

"We're not naming either of them Naruto Jr."

"…Teme"

"Not that it would even be a good name for a girl."

"For the boy, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm just saying Naruto."

"We should name the girl with something that like, creams 'beautiful'."

"For once I agree with you, dobe."

"Beautiful, eh? Something like Gin or Hanako?"

"Maybe something like that, but that's not quite what I meant."

"Can I have another bowl?"

"You wanna give birth to fatties?"

"Sasuke! Of course you can, Naruto. You should eat almost twice as much as you normally do, since you're having twins."

"Really?! And you bastard didn't let me eat!"

"_Over eat_, Naruto."

"EAT SASUKE!"

"And here we go again…"

* * *

**Meaning of the names**

Gin: Silver

Hanako: Flower girl

**Just FYI =D (It bothers me when I don't understand the names people use on their stories so that's why)**

**Anyways, review? x)**


	177. 5th Month

**I've been down today, amaze me with your comments?**

* * *

_5__th__ Month_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!"

"Hn?"

"Don't 'hn' me! I felt something!"

"What?! You're not giving birth yet, are you?!"

"I don't know! AH! I felt it again!"

"What?! Felt what, Naruto?!"

"Don't yell at me, teme!"

"You 're yelling too!"

"But you shouldn't yell _at me!_"

"Fine, just say what's wrong would ya?"

"…I think it kicked…"

"Kicked… You mean you felt the babies kick you?"

"Yeah… OUCH, fuck stop hitting me!"

"Naruto! Don't just hit them back!"

"But it hurt! STOP FUCKING BOXING INSIDE OF ME!"

"Stop yelling, it's not like they understand you anyways."

"Sasukeeeeh…"

"I know, I know… You want sweets, don't you?"

"Chocolate ice cream, toffee syrup, whipped cream and a cherry on top with pan cakes, thank you, love ya, you're the best husband ever." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the nose and the man had to sigh in defeat… Pregnant women, even Uchiha Sasuke couldn't fight them.


	178. 6th Month

**BlOo KiSsEs, you can be proud of yourself, because this chapter was made all thanks to you!**

**Kisses for reviews! Lova ya guys!**

* * *

_6th Month_

After a really long and tiring day, the adults living in the Uchiha mansion were finally ready to bed. Sasuke had made a relaxing bath for his over stressed husband earlier, and after washing each other they had gotten out of it by now.

Sleepily Naruto dragged his feet towards their bed and once reaching it he let his body, big tummy and all, fall on it.

"Naruto get up."

"Nooo... I'm tired."

"You can't sleep your feet out of the bed anyways. Here, let me help you." Sasuke said and helped Naruto slumber under the double blanket they shared.

"How can you be so amazing?"

"It's because I love you. And you constantly tell me how hard this is for you."

"...I do?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Sasuke got next to Naruto and snuggled him/her close. "You're doing great. And just after three more months we'll have a real family."

"You smile every time you talk about it."

"It makes me happy, dobe."

"Better do, teme."

"Idiot."

"Can you sing a lullaby?"

"You haven't even tried to fall as sleep."

"But it's not for me, it's for the babies."

"Can they already hear us?"

"Baachan said they should be able to hear us talking when we reach 6th month, so I guess they can."

"But it's not like they need a lullaby, Naruto. They don't have a daily rhythm yet, they're probably already sleeping."

"But Temeee… I want them to know your voice when they're born!"

"All right, all right…"

"You'll sing?"

"Stop with the puppy eyes, I already said yes."

"Thanks Sasuke, I love you." Naruto kissed Sasuke and snuggled against him again. Sasuke began to run his fingers through Naruto's soft just washed hair in a soothing manner.

"_Don't be weepy, sleepy puppies._

_Slip your slippers on your footies._

_In the morning, you'll get goodies;_

_puppy hat and puppy hoodies._

_No stripes or polk-a-dots._

_Heather grey and feather soft;_

_Baby pink or baby blue~_

_All the drawstrings you can chew."_

By the time Sasuke finished singing, he had a blonde baby sleeping in his arms. Smiling a little to himself and caressing Naruto's cheek once more, he put to sleep too.

* * *

**Aaaaw. (I'm aaawing even though I wrote it xD)**

**I want Sasuke singing to me too!**

**Review?**


	179. Protective

**A little break for 'Months'… x)**

* * *

"Have you seen Sasu?"

"Hmm? I haven't seen her for days."

"I wonder where it is… Maybe I should ask Kakashi-sensei, since Sasu likes to spend time with his cat."

"Say… how long has she been carrying?"

"Now that you mentioned it…. Shouldn't she have already gave birth to them?"

"I don't know how long it takes her."

"Meow."

"SASUNARU!"

"Where the hell did she come?!"

"Who cares! Naru come here! Awe, I missed you girl~"

"No you didn't, you didn't even realize she weren't here."

"Baka-suke shut up. So where've you been kitty?"

"Mew mew."

"Right."

"Don't say 'right' like you understood her."

"I'm talking with her, Teme, use some imagination, it's a cat."

"Did you notice already then?"

"Notice what?"

"That her tummy is gone."

"It is?! Hey! It is!"

"Usuratonkachi…"

"But if you already had the babies, then where are they?"

"Meow."

"Haha."

"Don't laugh, Sasuke! She's really trying to tell me!"

"No she isn't, can't you see the smirk on her face?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Cat's don't-SHE _IS_ SMIRKING AT ME! TEME, DO SOMETHING!"

"We could go out and look around for them."

"And search the whole village while we're ad it?"

"No, dobe. They're probably under our house."

"Why?"

"Mom said when she had a cat it always gave birth underneath their house. C'mon, let's go and have a look."

They got up, Naruto with Sasunaru still happily purring in his arms, and walked out of the door. They got down the few steps there were and after Naruto let Sasunaru on the groud, she immediately run underneath the stairs.

"Told ya."

"I wanna see them!"

"Meow." "Mau." "Njah!"

"Naruto, don't just grab them."

"But she's so cute! Look at him Sasuke, he's all white! It'-OUCH bitch! It bit me!"

"Probably because you called it both she and he."

"Don't be an idiot, it's not like it can tell the difference."

"Or you either, for that matter."

"Teme!"

Sasunaru licked her baby while Sasuke and Naruto were getting to know the other two. She was watching all of them very proudly, her first family. Two beautiful fully black cats, and one a bit bigger than the other two. But he was all white, just like his father. While being studied by Naruto, this kitty decided that he would have to watch out for these weird giants, couldn't let them hurt his precious sisters, now could he?

* * *

**Yes, a fictional, over-protective big brother who's only three days old. They're super cats you see! XD**

**Review?**

**First nice names will be given to them! (Nice is in not –shit-ass-hole-rape-your-mother-yo!-, I want real names for them) So gimme me names :)**


	180. Batmobile

**I just noticed it says on my profile that I would update this story weekly.**

* * *

"How come we never go on dates anymore?"

"…We were on date just two hours ago."

"I know."

"Can you even hear yourself dobe? Someone there?!" Sasuke knocked on Naruto's head.

"Bastard! I just meant that why the hell is the date over?!"

"Why didn't you just ask that?"

"Answer me would ya?"

"If you really _really_ put your mind to it, you may figure out why."

"Maybe I don't want to put my mind on it, prick."

"Stop thinking about then."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I see Uzumaki-san is still in pain?" Nurse said making a face as she walked in to the emergency room.

"He isn't making any sense, you think he could have a brain damage?"

"Teme! I hit my leg, not my head!"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that if there's a brain damage it is not caused by falling down those steps. You're good to go home. You might want to change the bandage tomorrow morning, but you wont probably need it the day after anymore. How are you getting home? It would be a pain to walk to the station I think."

"I'll drive us home. Come on then Usuratonkachi. Let's get back home." Sasuke said pulling his jacket back on. The nurse left the room and Sasuke walked to the door. He held it open for Naruto, who wasn't even following him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"How do you suppose I'll get there? I can't walk." Naruto asked still sitting on the hospital bed.

"Well that's why people normally avoid falling down the stairs. _Especially_ when they're on a _date_."

"Hey! It was because it took you an hour to put make up on that we were late and the movie had already started! I couldn't see the steps!"

"What's the yelling here?" A nurse they hadn't yet seen that day came in to the room arms crossed. "This is a hospital, you know."

"Yes, we're very aware of that fact."

"Stop being a smartass, Sasuke."

"If you two are done here, then I'll have to ask you to leave. We have other emergencies coming in."

"Of course you have… Well, Teme-" Naruto held out his hands." –carry me."

"Excuse me?"

"Carry me. How else am I gonna get out of here?"

Sasuke sighed and let Naruto wrap his arms around his neck. He lifted him up bridal style, careful not to hurt Naruto's leg.

"To the Bat Mobile!" Naruto yelled lifting his fist above their heads and hymned 'nananana'.

"Idiot…"

The nurse opened the door for them.

_God they these two are cute! How didn't I notice this right away?_

"Thanks." Naruto said and smiled at her. He then snuggled his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"No problem."

_The blond one seemed nice, the raven head was a little tense though… I wonder what's with him… Wait, what are they-No way! They kissed! They were a couple! Aaaaw! I just knew it was my lucky day! Ihihi…_

"What the hell are you giggling for?" The nurse turned to see her male colleague standing at the door.

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

**So out of guilt I updated.**

**One more kitty name?**


	181. Bathe

**I spend a day at hospital, and the next day my dad slips on his way to work and breaks his leg. His ankle needs a surgery so I went to see him at the hospital today with just all of my brothers. I think he's gonna be just fine, but it still stresses me out…**

* * *

**Read this: Naruto is pregnant only in the fics that are about the babies. I don't want this whole fucking drabble thing be about them. I'll continue those however.**

* * *

**Sasuke: **_His answers_

**Naruto: His answers**

* * *

**We're doing a test together!**

_I don't know why I even agreed._

**I promised I would take a bath with you after this.**

_We almost always bathe together, Dobe._

**But I said I wouldn't complain if you fondled me.**

_Oh, yeah. That must be why. Let's start then._

**Okay!**

THREE WAYS I AM STILL A KID

1. **I don't want to go bathroom alone at night.**

2. _I'm skipping this one. _**You can't, Teme! **_Fine… I can't sleep without Dinorawr or Naruto…_

3. **Floor is lava! **_Idiot_

THREE WAYS I AM ALREADY OLD

1. _...Ich weiß nicht._

2. **What?**

3. _I don't know. _**Then why did you say it if you don't know what it means? **_Oh God…_

THREE THINGS I WANT TO DO

1. _Sex_

2. **Baka Teme!**

3. _Aaaw, you wanna do me too? _**Where the hell did you get that bastard?! **_Just messing with ya._

THREE WAYS THAT I'M A STEREOTYPICAL "BOY"

1. **Sasuke thinks with his dick.**

2. _I think of Naruto's dick._

3. **That's not stereotypical!**

THREE WAYS THAT I'M A STEREOTYPICAL "GIRL"

1. _Naruto looks fuckable in a skirt._

2. **Sasuke uses make up!**

3. **He also screams when he sees a spider! **_Stop yelling._

THREE NEW THINGS I WANT TO TRY IN THE NEXT 12 MONTHS

1. _Something new kinky thing we haven't tried yet._

2. **New ramen flavor!**

3. **Ramen bath-**_No. _**Why not?! **_No. It's my bath, you're not putting ramen in it._

THREE THINGS I LIKE ABOUT MYSELF

1. _Hair._

2. **Ahaha!**

3. *_Killing him__*_

THREE THINGS I STRONGLY DISLIKE ABOUT MYSELF

1. **My pessimism.**

2. _You don't have it, Dobe._

3. **But if I did, I would hate it.**

THREE THINGS THAT SCARE ME

1. **Sasuke, say spiders.**

2. _Naruto, say darkness, ghosts, zombies, ramen becoming illegal…_

3. **Sasuke with bed hair. **_What's that supposed to mean? _**You're scared someone would see it. **_…Maybe-_**You were joking about the ramen right? RIGTH? **_It's due 13/13/13, I thought you knew. _**NOOOOOOOOOOO Teme, tell me you're joking! Tell meeeeeh! No, my precious ramen! Nooooo-**_Okay, stop it, I was joking. Idiot…_

THREE OF MY EVERYDAY ESSENTIALS

1. **Sasuke: hair gel**

2. _Naruto: ramen_

3. _And sex with me. I can't believe I thought of ramen for you first… _**You know me so well!**

THREE CHARACTERISTICS OF THE OPPOSITE SEX (OR SAME) THAT APPEAL TO ME

1. _Ass_

2. _Abs_

3. _Lips. _**Teme…**

THREE THINGS I JUST CAN'T DO

1. **Smoke.**

2. _Celibacy._

3. **Oh my God Teme, my stomach hurts! I'm laughing so hard right now! **_Too bad you aren't hard right now… _**Ymm, what? **_Nothing._

THREE CAREERS I'M CONSIDERING

1. **Hokage!**

2. _Ambu._

3. _Naruto could be my maid too. _**No I couldn't!**

THE END

_And now to the fondling! Finally._

**No! Baka-teme, it was a bath. **_**A bath!**_

_You said you wouldn't complain._

_**In the bath**_**.**

…_I can fondle you in the bath?_

**That's what I said.**

_So, you're basically saying you prefer sex in the bath?_

**Who said anything about sex?!**

_You can't expect me to fondle you without fucking you._

…**Bastard, I'm so not coming then!**

_I'll make you cum, don't worry 'bout that. Come on Dobe, let's bathe._

**Baka baka baka BAKA.**

_You coming?_

**No!**

_I thought you never go back on your word?_

…**Fine, but we're so not having sex in that bath!**

_In the shower then?_

**How about nowhere?**

_Shower it is._

* * *

**Dinorawr as in Sasuke's plushie. I don't know if I have used it before already, but it's always been Dinorawr, believe me.**

**I still love doing these test kinda things C:**

**Lemme knowa whata thinka?**


	182. 7th Month

**I prefer Naruto as he/him/his because he's still a guy, even if he looks like a girl through the pregnancy.**

**Also, the whole baby thing and pregnancy thing, it only is happening like, in the fics that pregnancy or the kids themselves are mentioned. This whole drabble collection isn't about them as a family because I don't think these in any particular order and the timing is not too important in them, so they are not like first happened 47th and them 78th for example. (I just picked those numbers ****randomly)**

**Ahnyhways :) I wrote that just because I've been confusing some of you, and you can of course still always ask me anything that isn't clear to you already :D**

* * *

**7****th**** Month**

* * *

"Look, I went for baby cloth shopping!" Naruto yelled as he walked into their house hands full of bags.

"You, shopping, what?" Sasuke smirked and let Naruto peck him quickly on the cheek.

"Teme, I went shopping with Ino and Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat on the coach and tapped the seat next to him for Sasuke to sit on. Once Sasuke was sitting next to him began to show him the clothes they bought.

"...And see, we even found these cute orange bodys and caps. Oh, and aren't these shoes just the cutest thing _ever?!_ And this..." Naruto rambled happily.

"Dobe, all you did was buy three bags of orange baby clothes."

"Yeah, and?"

"They are orange! Plus, it's a waste of money, baby clothes are fricking expensive and now we have too many the smallest sizes. Babies grow fast, idiot."

"But these were so cute I just had to buy them!"

"And let me guess, Ino and Sakura thought you absolutely needed the have them?"

"Well, yeah, they did pick most of these…"

"Tell you what, show me your wallet." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto placed his wallet on it, eventually.

"What do you need it for?"

"Nothing, I'm just keeping this from you 'til the babies are born."

"Wha-meanie, that's my money! Give it back!"

"It's actually not, since we share most of our money. And since you haven't been working as much because of the pregnancy most of our money comes from my pay check. So, I'll keep your wallet and our money safe."

"Jerk… Bake me a cake?"

"I swear you're turning into a girl…"

"What?! I like sweets!"

"Yes, but the mood wings."

"I'm pregnant, I have an excuse for everything." Naruto smirked at Teme.

"I've noticed you have." He sighed back.

"So?"

"I guess I will… Come and keep me company at least."

"Okie!"

* * *

**I've been taking an interest of making clothes, lately. I'll go to library tomorrow to lend some patterns x)**

**Review?**


	183. 8th Month

**8th Month**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, well, have you thought of names for our kids yet?"

"Yes, I have. Truth or Dare, Dobe?"

"Wait, what names did you think of?"

"You already used your truth. Now, answer."

"Yrgh, truth then." Naruto crossed his arms showing Sasuke his tongue.

"Did you, or did you not, eat more than two bowls of ramen today? Even if I told you not to."

"…Erm…"

"It's a truth, Naruto."

"Okay, I did! Fine, truth or dare, Teme?"

"Truth."

"What names did you think of?"

"Baby names."

"But what names?!"

"I already answered, it's you're turn, truth or dare?"

"Aargh! Truth! I hate you."

"How much ramen did you eat today then?"

"I don't know… three or seven bowls maybe…?"

"SEVEN?! Naruto! I told you it's nor good for the babies!"

"How's ramen not good for them? Ha?!"

"Anything you eat too much of isn't good for them! Idiot!"

"But I like ramen. I love it! I live and breathe for it!"

"…Yeah, I've noticed."

"Ah… Ouch!"

"What?"

"Contraction, I think… OUCH, bitch! That hurts!"

"You okay? Do you need-"

"OOOOUUUUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

"Here." Sasuke give Naruto a pillow and he immediately grabbed it and squeezed it really hard. He pressed it against his face and breathed through it. "Better?"

"No!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto and draw circles on his back. "It's gonna be over soon, just few moments more."

He heard Naruto whimper on the pillow but didn't make out what he was saying.

"Phaah…" Naruto held his eyes closed as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Is it over now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No prob. Though, don't they usually come two at a time?"

"Mmmmm…. It's already starting yh…"

"Just breathe, I'm here with ya all the time."

"Ou-ouch ouch OUCH!"

"Hold on, sweetie, they don't last long…"

"Hmm!"

* * *

**Month 9 is here soon…. And sorry it takes me this long between updates (I have my reasons).**

**Review, **_**please?**_** *****puppy eyes*******


	184. 9th Month

**The Lady of Gaia, **_**This**_** is your request ;)**

**9****th**** Month**

* * *

Sasuke bit on his nails and walked back and forth in front of a white door.

How much longer? How much longer?! He asked no one in particular and kept on nervously walking.

Shizune came to the corridor.

"How'sheIseverythingalrightWhat'shappeninginthereW here'sNarutoWhencanIseehim?!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. Wait just another ten minutes more."

"HO-_How_ am I supposed to just wait another ten fucking long minutes-"

"Language, Sasuke. This is a hospital."

"-When I don't even know what's going on in there?!" He yelled.

"Sit." She pointed him the bench. "And wait. You, yelling at me, won't make this happen any faster."

Sasuke slowly took a seat near the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself.

"Hey,-" Shizune walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "-at least we know Naruto's okay."

And with that, she walked away.

'_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEEEEEAAN?!'_ Sasuke screamed inside pulling his hair.

The longest 'another ten minutes' of his life was finally over, when the door opened for the second time.

Sasuke was up in seconds and stood in front of the fifth Hokage.

"So?" He asked impatiently. "Wha-what happened? Is-"

"Sasuke." Naruto walked out of the room too. He looked at Sasuke for a while and then scratched his neck nervously. "It was kinda a foul call…"

"What?" Sasuke noticed Naruto's hand on his tummy, which was as big as when they had gone to the hospital at 5am.

"That's right." Tsunade spoke. "His-erm, hers, water did break, but the babies are not ready to be born yet. We'll put him up in a room."

"So the-"

"I'll just stay here for a day or two, and see if we get babies then." Naruto hurriedly explained.

"Okay… Come here." Sasuke held out his hands and locked Naruto between them. He pressed a kiss on his head while holding him tight. "That shit-head Shizune said 'at least we know Naruto's okay', heck I already thought that there's something wrong with our babies."

"Ha? No, no. Baachan said they're just fine. Didn't you?"

"Yes, stop worrying you two. All though, it is kinda cute, acting like real parents. Not that you are, your situation is just a bit different than what I'm used to in my hospital. Well, won't you come boys, I'll take you to Naruto's room." They started following her as she showed them the way.

"Baachan, can Sasuke stay with me?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go nuts if I had to go thought that waiting again…"

"Haha, sure, whatever. At least we can trust you to keep Naruto on his diet."

"What? You still going on with that?!"

"Well, you are still pregnant, Dobe."

"Teme… You're no fun."

"I love you too." And he kissed the father of his soon-to-be-born-children.

* * *

**Ahahaha! Did you think the babies would finally be here?! Sorry guys, request is a request and I happened to like it enough to torture all others… Sorry xD**

**Gimme your hate now? :P**


	185. Worth

**Oh I got you good on the last chapter's summary and all =P Sorry guys xD Not babies in this chapter either**

**I still love filling these tests x)**

Naruto talking

_Sasuke talking_

* * *

**Facebook test: How much are you worth?**

Well I'm not on facebook at the moment, so I'll just do this for you guys! Okay, ready? Set, go!

**Natural Hair Color:**

**[ ]Redhead – $80**

**[ ]Brunette – $75**

**[**xxxxx**]Blonde – $50 **that's me :P

**[**x**]Black – $15**

**[ ]Bald – $5**

**[ ]other-$0**

_Hey Dobe, what are you doing?_

I found a test! It's about finding out how much I'm worth.

_Sounds stupid…._

Wanna do it too? You can!

_I didn't say anything, Usuratonkachi._

Teme, you're doing it. I'll put the x for you to the first one.

_I guess I've no say in this?_

No you don't.

**Total So Far: **$50 Dobe _$15 Teme_

**Eye Color:**

**[**_dobe_**]Blue – $100**

**[ ]Green – $75**

**[ ]Brown – $50**

**[ ]Hazel – $25**

**[**temeh!**]Other – $15**

**Total So Far: **$150 Dobe _$30 Teme_

Haha! I got more! I've got moooore!

_Idiot, it's just a test._

You're jealous.

_Nope, this just proves I have the best 'bf' on the planet._

Aaaw, aren't you cute. I could almost kiss you.

_Almost?_

You have to earn it.

**Height:**

**[ ]Over 7′ – $200**

**[ ]6'8? to 7′ – $175**

**[ ]6'0? to 6'7? – $150**

**[**_I'll just put this one._**]5'5? to 5'11? – $75**

**[**I think I might belong to this one, I really don't understand anything but cms…**]5'0? to 5'4? – $45**

**[ ]Under 5′ – $25**

**Total So Far: **$195 _Fuckable_-Dobe _$105 _Asshole-_Teme_

_I at least said something flattering_

How's 'fuckable' flattering?!

**Current Education:**

**[ ]PhD – $500**

**[ ]Masters – $450**

**[ ]Business Owner – $800**

**[ ]Bachelors – $400**

**[**_This starts with 'ass' you should pick this, dobe_**]Associates – $350**

**[ ]In College – $300**

**[ ]High School Graduate – $250**

**[ ]In High School – $200**

**[ ]High School Dropout – $100**

**[ ]Jr. High – $50**

**[**Fuck you teme, I'll get you the bankrupt!]**What is School – $Bankrupt$**

**Total So Far: **$545 _Cheater_-Dobe _$105 _Baka-_Teme_

_I gave you $350_

My reason was as good as yours, you dick. Why does everything with 'ass' need to have something to do with me?!

_You're my very important ass._

**Birth Order:**

**[ ]Twins or more than twins – $300**

**[**_Dobe on this._**]Only Child – $250**

**[ ]First Born – $200**

**[**This one right? For you teme.**]second born-$150**

**[ ]Middle Child – $100**

**[ ] last Born – $50**

**[ ]Other – $40**

**Total So Far: **$795 Dobe _$255 Teme_

_This isn't fair test-_

You're only saying that because I'm so much more worth!

**Drink?**

**[ ]Never – $300**

**[ ]Only Holidays – $250**

**[**_Ha, finally I'm getting more than you!_**]Sometimes – $200**

**[**Double meaning on that! Cheater, who're you doing?!**]Every other week – $150**

**[ ]Every other day – $50**

**[ ]Once a day – $15**

**Total So Far: **$945 Dobe _$455 Teme_

_You._

What me?

_You asked who am I doing, well, I'm doing you._

Noo, I meant the double-erm-argh forget it.

**Vision?**

**[ ] No correction $75**

**[**We both have studying glasses! _Yes, but you never study._**] Glasses $50**

**[ ] Contacts $25**

**[ ] Surgical correction $10**

**Total So Far: **$995 Dobe _$495 Teme_

Shut up, I do sometimes.

_And when was last 'sometime'?_

…It was a whiiiiiile ago.

_My point exactly._

**Car Color:**

**[ ]Gold – $525**

**[ ]Blue – $500**

**[ ]White – $475**

**[ ]Black – $450**

**[ ]Red – $400**

**[ ]Maroon – $400**

**[ ]Green- $350**

**[ ]Silver – $300**

**[ ]Purple- $250**

**[ ]Metallic – $200**

**[ ]Yellow – $100**

**[ ]Primer – $75**

**[ ]Rusted – $15**

**[**_Car? _You don't know either? _No._**]No Car – $5**

**Total So Far: **$1000 Dobe _$500 Teme_

I have double what you have!

…

**Shoe Size:**

**[ ]13+ – $300**

**[ ]11 to 12 – $200**

**[**Yaaay big foots finally worth it! _Dobe._**]8 to 10 – $100**

**[ ]Under 7 – $50**

**Total So Far: **$1100 Dobe _$600 Teme_

**Room Color:**

**[ ]Black – $500**

**[ ]Blue – $475**

**[ ]Brown – $450**

**[ ]Purple – $425**

**[ ]White – $400**

**[ ]Green – $350**

**[**_Why would anyone pay $300 for orange?!_**]Orange – $300**

**[ ]Yellow – $200**

**[ ]Pink – $100**

**[**There's no 'Anna's grey ashes' on the list teme :D**]Other – $ 50**

**Total: **$1400 Dobe _$650 Teme_

_It's not called 'Anna's grey ashes', idiot._

Well, something almost as stupid as that. But, hey! Look who wooooon~!

_Stupid test doesn't know anything. Like, how am I only worth $650?_

Who cares, I'm worth $1400!

…_.Nice…._

Awe, don't be sad Teme, *sexy smirk* I'll make you feel worthy. *Kiss* And you know what? No matter how much they would pay for you, I would never give you up.

_Really?_

Ah-ha.

'_Cause if I sold you, I could buy a new gaming-computer._

Gah! Teme!

* * *

**I know, 'a world with computers, but no cars or schools?' Ninja computers, how cool's that?! ;D**

**Also, I just came home from a date and it was... something. Yrgh I'm confused**

**Review :3**


	186. Birth

**I finally got an inspiration for the babies, so yeah, they are FINALLY HERE!**

**Go ahead, read it.**

* * *

"Sasuke… I'm scared."

"Don't be, I promise you, it will go well." Sasuke smiled at him as he held Naruto's hand tighter.

"But they said it's gonna hurt, like big time."

"You're a man, Naruto. You can take it. Just think of all the women who already went through it. You think people would continue doing something that wasn't worth it?"

"You think this is gonna be?"

"Worth it? Oh yeah, totally. Then we'll have two gorgeous babies."

"Hmm." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "If you say so."

Knock knock

"Naruto. Sasuke." Tsunade came in to the room. She looked very serious as she said the boys' names.

"Everything okay, Baachan?"

"I should be the one asking you that, brat, you're the one giving birth in two hours."

"Two hours?! When the hell did someone decide that?!"

"Calm down, Dobe. So Tsunade, what's this about?"

"Yeah, listen you two, I kinda have something to say… I don't know how to put this… Remember when we said you're getting twins?"

"Yees… You're not saying there's something wrong, right? Baachan?"

"Not wrong, per say…"

"Tsunade, would you just tell us what's going on?!"

"Easy now, Sasuke. I'm getting there."

"Well hurry up, can't you read the atmosphere?! We're sick worried now!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, I thought only us girls can scream… Well, here's the deal-"

"Finally!"

"Finally!"

"-You're not having twins. We found a third heart beat at this morning's ultra examination."

"What?"

"What?"

"What!"

"_What_?"

"Stop it! That's all you two are gonna say now, 'what'?"

"Well, I don't see why you had to get us worried like that Baachan, this is great!" Naruto said smiling and to prove his point he kissed Sasuke, who was smiling too.

"This is just getting better, right Dobe?"

"Hmm!"

"I wasn't done yet, dimwits, that's why I'm looking serious. First of all, Naruto, you won't be giving birth naturally. The caesarean section will be done in two hours. Well, started at least."

"…Okay, is this like, a bad thing then?"

"Doesn't this just mean I don't have to go through the pain?"

"Sigh… Boys, that's not all either. Lastly, -I really don't know how to put this-, the reason you can't have birth to them naturally is, that we're not sure they're _human_ babies." Tsunade took a pause. The colour was washed away from Naruto's usually happy face and Sasuke was just paler than usually. A lot paler.

"Anyway-" She continued. "-foxes have usually three to four kids at a time. And there's a demon fox inside of you, Naruto, so we thought-"

"But Kyuubi said he has nothing to do with them!"

"He's obviously lying then."

"You can't know that!"

"Naruto, please, let me finish. The reason why we never said anything earlier was because we weren't sure, the babies look a lot like human babies."

"Maybe they then are!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade looked at Naruto, trying to get the message through. Naruto's head was turned to Sasuke, by the man himself, and pulled in to a tight hug.

"Who cares, Dobe? They are our babies and we'll love them no matter what they look like, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto sobbed on his shirt.

"We can get started right now, if you two think it's better that way. We'll know sooner about the babies that way." Tsunade said getting up.

After looking at each other, they turned to Hokage and nodded.

Sasuke found himself from the waiting area the second time that week. Nervously he played with his fingers and waited to hear something. Anything.

After hours, the door was opened, and a hospital bed was being pushed through it. On it, was Naruto, who beckoned Sasuke to come closer.

"Ready?"

"I think so, did you already see them?"

"No, I wanted you to be there too. I did hear them thought."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Nothing, babies can't speak, Teme. They cried. But Tsunade said that's a good thing, we know they're breathing."

"Right… Shall we?"

"Let's."

The nurse pushed the bed in to another room and Sasuke followed them. Inside they saw Sakura-chan with a little bundle in her arms. In the room there was also Tsunade and Shizune.

"Aah, there you two are! Hurry, come see this!" Sakura chirped excitedly and walked to them. "See? Isn't he a cutie?!"

Sasuke watched Sakura place that little thing wrapped in million blankets in Naruto's arms. It was a miniature copy of Sasuke. And it was looking at his parents with the biggest black orbs.

"He… It's-" Naruto stammered, looking at the baby.

"Yeah, they all look something like him. One looks more like Naruto though, but hey! I can't figure were the red head came from?"

"Red head?" Sasuke asked.

"Yo, come see this!" Tsunade yelled from across the room. Sasuke left Naruto with Sakura and their son to walk to Hokage.

She was just about to wrap this baby in blankets too, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. He watched at the thing on the table.

It felt like time had stopped moving, the room's noises was not audible anymore. There was just this little red head girl, staring at him. With her nine tails and all.

"Tails?"

"They all have-" Tsunade said and continued the wrapping. "though this one's definitely the most beautiful one. The black haired, who Naruto's holding, has black tails. And that one-" She pointed at the blanket mess Shizune was holding, "has these blonde tails and hair. He reminds me of Forth… Well, anyways, your only girl has Uzumakis' red hear and… Kurama's red tails? Can't say she got those from Uzumakis." Sasuke was unable to get his eyes of this pretty little thing. Once in a tight packet, Sasuke lifted her up.

"Naruto!" He yelled so the Dobe would hear him.

"What?"

"It's like we got a plushie of you, me and Ariel. How cool's that?"

Naruto looked shocked but then broke in laugher. "I know right, have you ever seen something this cute?"

"No, I don't think I have." Sasuke said and walked to the bed Naruto was still lying on. He gently put their daughter next to their black haired son on Naruto's arms. He then got the third one from Shizune. "We still need the names."

"Oh, I though they were already decided." Naruto said.

"Well, for a boy and for a girl, but we got this guys now too."

"Hmm, let me see him. Maybe he looks like someone."

"Oh, so the black haired already has a name?"

"Oh yeah, mini-you is totally Daisuke right?"

"He does look like an Uchiha, so I guess he is then."

"And our girl's Aiko."

"Hold on-" Sakura cut between, "You're giving her the most lame name in the whole world?"

"How is 'a love child' lame?! It's totally what she is!" Naruto asked her not believing what he just heard.

"But then you should just name all of them Aiko, or do you just love the girl the most?"

"Sakura, are you an idiot?" Sasuke retorted. "It's girls' name, duh. We can't name our sons that. Of course we love them equally. But the blondie, have you came up with a name for him yet?"

Naruto tilted his head still studying the 'blondie'. "Well, thinking of a name would be a lot easier if he didn't remind me so much of my father."

Everybody took a moment to just stare at him.

"What?"

"Minato it is then."

"Yeah Minato's good."

"I thought he looked like him too."

"It suits him well." Everyone said their comments.

So, now Sasuke and Naruto had three babies. The most special babies in the world, see, it's not everyday you see someone with nine furry tails, right? But that only makes their parents love for them increase. Daisuke, Aiko and Minato are just starting their adventure called _life._

* * *

**Soooo, lame? Predictable? Boring? Awesome? Finally?**

**I don't know, you tell me *****3*******

**(At least the ending was lame, but what the hell, so am I.)**


	187. Flavor

**GUYS I MADE A MENMA COSPLAY BLOG**

**It's an ask-blog if I'll just get any asks, otherwise it's just gonna be me with stupid stuff from my own ideas wearing Menma cosplay :P So, if any of you have tumblr, go follow me! If you don't have then MAKE ONE (Okay, I'm kidding, you don't need an account to see it and ask me stuff, it's just the an awesome place). :DD**

**The url is menmaistheking . tumblr . com**

**If you can't find it, go click a link on my profile, I've put it up there.**

**THANK YOU *lots of love***

**Aaand... I somehow found myself from a side that sells these and… yeah.**

* * *

"Naruto… You didn't order something from internet again, did you?"

"Ymmm, I may have ordered something…"

"Dobe, stop wasting money!"

"But I didn't waste, it's for good purpose!"

"And what is your _good purpose_ may I just ask?"

"Okay, but promise you won't get mad?"

"I'm pretty much getting there right now…"

"Okay okay, fine! I just ordered a pack of condoms!"

"Wait-why? We already have condoms."

"I know that."

"You do know that buying them from internet is just wasting money then?"

"But Sassskeeeh I wanted to taste it!"

"Tast-Oh no, not this again! You did NOT buy ramen flavored again!"

"No, I didn't, you're right. It's Pina Colada."

"…That drink?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool."

"…."

"69?"

"Get your ass in the bedroom. Now."

* * *

**Haha omg, I'm not sure I can endure your reviews, this was so…? xD**

**I hope to hear from you also on my blog! x)**


	188. Aki

**Baby chapter (I promised I would say on each one if they were)**

**And thanks for the few of you checked out my Menma blog :)**

* * *

"Sasuke, where's Aki's paci?"

"For the millionth time, Naruto, stop calling her Aki!"

"But it's shorter…"

"It's a boys name! What's the point in thinking of a great names for months if you immediately start using some other names?"

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Siiigh… Yeah, do what you want. I'm too tired to fight with you anyway."

"Could you still find the paci for me?"

"…Sure. 'You have any idea where it is?"

"If I had, I would get it myself."

"Like hell you would, she's finally sleeping, don't you dare move."

"I know, Teme. I'm not stupid."

"Why do you need her paci anyway?"

"If she starts to wake up, it's my only weapon."

"Hn. Well, here's your pink weapon."

"Thanks."

"I'll go check on the boys."

"Can you come right back, then? I need you spooning me."

"Dobe."

"Was that a yes?"

"Hn."

* * *

**So I just had this weird thing that I started to think of her as 'Aki', Ima so sorry.**

**Review?**


	189. Boobs

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! Love you guys *****insert heart here*******

**Baby chapter :)**

* * *

"When will you turn back to a guy? It's been two weeks already…"

"Baachan said it's better for these guys if I can breast feed them for a month or so at least."

"I guess, since normally women breast feed for 3 to 6 months or longer. Doesn't change the fact I miss your asssss…"

"Teme! Miss my dick too!"

"…That's what you call me Teme for?"

"What wrong with that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I miss your dick too."

"Thanks. My hole feels like crawling into a dark corner and shame now."

"What?"

"I have no idea what I just said."

"Usuratonkachi…"

"You know what's the first thing I wanna do once I'm a guy again?"

"Have sex with me?"

"No-"

"You want a blow job, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mentioned… But I meant like, sleeping on my stomach. These-" Naruto grabbed his boobs, or just one, since Daisuke was having a lunch with the other, "-are on the way, you know."

"No, I don't know, actually. See, I don't have boobs."

"Jerk, well anywayOUCH!"

"Byyyh." Daisuke babbled not really even taking the nipple out of his mouth.

"Don't fucking 'byyh' me! You bit me!"

"Naruto stop yelling at him, he did it on accident. And stop swearing."

"Let's let them bite on your nipple and see if you still don't wanna swear!"

"I've had someone biting my nipple…"

"Stop smirking teme, it fucking hurts when they do it."

"They do it often?"

"No, since I yell at them after words. Bitches lose their balls once I do that."

"Don't call them bitches…"

"They annoy me…"

"But they're cute right? Just like at this one." Sasuke said picking the mini blondie from the play area.

"_This one?_ Really? And you blame me."

"Fine, look at Minato, looking cute and all."

"I think I have a thing for pacis now, they look so cute. Sucking them like they were dicks or something."

"…Lollipop, Naruto, lollipop for children and dick for you."

"It's not like they understand it yet."

"Better not pick up the habit, so stop it."

"Yada yada…"

"I'm serious."

"I'm too!"

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

* * *

**I think I'm in love with these babies. Naruto is a girl for now (in these baby ones).**

**And I had hard time coming up with a name for this chapter (?), sorry ;D**

**Review :)**


	190. Balls I

**I'm just putting a smexyness warning here :P**

* * *

"All fours."

"But Sasu-"

"_All fours_."

"Geez…" Naruto did as told. He put his knees near the edge of the bed as he bend down on it.

He didn't have any clothes on, thanks to Sasuke who had just taken them off of him.

"You know why you need to be punished?"

"I didn't even do anything!"

SLAP

"Eeep! Ouch, fuck, Teme that hurt!"

"You wanna rethink your answer?" Sasuke asked sliding the leather belt along his husband's ass.

"No! I only-"

SLAP

SLAP

"Ghn!" Naruto grunted between clenched teeth. The belt had hit him also a bit on his balls and that really stung.

"Yes?"

"Fucking sadistic bastard, it was him who kissed me!"

"You could have pushed him away."

"I did!"

SLAP

"Faster, that is."

"Teme! Stop spanking me!"

"Hmmm… Let me think of that, how 'bout no?"

"How 'bout yes and you'll just pick another way of 'punishing' me?"

"So you agree you need to be punished?"

"You're pretty much doing it anyways…"

"That I am. All right," Sasuke went to take something out a drawer. "Put this on and tie your hands on the head of the bed."

"Teme…" Naruto pouted at Sasuke who only crossed his arms and glared at him. Deciding it was better to do what the Teme wanted, Naruto flipped on his back and put his hands above his head. He cuffed the handcuffs on his wrists and was now tied to the bed.

"And how did you Dobe think you would get the blind fold on your eyes now?"

"Ymm… okay, I didn't think this through. Can't you just put it on me?"

"I should punish you all the more." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity and blind folded him. "Remember that blue vibrator you love?" Sasuke asked him smugly.

"The one you bought and I hate?"

"Exactly." Sasuke said plopping the lube tube open. Naruto felt himself being forced to do a 180 degrees turn and was now on his stomach.

"Sasuke you're not gonn-"

"Shut it." He ordered and pushed two lubed fingers in.

"Ah…"

Sasuke scissored his fingers for a minute, pulling them out and pushing them back in.

"I think that's enough."

"What?! But the blue one's huge!"

"This is a punishment, remember?"

"Sasuke wait-aah!"

Sasuke had pushed the head of the vibrator in and held it there.

"Yes, my love?"

"Love my ass, it's too soon!"

"Oh I do love your ass." Sasuke smirked and pushed it deeper in, pushing the 'on' button to make it vibrate.

Naruto buried his face on the pillow and focused on breathing. He felt Sasuke grab his hips and pull them up words.

"Keep your ass high and enjoy the ride." After saying that, the Teme had the balls to leave the room.

* * *

**What the hell :D**

**Review?**


	191. Balls II

**Sequel to Balls :P**

**The lady of Gaya, I hope this is what you wanted :P**

* * *

"Sasuke you're not walking out of that door are you?! SASUKE! Come back here-ah Bastard haah… Shit I hate this-iiih!" Naruto yelled after the Teme as he walked out of the door.

Bang

The door was closed, Sasuke on the wrong side of the door and Naruto left alone on the bed, tied up and being punished.

The vibrator inside of Naruto's twisting tight hole was indeed something Sasuke bought earlier for his Dobe. It wasn't huge per say, but it was definitely too big for Naruto's liking. Perfect for punishing, Sasuke had thought when ordering it online. The size, however, wasn't the thing Naruto hated in it. It was the vibes.

Bluie, as Naruto had smartly named it, had a program that Naruto called roller coaster. Don't get me wrong, Naruto loved roller coasters. But not when they were hitting his sweet spot mercilessly.

Bluie made Naruto moan and plead like he was a shameless slut. And that's why Naruto hated it.

"God… Sasukeeh! Temeeh ah hah, co-come back! Take this ah fuuuuck… Oh yes! There, there! I mean NO! Bad Naruto-oh… No, no… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Shiiiiit… Hah ah. Bastard missed a show of ah life t-time! Tem-ah… Teme!"

Getting harder and harder my every passing second Naruto's moans grew louder and Bluie just kept going.

On the wrong side of the door Sasuke sat quietly listening the events in the bedroom. His member was rock hard as he touched himself listening to Naruto's pleads. Thinking he had tortured the blonde long enough, he got up and walked into the room.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Bastard! Hah… Untie me! Ahhah… Fuck! Teme!"

Sasuke leaned over him on the bed and pushed the vibrator deeper in.

"Fuuuuck! Ah Sasuke what-mmmm!"

"Like that don't you? I think you've earned a little award… For all the sexy voices you let out…"

"Teme! You were ah listening! Hah ah!" Sasuke had taken roughly a hold of his cock. He pumped Naruto's length making precum leak out. Naruto moaned, still tied up and his ass pushing back on Sasuke's thrusting hips, Bluie still giving the tight ass one heck of a ride.

"Sasu-ske I can't-aaah!" Naruto came shaking from the strong orgasm.

Sasuke milked Naruto kissing his neck. He kept kissing and sucking on his neck as Naruto still moaned from finally coming. Sasuke turned Bluie off and pulled it softly out of him. He helped Naruto turn on his back and pulled the blind fold from his eyes. Sasuke settled on him, not fully putting his weight on heavily breathing Naruto, and played with his hair.

"Kiss me Teme."

"Naah, I think I've better use for your lips."

"And what is that?"

"Throw a wild guess." Sasuke smirked thrusting his hips down words so that Naruto felt his hard on.

"Ah Sasuke I'm all tired from the fricking punishment…"

"Your punishment's not over yet, baka." Sasuke said smugly and got up. He repositioned himself so his dick was now above Naruto's head. Giving a kiss to Naruto's still tied hands he lowered his hips.

"Suck away, sweetie."

* * *

**Haha, I couldn't **_**not**_** write this after reading your review xP I hope you all enjoyed this too!**

**Review? :3**


	192. Prepared

**Lovely EpicNibbs is graduating today, so as a graduation gift I wrote this chapter for her!**

**Congrats hun! *****3*******

* * *

Sasuke was sitting alone in the living room. Television had nothing on but he was too tired to actually do something so it would have to do. He heard a door slam shut somewhere in the house and soon enough he saw Naruto walk in the room.

Naked.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted him, leaning over the back of the sofa and gave Sasuke a kiss.

"Hi. I see you took a shower?"

"Yeah. I had to visit some kids at the academy and we somehow got into a mud fight."

"Only you could get in a fight with genins… You haven't forgotten you're the Hokage right?"

"How's that relevant? Anyways-" Naruto went around and sat himself on Sasuke's lap, legs on either side of his legs but facing away from him. "Can you massage my shoulders?"

"Sure…" Sasuke smirked and let his hands feel Naruto up, setting his hands then on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Aah just like that… Shit it's really stuck. Rub that harder!"

"Feeling good?"

"Ooooh yeah. Keep goinFUCK!" Naruto arched his back and tensed up. "Shit that hurt!"

"Want me to go more gentle on you?"

"No, I still prefer it rough."

"…"

"…Sasuke, are you getting hard?" Naruto asked rubbing his butt against Sasuke, trying to get a better feeling of him.

"Yhmm, let's see. You're naked, rubbing your ass on my dick, moaning and telling me you like it rough. Yes, I think that arouses me."

"So you like my butt?" Naruto grinned and let Sasuke pull his back against his chest.

"Like is underestimating, I would say I love it." He said pinching Naruto's nipples.

"Does my butt know your feelings?"

"I think I have expressed them to it."

"How 'bout reminding it, you know, just to be sure?"

"Doesn't sound half bad… You think you can help me?" Naruto's legs were forced to spread wider as Sasuke moved his legs. Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke's zipper. He freed Sasuke's erection and gave it a few strokes. He pulled himself up a bit, and guided the arching hard thing into the tight heat of his ass.

"Wait, we haven't prepped you yet." Sasuke said stopping Naruto with his hand.

"I already did that in the shower." Naruto grinned and pushed it in.

* * *

**Ehehe, I hope your graduation was awesomesauge and all rainbows and stuff ^^**

**Review, neh?**


	193. Perfect

**MY KUNAI KNIFE CAME **(in the post)** AND I CAN NOW GO ALL NINJA ON EVERYONE! **(I love it)

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto popped in to the break area at the place where Sasuke worked.

"Yes?" The raven put down his coffee so he could receive the kiss the blonde was aiming at him.

"Do you think I should loose some weight?" Naruto pouted and sat across him.

"What-idiot, you're perfect just the way you are. Don't be stupid."

"Ihihi…" Naruto blushed and looked to the side, covering his face with his hands. The way he did it reminded Sasuke of his fangirls, they used to squeak like that when he sometimes noticed their existence.

"What're you now giggling for?... Wait, you wanted me to say that, didn't you?"

"Kiiinda…"

"Dobe. C'mere."

"Okie dokie." Naruto got up and Sasuke pulled him to sit on his lap.

"What if someone comes in?" Naruto asked as Sasuke kissed him, about, everywhere.

"Who cares, it's not like we're fucking-"

"SASUKE!"

"-besides, you're the Hokage so even if they have something to say they'll probably just swallow it."

"Swallow it like you did last night?" Naruto smirked at his Teme and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Uchiha, your break's over." Shikamaru said leaning to the doorframe.

"I'll extend it with five minutes."

"No you won't Naruto, I need him to take a look at something."

"I guess I should go then. I'll see at five… Don't pout idiot." Sasuke poked Naruto's nose and they both got up. Just as they were leaving, Naruto pulled Sasuke back by the collar.

"I want ramen today."

"You wish."

"Teme, I mean it!"

"Do it yourself then."

"I will! Believe it!"

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me all the way till here! We're reaching the 200****th**** drabble soon ;DD**


	194. Crack

**Seduction: Naruto style xD**

* * *

"Sasuke, have you noticed that my butt has crack?"

"Hah, what?"

"See, if I slide my finger down my back like this…" Naruto ran his finger from his back to his lower back and then stopped when it reached his ass. "It goes in a crack. Ain't that weird?"

"…I'm not really sure what's your point."

"Hmp, let me show you!" Naruto took Sasuke's finger in his hand and ran it down his back like he had ran his own earlier. "You do like this and it ends up in a crack. I mean, have you ever thought of that?"

"Your ass crack? Few times, yes."

"You fricking horny bastard, I didn't mean it sexually!"

"But did you think this, Naruto" Sasuke said moved his finger lower down Naruto's crack. "that if I move it even lower, I'll reach your anus?"

"You're getting off the point Teme."

"Like you didn't want this from the start."

"You know me so wellSHIT ah don't just put it in!"

"Get the lube."

"Don't just tell me what to doAH fuck! 'Kay I'll get it, you fricking sadist!"

* * *

**I'll just leave this at here :P**

Still taking requests!

**Tomorrow's my last day of school, last exam (chemistry) fuck yeah.**

**Then I'm going to be working for at least two weeks, I should have time to write in the evenings if I'm not blacked out of course xP**

**Love you guys!**

**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight (girl will do too) if you don't have a guy/girl to give then review at least xD **


End file.
